Beloved child's red family
by TenabraeLux
Summary: When Allen was alone, undertaker found the boy all bloody and cold. Because he thought it would be interesting, he gave the boy to a miserable woman. Madame Red. When Allen was about to recover from his trauma, an incident concerning himself and Ciel took place. There he awoken something in him that he never wants to find out. Fate is a bitch. And death is it's sister.
1. Red meets Madame red

**Tenebraelux: Hey, thanks for clicking this story. Because of some random thoughts, and some reading of D. Gray man x kuroshitsuji fan fiction. I can't help but to write my own as well. If not, it'll make me go crazy with how much it wants to be on paper. Or in this case, something to do with internet. Anyway! This story is inspired by The musician's Fate son of a Lord. Go and check it out if you want. Ah but warning, those who don't like boy x boy shouldn't read it.**

 **Note: This won't be bxb cause I don't know who that relationship works. There will only be platonic love, and family. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this plot and story.**

* * *

Far beyond civilization stood a boy at the age of 10 alone in his never ending sorrow. Further beyond his little feet was a grave. The grave of his clownish of a father. Mana walker. The boy had crouched for the longest of time spilling nothing but soft tears.

It was the third night when someone or something finally came to the boy. It had a creepy wide grin that could swallow the boy whole, round balloonish figure with a yellow jacket twirling on the boy's father graveyard with his pink umbrella. To add to the creepy scenery, the moon behind the man seems like a mocking grin towards the boy with its crescent shape.

The weird creature stared at the broken boy with his never ending grin. "Hello, boy~" He said cheerfully.

But the boy didn't even give him the time of day.

The creature thought for a while before thinking that his usual clownish act won't affect the boy. How boring. So he went for the kill. "Do you want to bring back your...father?" He paused to look at the gravestone. This however finally got the despairing boy to look at the happy goody two-shoe clown.

At first the boy was spectical at the stranger's appearance but the deal was too sweet to ignore. "You can?" He crocked out. Voice below a whisper because of dehydration and unused. But the silent night made the question travel to the creature's ears.

"Of course!" He bounce happily. "My name is Millennium Earl," He bounce off the gravestone. "And I'm here to offer a lost soul his beloved again..." He paused and looked at the boy with his inhumanly golden eyes. It unnerve the boy but he didn't look away. He have courage and guts but at that moment it was misplaced. He will soon find out. "So you wish to have your beloved father back?" He questioned the boy.

The boy blinked in confusion but it soon widened when the words finally reached his confused mind. "Yes!" He quickly answered. "Bring Mana back!"

The Earl hummed in satisfaction. He flicked his finger in the air. In an instant, a black skeleton with a single star on its head appeared. "All you have to do it call out his name." He insured the red headed boy.

"Just call his name?" The Earl nodded in encouragement. Without a second thought, the boy slowly made his way towards the skeleton. He reached out and call for his father. "Mana..." He whispered. "Mana." He called. "MANA!" He shouted with both desperation and yearning in his broken voice.

The Earl's grin widened as he watched the coming tragedy scene. Purple flashed from the sky and soon, the black skeleton moved sluggishly.

"Al... Allen..." It said.

"Mana!" The boy, Allen shouted as he ran for his father. When he reached the skeleton he suddenly stopped when he felt a sudden wrongness coming from his father and a sudden spark of pain in his left hand. "Mana?" He questioned the thing.

The skeleton launched for Allen as it aimed for his neck. The boy was too slow to escape from its grasped and got captured. "Why Allen~ why did you revive me! I HATE YOU! " It shouted in despair and anger.

Allen was confused. Didn't Mana want to be with him. He promised after all. "Mana?" He tried to calm his father down but it only agitated the skeleton even more. Before he could even react, the pain in his left hand increased and Mana, his father slashed the left side of his face. Allen was too shocked to even process the pain and soon he realized that he was on the ground bleeding from his left side.

He tried to turn and look at his beloved father but his supposed paralyzed arm turned into a giant white claw. Allen was shocked was an understatement. What's more, without his consent it moved on its own like a predator trying to catch it's prey. The prey was his beloved father.

Realizing that fact, Allen tried to stop his hand but it was no use. Before he could even shout out a protest the hand was already wrapping it's sharp claws around the delicate looking skeleton. And before he could even blink, it was squashed like a bug. He watched in horror as the skeleton (his father) disintegrate.

"Ma-mana..." He chocked out the last of his strength.

"I... love... you..." As it convey it's last words, it disintegrate into dust.

The Earl was shocked. The boy was an accomodator. A parasite at that. Never had he encountered such a situation before. And he lived for 7000 years! Should he kill the boy while he is still vulnerable or keep him alive to have some interesting spark in his future performance. Before he could decide, a being of the afterlife was approaching them. Realizing who it was, the Earl grinned wickedly.

"Let's have some fun next time, Allen~" He sang as he disappeared into the dark night. Oh, how much fun the future is. For the reader (wicked smile). Ahem.

Hearing the Earl's final greeting, Allen collapsed into a torturous nightmares.

"My, my, my~ What do we have here?" A man with long silver hair and a cross shape scar on his face ask to no one in particular. "I sense the use of necromancy a minute ago and now I found a boy...hmm..." He thought for a while before he saw the inhumanly bloody hand with a glowing green cross on it. The it clicked in the man's mind.

"What a fine find~" He sang happily. "If the Earl let's you live, then that means an interesting future is ahead of us..." He giggle excitedly before an idea popped out. "But what would happen if I take the boy with me? Hmm... Yup, that will be much more interesting." He concluded. With that being said, he took the injured boy with him. "I know just the right person to give you too~" He sang as he literary skipped down the hill. **(A/N: Crazy people and their way of thinking. -_-)**

* * *

Angelina Dalles-Burnett is a miserable woman. After she lost both her child and husband, she fell into depression. Even with the daily visit from her beloved sister didn't give her the slightest bit of comfort. Instead it made her despised her sister and her family even more. She was happy. She have both her beloved husband and her beautiful child. While she has nothing. All because of a carriage. Even when her body has healed, she did not make an attempt to socialize herself with anyone. She shut herself in her house and her job. Avoiding anyone who tried to approach her.

That was until a certain long silver haired man appeared in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

Angelina was about to scream but it was stopped when she saw an injured child in the man's arms. She swiftly made her way to him and examine the child just like how a professional doctor would've acted in that situation.

She gasped in horror when she saw an ugly cut from the boy's left side of his face. She could treat it but she worried whether the eye was still there or not. Then she moved her eyes at the boy's arms and almost yelped when she saw the horrifying grotesque arm. The only thing that stopped her was the beautiful glowing cross embedded in his hand. She moved to get a closer look but was shocked to find the man shoving the child into her arms. She almost dropped him but fortunately didn't.

"Help him." He said. It wasn't a request, more like an order. But it was hard to tell with his cheery tone. "Save the boy and you may have him..." Angelina was shocked but before she could questioned the man he added. "After you're done, find me. Undertaker is my name."

With that he was gone. Leaving the red woman with the bloody child.

Angelina looked at the boy in her arms. He has beautiful bright dirty red hair, pale skin and a figure that is too thin for her liking. His face was scrunched up because of the pain or because of a nightmare. She will never know.

Suddenly she felt warmth for the first time since she had lost her family. Looking at the broken child in her arms reminded her of herself. Finally the woman found a new reason to live. She quickly placed the boy on her bed and went to fetch her surgery tools.

She moved his bloody bangs from his face to get a better look at the wounds. She stopped for a while to embed the boy's face into her mind.

"Such a beautiful child..." She clenched the tools in her hand tightly. "I will definitely save you. Don't give up." She said determinedly.

"Mana... keep...walking..." The boy mumble as a tear fell from his pale cheek.

Angelina gave the boy a sad smile. "Yes, keep walking..." She then began the operation to save the boy's life. Determined to keep him alive at all cost. He is her new hope and she will not lose it again.

* * *

 **Tenebraelux: This story has no specific time update. I merely write it because of urges. So it might take a week or a mont or even tomorrow for the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a follow, favorite or review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The sea of Fire

**T. L: OMG! To all those who have left me favorite, follow and review behind Thank you so much! Also to those who have read this story of mine too. I was shocked to find that I've reached quite a number of favourite and follow for my first chapter. I know for some it's a small amount, but for me that's alot and it made me very happy. Anyway, thanks again and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Allen! Come now, it's time to go!" Angelina, known as Madame red to most, shouted towards her only son.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard alot of people running from inside her mansion. They were heading towards her too. She smiled as she saw a familiar red head emerge from the big door with a couple of servants chasing after him like an angry mob.

When her beloved child saw his mother, he swiftly hid behind her and struck his tongue out childishly at the servants. "Young master!" One of the servant scolded him. Madame red just giggled at their usual routine.

When she finally made her face neutral, she turned to her child. "Let me guess, sneaking out food again?" She said monotonously. The boy blushed but gave a proud ' _yup_ ' as a reply.

They stared at each other for a good amount of seconds with neither of them looking away. The servants patiently wait for their mistress's scolding or...

"Nice~" Madame red cheered as both mother and son high-five. The servants sighed in defeat. -Or an encouragement towards the Young Master's behavior. "So, how many?" She asked as she took his hand to walk to the carriage together. The servants bid their mistress and young master goodbye before resuming their duties.

"Three people." He said proudly. The mother and son had established a secret way to know how much food Allen had consumed. In that sense, three people meant three people's worth of food that he had ate. "In it for ten minutes and got caught after the eighth."

Madame red whistled in astonishment. "That's a new record," She then looked at her son sitting beside her. "Maybe it's because you have grown bigger."

"Yup. I've grown alot taller!" He cheered happily.

Madame red gave him a wicked smile at that. "But your feet still hasn't touched the ground." She pointed out. Allen gave her a incredulous look and she laughed.

After she had adopted Allen, her life have been filled with trill again. It was hard to make him opened up to her at the beginning, but after a year worth of time trying to make him opened up to her, the result was amazing. Everyday her life was filled with fun and the servants have also taken a liking to Allen. The all saw him as the mischievous little red angel.

It took her two years to finally be able to present him to the head of the family. No one knew that he was adopted except for her trusted servants and undertaker, her son's saviour. Her excuse for not wanting to introduce Allen to the whole family before was because of his frail body. After birth he had a deformity in his left arm. She hid him until he was presentable to the others but after the unfortunate carriage incident - which he was with them at the time- gave him a grave injury to the left side of his face. As a result, the scar he had to sustain. So she waited for another two years before she could present him to her family.

Fortunately, they believed her. Well, with her and Allen's acting skill, it was to be expected. Ever since then, everyone accepted him into the family. Especially after realizing that he was such a smart child. But they still considered him as fragile. Much to Allen's annoyance. Though on the bright side, it was funny to find the irony of their concern towards him when he could break their neck with a single hand. She had to admit, it was funny to watch their ignorance.

Madame red turned to look at her pouting child. Her eyes fell to his left hand and face. It now looked like some kind of large birth mark. But Allen always wore a glove to hide the abnormality. Undertaker had helped her in hiding her child's deformed arm. An illusion of some sort she had guessed. She didn't mind, since it did the trick. Now he could live with her in the society without fear.

Her eyes moved to his face. The horrible injury he got from the left side of his face left a scar. It starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. She made it look as elegant as possible with her skill as a doctor. And the result was that many of the people who saw it said it was a magnificent work of art which made his adorable face stood out even more. That wasn't her attention but at least it did the trick. What she was truly grateful for was that Allen didn't have to go blind. It shocked the life out of her when his eyes suddenly regenerated from scratch. She knew it was crushed but not knowing the true reason behind its mystery, she pinned it as undertaker's hocus-pocus.

She didn't realize that she was staring at her son longer then needed which caused him to feel self-conscious. He looked at her with his big mercury eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Cute.

"Is there something on my face, mom?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She blinked at him and he blinked back. Why is her son so adorable? She raised her hand and pinched his cheek which got her a disapproving grunt. "There's nothing on that cute face of yours, Allen." she cooed.

He swapt her hand away from his cheek. "I'm not cute." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Sure, you're not. She smiled at his childish antics. Their little banter went on and on until Allen felt tired and went to sleep.

* * *

It took an hour or so before the coachman finally called out to the mother and son pair.

"Madame, young master, we have arrived."

Hearing that, Allen swiftly got off the carriage in a hurry. He let out an exaggerated sigh before facing his mother in glee.

"Hurry, mom! I can't wait to see Ciel!" He pulled his mother to hurry.

Madame red chuckled at his excitement. "Now, now, Allen. Remember your etiquette." She remind him.

As though the statement was a switch, Allen immediately straighten his posture and his face turned from childish glee into a polite and neutral smile.

"May we go now, mother?" He asked again but this time, he only held his mother's hand.

Madame red can't help but smiled at her adorable son. No one would've believed her if she we're to tell them of his real origin after seeing this amazing etiquette. "Yes we shall-" She halted in her step.

Allen looked at her in confusion. He really wanted to meet his cousin (adopted) but his mother was teasing him too much for his liking. "What is it, mother?"

She stood in silent for a full minute before gasping as though she saw a corpse in the middle of a ball. That made Allen's irritated feeling turned to worry. He was about to questioned her again but she beat him to it. "I forgot little Ciel's present..."

A pregnant silent was in the air.

"That's all?!" Allen exclaimed, leaving his etiquette in the dust.

Madame red frown at Allen's lack of knowledge. "Now, Allen," She said in a scolding manner. "What kind of auntie will I be if I forgot his present?" Allen was about to answer her but she cut him off . "I will look like an uncaring auntie! This cannot be," She exclaimed as she made her way back to the carriage in one swift move before Allen could protest at her sudden decision. "Allen, you go first as my representative. I'll be back before you know it with a present. Be good now, bye." With that final greeting, she's was gone like the wind.

Allen watched as his mother rode off to who knows where to find a present he already thought of giving to his cousion. Allen sigh tiredly before he smiled at her trail. "She's almost like you with her crazy ideas, Mana..." With that he turned to enter the Phantomhive mansion.

There he was waited by a small boy with black hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes, almost the same age as Allen himself smiling excitedly at Allen's arrival.

"Allen~" The boy ran towards Allen as he tackle the older boy to the ground.

"Woah!" They laughed for a few second before Ciel's father picked his son up from Allen.

"Welcome, Allen," Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel's father greeted the red-headed boy. He then looked around in confusion. "Where's Angelina?"

Allen stood as he wiped off the dust from his pants. "Mother is on a journey to search for answers." He said innocently.

The head of the Phantomhive family blinked in confusion before bursting into laughter. Meanwhile, Rachel who made her way towards her family giggled along with Ciel.

"Well then, let's leave that to my sister and let us wait inside." She said leading the boys into the mansion.

Ciel nudge his father to put him down. When his foot touched the ground, he immediately grabbed for Allen's hand and dragged him into the mansion. "Come on, let's play!"

Allen chuckled at the hyperactive child. Well, he was like that a minute ago. "Alright already...woah, slow down!"

Ciel's parent watched as the children ran into the mansion with a smile.

"Wait, Ciel!" Allen called out to the younger boy and they stopped. Ciel turned to look at him but was surprised to find the normally _'hands off'_ cousin hugged him. Infront of his parents no less. "Happy 10th birthday, Ciel."

At that Ciel smiled happily before resuming his tugging.

* * *

"How in bloody red did it took me six hours to find a single present? Curse my woman instinct to shop!" Madame red hissed under her breath.

Without realizing the time, she had shopped for almost six hours. It was a good thing both she and Allen came three hours earlier then the stated time. So that means that she was three hours late. Oh, how she was looking forward to Allen's scolding when they get home. But for now, let's not think about it. Just a few kilometers away and she'll be partying with her beloved son and family.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, making her present fell to the floor. Oh, how bad can her day get. She opened the window and called out to her coachman.

"What is the matter up there?" She said, sounding a little pissed than needed.

"Ma-madame... the-the mansion..." He shuttered.

After carefully examining his face, she saw the horror in his eyes. Suddenly, a sense of alarm rang inside her heart. She quickly turned her attention to the area where he was pointing at.

Her heart dropped at the sight of the smoke. Not any ordinary smoke. It was a sign of a fire.

"You!" She shouted, not bothering to use his name. "Get me there now!" She ordered and then they left in a hurry.

When they arrived, Madame red was greeted by a sea of fire. Burning the mansion where she was supposed to have fun with her adorable son and family.

How? How can her hope vanished as quickly as it appeared? Why is god so cruel to her?

She stood there unmoving, contemplating on the answers she will never reach. When minutes pass by, the fire had calm down and she knew she had to find him. Her hope and life was in there. She needs to get him back.

She was about to approached the burnt mansion when a hand stopped her from going further. She turned and found Francis Milford in tears shaking her head.

Angelina couldn't understand what she had meant and her only way to cope with the sudden event was to rant at the other woman. She ranted, screamed and cried as Francis hold her in a tight hug. Not wanting the distress woman to do anything that could endanger her life by recklessness. But what broke Francis's heart the most were the broken words she shouted towards her.

"Let Go! My life, my hope, my everything! I need to get him back... please don't stop me...don't separate me from my son again... " She shouted brokenly as she cried. The blond woman didn't know what she was supposed to do. Afterall, she has never lost her children. Let alone twice.

After an hour of screaming, Angelina finally slumped in exhaustion.

"Allen...? " She managed to choked out.

Francis shook her head dejectedly. The gesture made Angelina's heart shattered to pieces. "Both he and Ciel are gone... Undoubtedly kidnapped by the perpetrator."

Oh, her baby is with an unknown maniac. Death to those who dare to touch them, she cursed. "Rachel? Vincent?"

There was a pregnant silent in the air before Francis spoke again. "Dead." Angelina's world came crumbling down like silver glass. She wondered whether she could pick the pieces back again. "Before their burnt body was found, they were killed with a sharp object. Along with all the servants except Tanaka." She explained in a voice so quite that it was unlike her. Francis babbled on about the servant, but Angelina was already lost in her thoughts.

Her world, her entire world was gone in a matter of hours. They were suffering while she was off shopping with a smile on her face, ignorant of their situation. Having been able to tonight if one last question, she ask. "When?"

This time there was no pause to her answer. "six hours ago."

Her body tensed at her answer. Six hours... The same time she had left to buy Ciel's present. If only she were to stay then she would've... would have what? She didn't know how to fight. She was a doctor, not a fighter... At least, she will be able to help her son... maybe if she were to just...

Her thoughts were halted by the sudden tackle from the sobbing Elizabeth. Francis's little girl.

"Ciel... Allen... uncle... auntie..." She cried.

The three women (girl) stayed there for the longest of time before Francis's husband, Alexis Leon Milford, lead them away from the former beautiful mansion. Angelina wondered if it was fate. Not giving her the happiness she always reached for. Cause right now she knows one thing, god is cruel.

* * *

 **T. L: Sorry, guys. The next chapter may take a while longer since my final exams are just around the corner. I'd say about a month or so. If I did update then you're lucky. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a follow, favorite or review. Bye!**


	3. The Red's minds

**T. L: Seems like luck is on your side, cause I was bored and wrote this while listening to lotus pain. Yeah, fits Kanda too much that made it even sadder.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the favorite, follow and reviews. Very much appreciated it. Gave me strength to write.**

 **And I'm sorry to the one who ask but no. I'm not going to make it Allen x Sebastian or with anyone. I'm not really good at writing relationship.**

 **So you just have to deal with the no romance tag. But there will be Alot of family love and fluff among the characters. Cause they are canon-ly cute. Even Sebastian. And Ciel. And...**

 **Oh and to tell you the truth, the escape plan someone suggested it mentioned was idea but I unfortunately, I already have this in mind. I didn't want both Allen and Ciel to be together. If that were the case, Sebastian would kill everyone in sight making no progress for our cute Allen. And I need a specific place for his future plan.**

 **Oh well, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

It's been a little over two months since she had lost her son and family. Angelina became mentally unstable. To others she seemed fine but the truth was, she was like a ticking time bomb. The case with many prostitutes coming to her for abortion wasn't helping her condition.

And like a bomb, she explode. In a form of killing. She killed all those who came to her for abortion. How could they easily kill an unborn child? The child and life that she lost twice.

She kept on killing until she attracted a flamboyant shinigami - or so he called himself to be- who wanted to become her butler because he said she was interesting. She didn't care whether he wanted to follow her or not, all she cared about was killing those women who tried to kill an innocent life. They will pay for what they've done.

For a long period of three months, the police kept on searching for the missing children. Angelina almost lost all hope, until she heard the news of her nephew being found. He was admitted into her hospital and she insist on becoming his doctor, which no one argued with.

She ran along the hallway as quietly as she can, trying to hide her hopeful eyes and excitement of seeing her son again. If they found Ciel, they must've found Allen too. That was what she thought until Ciel's grim expression shot her hope down back to earth.

"I... don't know where Allen is..." Ciel mumble dejectedly. "When they captured us, they separated the both of us... saying something about him being a demon..." He clenched his hands so tight that it was bleeding.

Madame red felt like killing someone again after hearing the news but she kept it hidden for her still recovering nephew. He lost both parents and went through hell alone. She needs to become his support. Maybe... he'll help her as well.

She moved forward and embrace her nephew's thin figure, whispering reassuring words. He hugged her back like she was a life line. But after they had released each others embrace, she was shocked to find his previous lifeless eye turned into that of a startling blue with the fire of determination within them burning frivolously.

"I will definitely find him, Madame red." He said firmly. When did he started to call her that? "Definitely." He whispered. And unknown to Madame red, he gave a silent order to his new butler who hid behind the shadows, silently watching the scene.

"Yes, my lord." He whispered back and then he was gone even before Madame red was able to ask for his name.

* * *

 **Day 1**

When Allen began to regain consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the coldness of his surroundings and the pure darkness. Not wanting to stay too long in a place where he can't see, he tried to move but that was when he felt something rough pressing hard on both of his wrist. He tried to move his hands, but he soon discover that the rough objects were chains. He tried to move his legs, and they were in the same situation as his hands.

Fear began to echos in his mind. The awfully familiar situation made his bad memories resurfaced. He shivered as the memories began to invade his mind. He wanted to forget. Forget his street days. Forget the days before he met Mana. A time when adults would even go as far as to chain him to a cross to make an example to the children of what a demon is.

A sob escaped from his lips without his consent. With a gasped, he covered it tightly. Not wanting to make a sound. He can't show any fear or weakness towards his captor. If he did, the bad people would find pleasure in it. He can't break down. Not now.

He sucked in a huge amount of air before releasing it to calm his racing heart.

When he was safe from hyperventilate, he began to think. With each breath he took, his mind became clearer. But when he finally manage to be calm, another gasp escaped again, but this time it wasn't out of fear for himself, instead it was for his adopted family's safety.

He remembered Ciel screaming for his parents. He went to find the source. And before he knew it, he was ambushed from behind. No wonder his head hurt like hell.

Allen clicked his tongue in irritation. He had let his guard down. He should've known better the minute he heard the scream.

After that it was all a blur, but he did remember one of the intruders saying something about selling Ciel for some kind of ceremony. As for Allen, they had called him a... monster. Well, nothing new. But that's not important. Does this mean, he was separated from Ciel? He was alone? How about Ciel, was he alone too?

He began to tremble because of the temperature and fear.

No. No. This can't be happening. He just found a new family. He can't lose them again. Wait. What about his mother? Was she captured too? No. She went to buy a present for Ciel. If she went shopping for presents, then that would take at least three hours. And the last time he had a glance at the clock, it hadn't even passed an hour yet.

Despite his situation, Allen sighed in relief. She's safe. She's safe.

Allen kept chanting that same word over and over again in his head to both calm himself and to rid of himself of the fear he felt of losing someone precious again. But he knew in the back of his mind that once he stopped his chanting, he would start to think about Ciel and his parents again. But that was for another time.

After three hours of sitting silently at the edge of the dark room, another sound finally pierced the cold air.

Light began to invade the dark room as Allen shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. When he was finally able to open them again, he was met with several stone hard stares.

Allen froze from where he sat. He knew those stares. Those were the stares of when people are witnessing something inhuman. Something that isn't worth being treated as a human. All these people in white lab coats were staring at him as though he was some kind of genuine pig.

Allen began to tremble in fear. He ordered for his limbs to not show these men in white vulnerability, but his body wouldn't listen. At least he didn't cry. But his mind was a mess.

The people before him were evil. They emits a very thick aura of hostility and Allen didn't like it one bit. Because the victim of their hostility was him. He didn't like it one bit. It's no wonder that Allen was shaking in fear.

No. This can't be happening. He didn't want to live a life of torture again. Not again. Someone, help.

 _Help me._

* * *

 **1 week**

"This brat won't activate his innocence!" The guy in glasses and a white coat said. He looked very pissed off. And the reason was because of the child they had tortured for the past week to make him activate his innocence.

Allen didn't know what innocence is, but he could only guess that it was his left arm. Considering they're whole attention was on it. And what about activation? How the hell was Allen supposed to know how to activate it when he didn't even know what an innocence is before they blabbered it?!

Allen knew that they wanted him to make his arm turns into that monstrous white claw, but like hell was he going to do it. Even if he did knew how to activate. What's more if he did knew how to do the whatever activation, he will never in his entire sane mind do it infront of them.

They would be delighted and it only serve as a negative affect on him. They would increase the intensity of their torture. They're not trying to gravely hurt Allen because they didn't want him to be weaken to the point of being unable to activate. He knew that. That's how they treated him in the circus. They beat him up but left him functional to use his limbs to complete his tasks and work.

 _It hurts._

When the several scientists finally stopped they're bickering, one of them, who had black hair and brown eyes glared at the boy strapped into the chair. He marched towards the boy with anger emitting from his very being. Allen tried not to flinched but the stab he felt from his left hand made him scream in pain.

The man grabbed Allen's chin and made him look at the man with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Are you playing with us boy?!" He growled at the child like he was some kind of beast. "We know you can activate the damn thing, so do it now!" When Allen made no move to obey, the man scowl in anger. "You've asked for it! Increase the intensity to 100 bolts!" He yelled.

Some protested and some stayed silent, not wanting to anger the man. In Allen's case, he protested. When the man turned his face to glance at Allen, Allen spit at the man with all of the disgust and hate he felt towards him.

Everything was silent. It felt like years before the man finally shouted in anger again.

"Make it 200!"

With that final word of parting, pain began to travel through Allen's entire body.

 _It hurts._

Allen tried to grit his teeth to stop the screaming, but it was no use. The pain was to much.

 _It hurts so much._

Dozens of shocks travel throughout his body. When his torture eventually stopped, he began to violently spams at the after affects. He was losing consciousness. But he surpassed the need to rest, to avoid showing them anymore of his weakness.

 _Please, let the pain go away._

Everything was dull by the time those scientists threw him into the his prison and chained him again. After knowing that they were gone, he accept the darkness with open arms.

* * *

 **1 month**

When a month had passed by with nothing but torturous experimentation, the scientists finally snapped. For a whole month they had been working on their subject with no result in sight. It was already getting on their nerves.

But then a scientist suggested a horrible plan to get Allen to activate his innocence. Well, for Allen that is.

And that was to lock him up in the same room as an akuma.

Allen thought they were crazy to try such a dangerous plan but they did it anyway. Allen didn't know how, but they manage to capture 3 level one and a single level two akuma.

Allen had guessed that they were able to capture the akumas because of the seal that was placed on them. The same seal that prevented Allen from using his innocence to escape.

 _Hate them._

After Allen's torturous evening of health examination,- like they even cared, apparently to them, exhaustion to the point of collapse was a green light- they gave him three hours to eat and rest.

To do what? Of course it's to throw him into that hellhole. Allen didn't protest nor did he disobey. He was tried. He just went through it with an indifferent mask that seems to piss the scientists off. That at least made him feel a little satisfied. But that satisfaction came with a cos. Three hours of being locked in the freezer.

 _I hate them._

After three hours had passed, what stood before him was an anguished soul reaching towards Allen for him to give the akuma salvation. Allen smiled at the akuma. A small sad and yet warm smile directed towards something that is known for being a monstrous machine.

Allen's left eye activated at the presence of the akuma, and he could hear the murmuring from the scientists who were tucked nicely inside a safe and comfy room.

 _I hate them so much_.

Not wanting to prolong the akuma's suffering, Allen charged forward towards the level one and killed it in one slash. Because of the seal that was placed upon it, it was easier for Allen to save the akuma. If the people in this facility weren't such jerkasses, he would have thanked them for making his job easier. But with how they were on top of Allen's 'hit list', he doubt that he would ever thank them. Even if he did went crazy. Anyway, they were the one who brought the akuma's in the first place. They don't deserve it.

They're all hypocrites. Brainwashing his tender mind with their mumbo-jumbo of a holy war and what not. They told him that the millennium Earl used these weapons to kill humans and people like him. But look at them now. Using the same weapon their enemy was using. Truly, such hypocrisy that would make Allen gagged at the thought.

 _Karma will befall them._

When Allen exited the experimentation room- or rather, dragged- he noticed the satisfaction on the scientists' previous pissed faces. Allen snarled at their stares but for once, they ignored him as they went back into a new discussion. Allen knew since the moment he showed his arm that his agonizing days were just the beginning.

 _May karma took those pathetic excuse of a human's life away._

* * *

 **4 month**

Allen was tried both mentally and physically. His body was heavy, cold and he felt his head was on fire. He could feel anger pulsing within his body and mind. But he knew that those emotions didn't belonged to him. His emotions got dull as the days passed by and before he knew it, he can't feel anything anymore. So he wondered why he was feeling someone else's anger. Not that it mattered.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was the reassuring voices he heard in his head. Sometimes he heard his mother (M. Red) or Mana and sometimes he heard a voice of an unknown man or a beautiful unknown female's 'hum' that are both gentle and warm. Well, technically the male voice was harsher and sarcastic, but it was always directed towards the scientists. So sometimes it made him laugh. Which was rare nowadays.

No, wait. He is crazy. Oh, how he has fallen.

Allen let a weak chuckle escaped at his own craziness. But he didn't care. The voices were warm and welcoming. So he had nothing to complain about, considering the lack of human interaction he got in that prison of his.

He rubbed his aching temples. He wondered whether the forced brainwashing they had started to give him was finally taking its toll on him. He knew that was the case, but what worried him the most was the crack sound that he heard in the last session. He wondered whether he should worry about it or not.

Allen sigh tiredly. "Why are those humans so greedy?" Allen muttered under his breath. "Doesn't stabbing my eye rapidly already enough? or the drugs? The shocks? The brainwashing? The chains? The experiments? The beating? The sealing? The torture? " He questioned to no one in particular. Yup, he's going nuts. Allen brought his chained legs to his chest and hugged it while placing his head on his knees. "When are they gonna leave me alone? When will my freedom returns to me? Why am I alone again? Do fate really hate me?" Allen's small figure began to tremble with surpassed tears. "Mom, where are you? Are you happy? Is Mana mad at me for not helping the akuma's?" Allen scoffed as the tears finally fell from his eyes and slid down to his cheeks.

"I hate them. I really hate them." He confessed.

It's been a long time since Allen had felt such hatred towards another. His wasn't fond of the memories that leads to such hate but those memories can't even be compared to the experience he felt in this rotten hole.

He gritted his teeth to surpassed another sob. "They should all just fall to the face of the earth."

 _Do you want to kill them?_

"Very."

 _Want some help?_

"How?"

 _You'll know once the next session starts._

Allen didn't like the thought of the next torture session but he trust the voice - for some odd reason-so he had to wait for those men in white to enter his prison.

Suddenly, there was a familiar 'clack' sound that send chills down Allen's spine. He raised his head and saw the usual you-will-want-to-punch-my-face smug look on his torturer's face.

Allen's body tensed when he felt the scientist was walking towards him. The scientist reached his hand and tilted Allen's chin. Allen glared at the man's black sinister eyes in disgust and hate. But that only further to satisfy the sadist.

"We're going to put you to sleep, little one," He purred into his ears which made Allen's body even more tensed then it already is. "Forever a doll for our benefit."

 _Crack_.

The man turned towards the two guards behind him. "Bring him to the insulation room, " He ordered.

 _Crack_.

"The subjects worth have been fulfilled, for now. The process shall be held in an hour. Those who are involved, I'll see you there in an hour. Tardiness is unacceptable." He ordered from his earpiece.

 _Crack_.

He turned his attention back to Allen and gave him a smile. An evil and possessive smile.

 _Shattered_.

Before Allen knew it, a head with black eyes and a devilish smile was rolling under his feet. There were shouting and screaming, but it soon died down.

Allen glanced around his previous prison, now decorated in a beautiful red crimson that his mother always love and hate. An inhuman grin broke out on Allen's face as he stared at the one door to freedom.

"Time for a hunt." He said with glee.

* * *

 **T. L: I'm sorry but issue about the update last chapter still stands. But like I said, if you're lucky, this will be updated.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a favorite, follow or review!**


	4. Red returns Anew

**TL: Hey, Again! Yes, as you can see, another update within a week. I'm really lazy to study right now. I mean, who likes to look at a book for 24 hours anyway! Well, that's just to show you that you're quite lucky. Unlike my other fanfic. Oh well.**

 **Another thing, thank you to those who have given me favorite, follow and those who have the time to give me reviews. All of these gave me quite a motivation, even when my final is next week! Again thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It took you a month to find his location, Sebastian." Ciel pointed out with a hint of displeasure.

Sebastian bowed in apology. "I sincerely apologize, young master. Even I am shocked to find that these humans are so... secretive... " He explained with much distaste at the humans, who were causing him too much trouble then needed.

"Excuses." Ciel snapped. He then took a deep breath before exhaling. He had to admit, he was nervous. Nervous of finding the state his cousin will be in. Will he be the same like those dead children he was with. Or will he be like those trash they disposed of. Who knows, but to find out for themselves. "So, what is this organization Sebastian?"

"I believe I have brought you the documents for it, young master." Sebastian said, looking a little disappointed at his master.

"I got distracted. Now shut up and answer me." He order with a voice of authority.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed and began to inform his master of their prey. "They are a part of a religious organization known as Black order. But it seems like the one who had captured young master Allen is the supposed exile division, known as the synchronization division. Their job is to research a substance known as innocence and to create...accomodators. But because of their torturous ways of researching the innocence and forcing the innocence into those who can wield them, they were banded after the new supervisor of Black order rises up in power. It seems like they were doing illegal experiments on the subjects." He explained.

Ciel's face grimace at the thought. How dare they experiment on his cousin. "What is this innocence they are researching?" He finally asked.

"There is not much information about it but it seems like it's a type of holy substance."

Ciel snorted at the thought. Holy, what a bundle of bullshit. "What experiments are they attempting?"

"Before they were exiled, they forced the subject into... synchronizing with the substance. Most died and only 0.01% of the subjects lived. They also experiment on the innocence, which caused their previous headquarter to... collapsed."

Serves them right for playing with an unknown substance and life. "What is the subject relationship with this... innocence?"

"I do not know, young master. But by analyzing all of the information that have been gathered, I would like to conclude that the substance, innocence, chose their master. And if they do not accept that person as their wielder and yet they still attempt to use it, they will die."

Ciel chuckled at the irony. "Such a holy thing indeed. It sounds like a weapon with a devil's mind."

"So it seems." Sebastian smiled at the his master's inner joke.

As their conversation came to an end, Ciel determination increased. He will save his cousin no matter what. Even if he have to order Sebastian to kill everyone in the facility. They will pay for what they have done. No... wait... "Sebastian..." Ciel called.

"Yes, young master?"

"Kill all those who are involve in that facility." Ciel ordered coldly. Why should he care for those who harm his family? He was no longer tjat weak and feeble child that got kidnapped and sold into slavery. Unable to help his family as he watched his family die helplessly.

Sebastian grinned at his master's delightful order. "Yes, my lord."

With a single leap, both the demon and master in his arms were gone. They each have one thing in mind, save Allen Dalles-Burnett.

* * *

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel grunted as he covered his mouth, surpassing the bile after seeing the amount of corpses in the hallway of the facility. He's seen death before but the corpses are usually on fire. All he saw were black meats. He wondered whether the lifeless kids he saw in the other children's eyes can be considered dead. Ciel shrugged at the thought.

"It seems like there was a massacred here. What's more, it is fairly recent as well." He informed his master, checking the corpse for their time if death.

"Let's go in deeper. It seems like there isn't alot of children here like in my place." He noted.

"Seems like young master Allen is their only subject at the moment."

Ciel's heart fell at the statement. Sure he was tortured when he was a slave, but at least he had some sacrificial lamb to increase the time he had left. Those bastard wasn't only focused on him. But Allen was alone, in a crazy facility surrounded by people who want to research a substance that he seems to posses without giving a freaking sh*t about the subject and only cares for the results. He can't even imagine the experiments that Allen had to go through. But he needs to know. **IF** they found Allen in one piece.

They kept on running down the hall way until they finally arrived at the end. There was a single thick metal door that was left opened ominously. They went inside with no hesitation and was caught off guard by the smell of blood. It wasn't like in the hallway, where Ciel could still handle it.

This room which was filled with so many different kinds of tools had a smell worse then rotten fish. But what's worse was that Ciel knew who it belonged to. It was his cousin Allen. He was tortured and experimented on that exceeds Ciel's imagination. So many blood and scratches that could only be done by a beast's claws. Just what kind of human being could do such a horrendous things towards a child. But really, Ciel already knew there were rotten humans in the world and his cousin's case just gave further proof of it.

After witnessing the scene before him, Ciel began to held doubts. Was his cousin still alive? Was he still in his right mind? Was he still the Allen that he knew and loved? No stop it, he will find his brother figure no matter what. That was his promise to Madame red when he first saw her and intend to keep it.

When they began to search the room for any clues, Sebastian sharp hearing heard a lullaby. A very twisted and eerie lullaby, sung by a child.

 _The Lord of destruction is in search for you,_

 _Looking for the Earl now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

He immediately knew who it was. Since there was only one child at the facility, not including his master. He doubt his master would even sing at a time like this. Sebastian called for Ciel and they both rushed towards the back door of the torture room. They quietly opened the door and the sight took their breath away.

 _Maybe he will know it's me,_

 _I'll see if it's true._

The voice was melodious and yet sad at the same time.

There he stood in the middle of a small pool with a mountain of corpses was a figure in all white. The sight was breathtaking, like an angel of war who had descented from the heaven to punish the wicked. The figure had his/ her white fluffy hood up and a silver masquerade mask on his/her face. His/her body was covered in a white coat that seems to be alive with how protective it was clinging to its master. Clutching his/her figure like it was protecting her/him from the very air itself.

"Angel..." Ciel blurted under his breath. Ciel's eyes widened at his thoughtless comment.

 _The Lord of destruction is in search for you,_

 _Looking for the Earl now,_

 _Have you heard the new?_

 _I doubt that he remembers me,_

 _I only know the truth._

 _Who is it has he's heart now,_

 _I will kill him soon._

Suddenly the song stopped. Before Sebastian and Ciel could recover from their trance, the white being leaped at the speed of sound and held both Sebastian and Ciel by the throat with his coat. It's alive? Capes aren't supposed to be alive.

"Are you here to come and use me too?" The melodious voice was gone and all that was left was a calm and cold sneer.

"N-no!" Ciel knew that voice. No matter how cold he sounded right now. "It-it's me, Ciel!" He manage to choke out at the newly appearance of his cousin.

But the grip on his throat only tighten in response. Could it be Allen has lost his mind? This can't be! What had they done to him?! I can't die yet! Ciel was about to order Sebastian to free them (Usually ended up with someone being injured-aka the opponent-) when he thought better of it. Considering that his cousin had stayed at that hellish place for a huge amount of time, it must've been harder then normal for him to trust anyone. As a result, he became paranoid at everything.

"Allen!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to clear some of the clouded mist in Allen's eyes.

Sebastian was about to cut the cape that was restraining them (Even without his Master's orders)- for some reason the cape dealt much more damage towards his body then he had anticipated- but his effort had gone to waste when the tendrils like cape lessen it's gripped on them.

The mask that was on the boy's face raised and his hood fell, revealing Allen's shocked and beaten face. Ciel was shocked to find molten golden orbs instead of mercury but it soon changed back to its original colour. A trick of the light?

"Ci-ciel?" Allen whispered in a voice so broken that it could hurt Ciel's heart physically. "Is that really you?"

Allen finally dropped the two down and began to step away from the shorter boy. Ciel was confused by the sudden gesture. Was it shock or... fear?

"Yes it's me Allen. Let's go back home." He said with a recently rarely used warm smile just for his cousin.

At the gesture, Ciel could clearly see that Allen's eyes turned from confusion to fear. He shook his head frivolously. "N-no... no I can't..." He stuttered.

Ciel tilted his head in confusion. "And why not?" he asked, honestly confused. That was when he noticed the huge scar on his face. He almost flinched at the sight but held it in to avoid distrusting his cousin any further. Was it always that big and artistic?

Allen took another step back as he clenched his red hair with a stack of white at the left side of his hair. Oddly enough, even his left hand looks like a claw in the shape of scissors. Is that the unknown substance? Ciel shook his head, that's not important for now. His regained back his focuse on their current predicament.

"I-I can't... I've killed... with my own hands..." He muttered looking down at his sharp fingers.

"So?" Ciel said innocently which startled the redhead alot. "So what if you killed them? They're rotten to the cores. They are not even human anymore after what they've done to you. I think they deserves to die." Ciel explained nonchalantly. He could care less for those trash. Why would his cousin even care, after all torture that had happened to him.

Allen was speechless. He knew that something was different about Ciel. Something dark had awaken within him. He must've gone through something horrible to have his personality did a 180 turn at such a young age. Just like himself.

Allen could only guessed that it was a logical reaction. That's just how humans deal with traumatic experience. Either they forget, forge new ones or play along with a new point of view. But he did neither. He can't forget the memories nor could he forge a new one. Maybe he fits in the last category. Maybe.

When Allen didn't respond for few seconds, Ciel began to worry. He tried to talk to him again but stopped when he saw a small smile making its way on his pale face.

"Ciel sure is direct now..." He commented which got a snort from Ciel. Inside he was relieved. "I'm glad you're okay..." He muttered quietly.

Sebastian knew that the boy was losing his consciousness and fast. So he leaped forward and caught the boy just in time before his face touched the ground. The cape surrounding Allen had disappeared and only a black arm was left behind. Internally, Sebastian was glad that it was gone, cause it hurts. Alot. Ciel quickly made his way to his cousion's side with a worried expression.

"Is he okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, he'll live." Sebastian nodded.

"I meant his injuries." Ciel hissed at the still learning butler. "And that wasn't reassuring at all." He hissed irritately.

"Like any other tortured victims, young master." He replied calmly as he carried the boy on his shoulder gently.

Ciel took a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright, let's get out of here. After you have brought both me and Allen to the nearest hoespital, I want you to investigate this facility throughly." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. I'll crush anyone who harms my family and I."

Then they were gone, leaving a pool of blood and a mountain of corpse behind.

* * *

 **TL : Well, like I said in the previous chapters. Finals. It's a two weeks exam. So maybe I won't be able to update in that span of time (not that it had stopped me yet). But this week there will be an update. Well, stay tune!**


	5. Queen of hearts

**Tl: Yeah. This week is a double chapter. Yay for you! Anyway, I'm touched that some of you cared because of my finals. Thanks for the encouragement! Especially after a VERY good friend of mine drop a bomb at me with my test two result. Damn I need ice cream after that.**

 **Ahaha! Well I hope you enjoy the read!**

 **PS. Sorry for the time skip :P**

* * *

It's been a year since the case of Ciel's and Allen's kidnapping. Both had been recovering well. No one knew what happened to Allen or Ciel for that matter. They didn't know what experiment or trauma Allen had gone through to cause his hand to become so black. The blackness didn't disturb the adults much. To them it looks like body art. So they didn't discriminate him. But what disturb them the most was the glowing cross embed in his hand. Many tried to get a closer look at it but Madame red just kicked anyone who isn't her family out.

Six month of recovering and the Phantomhive family have begun to raise again. Madame red was so proud of her nephew. Eventhough he was just a thirteen years old boy, he was able to create his own company and fight in the world of business. She also helped him in sponsoring his company since she was in debt to him for finding her beloved son, but after four months, he was able to pay her back fully cash. Amazing, that little nephew of her.

Then there was that new butler that Ciel brought with him. At first she was suspicious of the man. Maybe he was a guy that likes to take advantage of a boy who had just lost his parents but after observing him for the past six months, she knew one thing. He was loyal to Ciel. And that was enough for her.

With that being said, everything was going back to normal until that day two months ago. Eventhough Allen had healed from all of his injuries, he had suddenly contracted an unknown disease that even Madame red couldn't find a cure for. It worried her endlessly.

It was in the middle of the night when suddenly she heard a piercing scream from the hallway. She quickly woke up to the sound and sprinted forward to find the source. Her heart dropped when she realized that the scream came from Allen. When she rushed into his room, he was trashing around in his bed. Blood was coming out of his ears and forehead. He told her that his head was hurting, like something was digging into his brain. She tried to soothe him, but it was no use. He was in that state until he fell from consciousness. After that terrible seizure, he would contract a high fever. The worst symptom from his fever was vomiting blood.

She felt helpless at her son's agonizing torture. She was a doctor for crying out loud. And yet she couldn't do a thing to help him. The servants we're taking turns on watching over him. Grell, her butler for some reason didn't like to be near him. Not that she minded. He was a rather bad influence after all.

Allen was sick in bed for almost a month. Their make believe story about his fragile body came true. She wondered whether it was karma. He kept on reassuring her that he was okay. She doubted it but since when had Allen ever lied to her. So she kept on hoping that he would be fine. Back to his mischievous, healthy old self.

What's more, with how many people that came to visit him, her heart swell with warmth. Even Ciel came to visit occasionally. Even though he has changed alot since the kidnapping.

But now everything was fine. Allen was back on his feet. Not like anyone could stop him otherwise. The Phantomhive family was back on track. And she had her hope back. If only those abomination of what is used to be called women would stop coming to her for abortion and everything would have been perfectly fine.

Like how this woman who lay on the stone hard road bleeding to death. If only she didn't came to her three times for abortion. She would've lived. Before Allen came back, she would've killed them the first time they visited her. But this time she gave them a chance and yet they don't listen. And they call themselves women, preposterous!

"That was a beautiful kill Madame red~" Grell sang as he twirl around the bloody corpse. He loves red. Everything about him was red. His shinigami form is proof. So much red that sometimes even she would like to see white.

She wiped her bloody hands and turned to walk back home. Even though she killed these women, why doesn't she feel a speck of satisfaction? It doesn't matter, with them gone, an innocent life won't be killed needlessly.

She kept on walking into the dark alley with Grell by her side when suddenly he froze in place.

Madame red halted in her steps. "What's wrong?" She asked with a single brow raised.

He didn't answer her, instead he kept on staring at the dark alley way. She turned to follow his gaze and froze at the sight before her.

His red hair was a mess. The streak of white hair could be seen even from their distance. He was breathing hard as though he had ran all the way from home. In a hurry. He was still in his musical pajamas. If the situation was different, she would've tackle him in a hug for his cuteness. But now, all she felt was dread. Fear of showing her beloved son this ugly side of her.

"Mom?" Allen wheezed as he made silent steps towards her.

There was a dead silent in the air. She made no move to reach for him. fearing her world would crumble again. But that silent was pierced by Grell's playful and dramatic voice.

"Aww... So the young master finally knows the truth~" He sang disappointedly. "You sure have a sharp child Madame red~ I've been avoiding him because of this particular reason too~ but alas, all the fun have its end~"

Grell's form then turned from his usual butler uniform into a red flamboyant suit. His red hair flows freely in the cold wind with a red chainsaw in his hands.

"To bad, I have to erase all witnesses~ Sorry cutie, but you have to go now~" He sand.

Madame red was about to protest but Grell was already running towards her baby.

No! He can't take Allen from her! Not again!

She sprinted forward to stop her butler from snatching her precious son. But she was wearing a dress and heels. Her movements were slow and she cursed herself for wearing something so impractical.

"Allen!" She shouted desperately. She won't make it! Will she lose him again?!

She froze when something unexpected happened. Grell was about to swing his large chainsaw at Allen but he suddenly stopped all movement. It was like some kind of invisible force was stopping him from further action. Another unexpected sight was that Allen wasn't cowering in fear like a normal child, instead he was smiling devilishly at the shinigami.

Grell looked confused but it was soon turned into fear. His hands were trembling and his weapon left his grasp.

Madame red was so confused at what could make her crazy butler tremble in fear but she'll soon find out when she heard a child's voice singing an awfully scary song in the dead of night.

 _The Lord of destruction is in search for you,_

 _Looking for the Earl now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _Maybe he will know it's me,_

 _I'll see if it's true._

It was melodious and yet haunting at the same time. A song that will forever burn into ones mind.

 _The Lord of destruction is in search for you,_

 _Looking for the Earl now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _I doubt that he remembers me,_

 _only I know the truth._

 _Who is it has he's heart now,_

 _I will kill him soon._

"You don't know the Earl and haven't heard the news," He chided. Allen stood on his tiptoes and pat Grell's head like he was some kind of child. "You shouldn't do that," He said with a sweet smile which turned into an inhuman grin. "You're way out of your league." He said darkly before turning his attention back to his mother. As sudden as the song, blood began to trickle down Grell's eyes. But that was ignored as M. Red's attention was on her son.

When their eyes met, she was startled to find golden orbs instead of mercury. Who is he? Is he not Allen? But the inhuman grin soon fell and his eyes turned back to their usual mercury.

Allen's face was the very definition of sadness. She could tell. It was both directed towards her and her victim. She didn't know whether to feel relieve at his usual self or annoyed that he even cared for the woman too. But her thoughts were halted by a sudden tackle from her said son.

He was sobbing. Why was he sobbing? Was he disgusted to have a mother who's a murderer? Will she finally lose him for good? Will she be the cause of her own hope to leave her? The questions kept on swirling around her confused mind that she didn't even realize that she had fallen to her knees.

Allen stopped her current mind track and held her face gently. He tilt her head so that they could see each others eyes. As expected, his mother's eyes were filled with sorrow, shame and fear. He needs to brake her out of this trance or he'll lose her forever. He can't afford to lose another.

"Mom, please don't make such a sad face. I'm not going anywhere," That statement finally got her attention. "I'm sorry for leaving you... Be-because of me, you became a-a murderer." He stammer as the tears pricking at the edge of his eyes but he held it in.

Madame Red's eyes widened at his utterance. How-how could he even think that! " No!" She exclaimed firmly. "You are not the cause for my own sins. I was too weak to stop myself from falling into despair. So don't you dare blame this on yourself!" She gripped his arms firmly to emphasize her words. "Never and I mean never blame yourself for something that is out of your control! You are my light, I will not tolerate any harm that comes towards you. Either if it's physically or mentally. So please, do not blame yourself..." She whispered the last line as she hugged him for dear life.

He was so small in her embrace. She could feel the tears running down her neck. She vowed that she will protect him not matter what. No one will harm her family. But if she wants to protect something, she needs to stop her nightly activities (AN: don't get the wrong idea here). "Allen, promise me you won't always blame yourself for others misfortune," She whispered in his ears. "And I'll promise you, I won't do this again as long as you live."

They released their embrace and looked at each others faces. Both broke into a fit of giggles after a few minutes have passed. "I'll try." He replied.

"Now that's a good boy." She stood as she held out her hand for him. "Shall we go?"

Allen shook his head before a wide grin appeared. "Can I do something before we go?" He ask innocently.

Madame Red's eyebrow raised in question but went along with it. "I think we may have forgotten something."

"If mom forgot about it, then it must have not been important."

"True."

* * *

The next morning, the newspaper headline had made a huge impact on the prostitutes community. No one had ever dared to abort their child after reading the case of Jack the Ripper in the newspaper. Especially after the last case where the victim was surrounded by red roses and on the wall an ominous massage was found:

 _To those who are willing to kill, should be ready to be killed as a child's life should be mine._

It made Madame red extremely happy at the result. Now, everything was truly back to normal in her life. Well, except for the fact that Grell had taken an interest on her son but she doubt it would cause any trouble. Hopefully.

* * *

 **TL : I sure am generous this week. There will be another chapter this week cause I may not be able to update for two or three weeks. So stay tune for the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Red and Blue caught the rat

**TL: Hello! Another time skip is in place but~**

 **Allen: TL will create another sub-story about the time gapes. I guess we could call it side stories. Ya know, like how the first year with my mother, at that time I hated her *giggle* , oh and also how I met La-**

 **TL: Oi! Spoilers!**

 **Allen: With that being said~**

 **TL : Don't ignore me, brat.**

 **Ciel: hump, To those who left that guy some motivation, thank...you.**

 **Allen: Enjoy! And look forward to the side-story too!**

 **Tl: Oi...**

* * *

After Jack the reaper's incident that suddenly stopped five months ago, everything went by smoothly. Well as smoothly as anyone would have hoped for.

Allen became the family's musician and a part-time inventor. Everyone was astounded by the child's performance in the Baron's birthday party. They were even more amaze by the child's genius. When one of the Baron's contractor engineer, he was socked to find that the child understood every word the man had said.

They gave him a little task like repairing mechanic or playing with chemicals. Allen didn't have much interest in mechanic but he was very eager to play with the deadly chemicals. Madame red was against it. But after getting hit full force by the might of his puppy dog's eyes, she conceded. As a result, he created the growing hair potion. Only Allen knew the formula and he only made ten of them. They all got sold out as soon as it was sent to the auction. With just those money he got from the ten potions, he could rival most of the wealthy families.

Many wanted him to reproduce it but he decline their offer. Of course he puts it lightly. Something about wanting to make it special and limited edition so that not everyone could get their hands on it. He did promise them that he would make it again. Just not the same type of potion that they thought they would get.

Allen instantly became the beloved child of the Baron family. Not that it was his purpose to begin with. He was just having fun with the modern chemicals that he could get his hands on.

Madame red on the other hand worked under Ciel as well as a doctor now. She wanted to repay her debts through her kindness. She doubted that Ciel got any womanly charm around that mansion. Mylene was a little too clumsy. What's more she was a servant.

With that being said, both mother and son are now heading towards the Phantomhive mansion receiving a letter with the Queen's dog seal on it. If Ciel used that seal to summon them, it must have been very important.

"I wonder why he called me?" M. Red muttered as she looked at the letter in her hand. "And to use the seal at that..."

Allen glanced at his mother from behind his ice cream. "Maybe it's because he finally found the black sheep." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, with the boy's tone.

"You mean the one that's been selling goods illegally behind the Phantomhive's back?"

"The one and only." He hummed in confirmation as he licked at the fluffy cream.

 _Damn it, I didn't bring my camera._ "Hmm..." M. red hummed as well before turning her attention to her son. "So, why are you following me again?"

Allen pouted at the not so willing mother to bring him along. "Can't I visit Ciel once in a while? We do live quite apart from each other." He said.

"Well, considering the reason for the meeting, I hope you're not finding trouble again." She looked at him suspiciouly.

Allen gasped dramatically as his hand flew to his mouth. "Mother, you make me sound like some kind of menace!"

"You are one." She deadpan.

Allen chuckled at that. "It's not like I try to find trouble..." M. red raised a single eyebrow at him "Okay maybe sometime, but most of the time it was unintentional."

"Yes, like you how you turned your uncle pink."

Allen swept his free hand upwards in defeat. "That was because I was distracted by the smell of food! It wasn't on purpose, honest!"

"Right~" She loves to see her son squirm like this. It just made him more like a child. Normal child actually. Most of the time he locked himself in his laboratory (It was a birthday present), some other time he helped Ciel with his cases. He was mischievous alright but he's rarely selfish like any other kids. Even Ciel is selfish.

After the incident, he had gotten quieter and mature. He was still childish, but she got the feeling that he was only acting like one to make someone satisfied. Probably her. Not that she minded. But it worried her (as well as the servants) at how fast he was growing up.

"Mom, after this can we go somewhere? I heard there's a new bookstore." He said looking as her pleadingly. She took that back, he was selfish but only when it comes to his research and knowledge. At least that's something, even if it's not supposed to be a child's obsession.

"Alright. Do you have something in mind?"

Allen nodded his head with a small 'hum'. "You can say that. Something really interesting caught my attention." He gave a small smile at the thought of the haunting rumours about the new bookstore.

M. Red eyes narrowed at the suspicious smile. Cute, but suspicious. "So you **are** trying to get into trouble..."

The kid got the guts to give her an innocent face after his suspicious smile. "What makes you say that?" _Your smile you little cutie demon._ He slightly tilt his head in an innocent gesture.

M. Red signed in defeat. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me then don't. Just... don't get into too much trouble, okay?" If he doesn't want to tell her then it'll take all her beauty before he would tell her a single thing. Allen nodded in understanding.

Well, let's just see how things goes.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. Super tense. And Allen hates it. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the adults. They've all got something under their sleeves. Well, it was to be expected. They are the underworld's rulers. Especially the kid with a smug look on his face sitting comfortably on a chair twice his size. Also, billboard was no fun.

"Ah, it went over there!"

"That bastard!"

"wait~"

"Hoho~"

Allen snorted at the commotion that had pierced the silent room. "They sure are boisterous." He commented behind a chuckle.

Ciel gave him an annoyed look before ignoring his comment. He turned his attention back at to his competitors. Ouch. Allen shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but may I take my leave?" He asked.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his question. He must have thought that Allen wanted to stay until they get to the sniffing part. Well, he doesn't. It was too boring for his taste and he needs some fresh air. Some mischief with the servants would do just fine. So he gave him 'I am bored' look.

Understanding Allen's face gesture, Ciel waved his hand nonchalantly. With that, Allen took his leave. But before he closed the door behind him, he heard Ciel spoke, "Somehow there seems to be a rat in here, too." Allen then closed the door, knowing that Ciel was trying to bait the vermin from he's hiding. Not that he could after walking into the predator's trap.

Allen smirked at the vermin's ignorant actions. He doesn't even know that the one who was trapped was he himself.

Allen walked down the hallway humming his favorite tune when suddenly he was cashed into a couple of bodies. Servants bodies.

"Ouch..."

"Did you caught it?!"

"It slipped..."

"Will you people please get off of me?" Allen hissed from under the pile of bodies.

Realizing who it was, Mey-rin, Finny and Baldroy scrambled to get off of the young master. They looked shocked, surprised and embarrassed. Allen couldn't really blame them for such reactions, since they were servants and he was a noble (he's not over his head, that's just how it is).

"We're sorry, Young master Allen! We didn't see you, you were too small! " Finny frantically apologize but got a nudged from Baldroy.

No wait, it was their fault.

Finny winched but he was as clueless as a new born baby. But when he saw the darkened look on Allen's face, he quickly made to apologize again. Though before he could shoot apologises at him, Allen stopped him.

Allen looked at them with a tight smile. "So, how are the progress in capturing the rats?"

Hearing that, the servants heads fell. Except for Tanaka who was drinking tea in the corner.

"Nothing's working..."

"Those slippery rats!"

"Even cats won't drive them away..."

"Hoho~"

Allen's eyebrow raised at their way of tackling the problem. Even a child could find that their ways are too, ineffective. Though it do make for a great comedy skit. "Where did you find these cats anyway?" He ask, patting one of the calico cat.

"Sebastian usually hides alot of cats...and Finny just happens to stumble into one of his secret cat houses." Mey-rin answered timidly.

Well, Allen already knew that Sebastian had a thing for cats. But for this many to appear. How the heck did he hide it from Ciel? Especially with his sever cat allergy. Not wanting to think it further, Allen shrugged his shoulders.

And then an idea popped into in head. "How about I call those rats out? And then you guys catch it."

The servants perk up at the suggestion. "You can?" Finny ask with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah." Not that he had anything better to do. Might as well indirectly protect Ciel's health.

The three immediately jumped with joy but suddenly they stiffened when something finally digest into their minds.

Baldroy was the one who stepped up and voiced their concern. "But... for young master Allen to help in catching dirty rats is-"

"It's alright," Allen cut him off. "It's not like I have anything to do right now. Mother and Ciel are busy finding other rats so I might as well be useful in this mansion." He said with a soft smile.

The trio still looked quite hesitant but in the end they accepted Allen's help. At least they have learned some manners since the last time he saw them. Sebastian must've drilled it into their brains after the previous visit.

Allen closed his eyes as he straighten his posture. The servants waited in anticipation. He took a deep breathe in, letting the soft song escape his lips.

 _Here little rat, don't run away,_

 _I'll be here to guide your way,_

 _So come along and I'll see you out,_

 _To a land where food won't run out._

Letting the melody travels along the hallway, four rats began to peek out of their hiding spot. The servants watched in astonishment as those very rats that have caused them so much trouble make their way towards young master Allen.

When Allen stopped singing, the rats jolted in suprise as though they were in some kind of trance. But before they could run away, a huge statue crashed at their previous stop. Fortunately, the rats were able to escape or the aim was horrible. Unfortunately, the trio still had rats to catch.

Allen noticed that Ciel had already finished his game so he made his way towards his cousin. Sebastian was there too, talking about food maybe. But suddenly, he jumped passed Allen and caught the rats with his bare hand. He then threw them outside the window as though it was an everyday thing. It might have been actually. The scene was quite comical to say the least. The servants look like they were hunting for tigers instead of a measly small rat.

Allen chuckled as he walked beside Ciel. "You're servants sure are lively, Ciel." He stated with a smile.

"Hump, look what that got me into." Even though he said that, a twitch could be seen on his lips. Though it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He looked up at the older teen. Allen has grown alot in those two years. Not that he's stating that he hasn't grown but the other boy has reached his mother's height. It was hard to talk to him. Always having to raise his head in order to have a conversation. Well, he was used to it with all the adults surrounding him, but Allen's not an adult yet. Ciel pouted at their height difference.

Allen looked down at the younger boy and smiled softly. He reached and pat the boy's head which got a grunt in return. "It's alright Ciel. You'll grow taller soon. In fact, you're taller than me at your age." He reassure his cousin.

Ciel didn't show it but he was delighted to hear that from Allen. He still got a chance.

Ciel coughed to bring back his neutral face. "I thought you came here to find the rat." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Allen shook his head negatively. "No, I'm here as a spectator. Staying home all day is getting quite boring," They were now infront of Ciel's office. Ciel had his back facing the door while Allen was facing Ciel. "Anyway, can't I visit my cute cousin without getting into trouble?" He asked innocently.

Ciel arched and eyebrow at that. "Since when don't you ever-"

Before Ciel could finish his words, large hands appeared from the door and grabbed Ciel with a cloth. Allen reached to grabbed Ciel's hand but another pair appeared and he was pulled into the room as well.

Allen stumbled inside. When he raised his head, he saw Ciel unconscious in a man's arm. There were three more occupants in the room and they were all pointing guns at his head. Allen glared at the offender.

"It seems like I miscalculated, to think that the red head would also join the party." The man said with a creepy smile on his face.

"What do we do about him boss?" Another ask, underling Allen guessed.

"Take him as well, he might come in handy." He waved towards Allen as though he was a thing. The others obeyed and brought another cloth towards his face.

Allen didn't fight back, knowing that in the end they will be the one to suffer painfully. With that thought, his world turned black.

* * *

When light began to pierced Allen's dreamless sleep, he found Ciel battered in bruises. They must've hit him while he was still unconscious. No one noticed that Allen was awake yet. So he stayed quite as the rat made a fool of himself. It seems like Sebastian scared the living shi-filth out of him. Allen almost pity him of what he was about to do to the rat next. Almost.

Allen moved to make himself known. "Ah, looks like our little red riding hood have woken up from his slumber." The rat, Azuro Vener cheered happily. Though there was still some remnants of fear in his voice.

"I guess you really don't have a brain if you mix up little red riding hood with sleepy beauty." He said nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall. Might as well bring Red out for some fun. How dare he hurt Ciel. Infront of him no less.

A vein could be seen popped out from the rat's head. "Why you little-" He began but was cut of by Allen.

"Woah, amazing how an ugly creature like you could get any uglier. I'm impressed." He feign an awe look.

The man looked like he was about to pounced at the red head but restrained himself. The chuckled coming from Ciel however broke that restrain.

He launched at Allen with a knife in hand. However, Allen calmly watched the offender closing his distance from his doom.

Allen smiled wickedly and called. "Lunampy," A silver ball with wings and a flower pattern on its face appeared from Allen's jacket. "Sick 'em girl." And it oblige her master's order happily.

The rat was taken aback by the sudden intrusion of a third party but got his wits back when he realize it was just a ball of fur. He continued on his assault and before he knew it, pain began to erect from his right hand. He dropped the knife and glanced at the source of the pain.

Everyone in the room gasped when they saw the multiple sharp teeth on the tiny creature's mouth. The occupants became more unnerve when it made a chomping gesture. It was playful alright.

A melodious laugh echos in the room. The occupants turned they're attention to the voice and was shocked to find Allen standing with his missing restrain.

"Lunampy, you have my permission to eat his hand." His innocent face does not match his words. At all.

The rat jolted back to reality and shouted. "What do you shit heads think you're doing?! Get him!"

As though realizing their situation for the first time, they reached for their guns and was about to shoot when almost all the occupants fell to their knees.

"Wha-?" The rat looked at his underlings in confusion. "What did you do?!"

That was a mistake on his part. Lunampy on the other hand, took that opportunity to eat his hand whole.

Scream of agony and pain echos in the room. Allen and Ciel gave a satisfied smile at the blood the rat flows.

"That's enough, Lunampy. We don't want him dying, yet." Hearing her Master's call, Lunampy flew to Allen and rest on his head.

The rat was now on the ground in a fetal position as he tried to stop his bleeding hand. For a man who was quite smug with himself a minute ago, now he seems like a rat in the ditch.

Allen made his way towards Ciel, untying the belt that restrained his movements.

"Thanks." Ciel said before staring at the creature on top of Allen's head. "Might I ask what that thing is?"

The 'thing' gave Ciel a big smile. With teeth and all. Though, Ciel didn't look taken aback by it or it's just that he was really good at hiding his expressions.

"Ciel, this is Lunampy my golem. Lunampy, this is Ciel my cousin."

"Did you create it?" Ciel ask, looking curiously at the golem.

"Yup, and it took six month too." Allen said proudly.

"Hmm, so this is what's keeping you in your lab."

While the two teens were talking to each other like they were at home, the rat scowled at their carefree air.

"You BASTARDS-ARGHH!" The rat double over as he clenched his stomach in pain.

After the sudden turn of event, Ciel turned to Allen with a 'What did you do' look. Ignoring the cries of a rat.

Allen shrugged as he gave his little cousin a devilish smile. "Just something that would give him a major indigestion."

Ciel's brow furrowed. "When did you-" He halted when he remembered the tea Allen helped to prepare. "I see. So you've known who was the rat all along. How?"

"He's lies are as bad as Sh-excreta."

"Only those who are an expert at lies can perceive other liars." Allen just smiled at Ciel's statement. He's not wrong. Entirely. Ciel let out a sigh of defeat when he knows that Allen won't give him an answer for his statement. "Either way, let's wait for Sebas-"

"Speak of the devil," Allen chuckled at his own joke while Ciel rolled his eyes at the older's joke. On the other hand, Sebastian was well, Sebastian. "Nice to see you are finally here for the party, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed in apology. "My apologies, young master Ciel, Allen. It seems like some other vermin needed to be exterminated while I was on my way here." For the first time, he examined his surroundings. Not that he hasn't noticed it. "I see you have dealt with these rats on your own. May I ask how exactly?"

"Paralyzation potion. Hand made by Allen Dalles-Burnett," Allen took out a small bottle from one of his pockets. One of the reason why he likes pockets. "One sniff of this thing, they all fall like flies. It also reactive well with oxygen. Only those who have drunk the antidote will be able to move." He explained with a proud look. Another reason why Ciel didn't fell victim to it. Sebastian on the other hand was just, Sebastian.

Ciel and Sebastian sweatdropped at Allen's new invention. The thing is deadly if falls into the wrong hands.

"Well, if you're already satisfied with his explanation Sebastian, it's time for my snack." Ciel said, thinking how annoying it was to miss his snack time.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian obeyed as he carry Ciel in a bridal style. "What about the rat, young master?"

"We are here to exterminate it. Might as well do it now." Ciel nonchalantly said.

"It's better if you just leave him there," Allen interjected. Ciel gave him a questionable look. "He'll die anyway. Of blood loose and stomach problem. A human can take so much. My indigestion potion isn't meant to kill but with the way his brain is picking up pain, he'll die a torturous death. It's more satisfying this way." He explained with a smile.

Ciel eye twitched for a millisecond before nodding in agreement. Afterall, the man did hit him. It's fair that he suffer for it.

After that was settle, Sebastian made to exit the mansion when he remembered something. "Would you like for me to escort you home, young master Allen?"

"Huh? Ah, no. I'll just steal one of the horses here and make my way to the new bookstore in town," He waved the duo goodbye. "Don't forget to rest Ciel. You took quite the beating there! Oh, and tell my mother that I'm fine! " And then he was gone from the room.

"Young master Allen sure is a unique child." Sebastian noted.

Ciel nodded in agreement. "He's always been weird. But he got weirder after the..." He trailed off. But Sebastian knew what he meant.

* * *

Allen walked down the street as he searched for the new haunted bookstore. When the very out of place shop was insight, he smiled devilishly.

"Found you, my cute little innocence~" He sang as he made his way towards the bookstore.

From that day onwards, the Fabula Viber was in Allen's- the accomodator of crown clown and 14th Noah- possession.

* * *

 **TL: Thank you for reading! Major time skip are now over. It's time for the juicy part! Well, see ya in... Three weeks!**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews (it'll give me motivation). Bye!**


	7. Bloody Kidnappers I

**TL: Oh yeah! I am done with that thing they call to measure our potential to learn! Anyway, sorry for the wait.**

 **Also, thank you to those who left a review, favorite and follow! It makes me happy to finally reach 50 on favs!**

 **I also like to mention about the little spin-off. Yes, it is underway but you better keep your eyes open cause it doesn't have a fixed time. Wait...all my fanfic doesn't have a fixed time. Ah, well. You know what I mean.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen yawned as he watched the scenery surrounding him passed by in a blur. Lunampy was in his hand, enduring his abuse but even that didn't get Allen out of his boredom or grumpiness.

Since the rat incident, time had passed by peacefully- well, for Allen that is- and before he knew it, it was already August. A very hot time of the year. Great. Not that he hate it but it's just too _hot._

Allen glanced at the other occupant to find his mother checking her flawless red nails. Why would she check it when it was already flawless? He couldn't help but groaned, remembering the time his mother had to wake him up for her usual mother and son outing. Why does it always have to be at the most inappropriate time?

"You shouldn't groaned, Allen." She said from behind her nails.

"Considering how you woke me up at a deathly hour, I can't help but to be a bit grouchy."

"Allen honey, it's already in the afternoon." She reminded the boy.

Allen pouted at her logic. Be damned logic. " Where are we going in this hot weather?" He asked. "I would rather stay in my cold lab."

She sighed, snatching Lunampy away from his abuse to pet her affectionately. "That is one of the reason why you need to get out. You can't just leave your skin to crumple with no sunlight to bathe in," She said in a serious tone. Allen rolled his eyes, like he would care for his skin. It's fine as it is, thank you very much. But he didn't voice it, to avoid his mother's wrath. "Secondly, Ciel will be there too and I hear he'll be investigating an interesting case."

Allen raised his eyebrow at his mother. "Really? Isn't it because you just wanted to see him?"

M. Red pouted at her son unwillingness. But she dropped the facade and answered him honestly. Nothing could get through that supposed to be thick head of his. Even if heis in a bad mood. "It's been a long time since we've seen him. Might as well give him a visit since he's close by, " She shrugged, releasing Lunampy and left her to Allen's mercy as she got back to her nails. "Anyway, don't you miss him too?"

Allen stared at her before giving her his usual sweet smile. "You're right. I do miss him now that I think about it." he said, releasing Lunampy from her torture and placed her on his head. Her favorite spot, which she was grateful for.

M. Red returned the smile. "I knew you would," She said before the smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Investigating a case is just a cherry on top." She added which got an amused eye roll from Allen.

* * *

"I couldn't care less on who sent that letter..." Ciel said grumpily. "I hate walking into crowded places."

The master and bulter continued their kind-of-argument as they walked into the small mansion. When Sebastian finally conceded with his young Master's argument, the conversation turned towards being away from the hyperactive, clumsy and crazy servants that would do the master some good, but what they didn't expect was another group of troublemakers behind the door that they we're about to open.

When the duo walked into the room, their dream of having a peaceful evening doing their investigation crumbled to pieces. Ah, how fair is life.

Before them stood a chaos that could even compete with his incompetent servants that Ciel left behind. And the reason for the chaos was because they couldn't find the... the... TEA LEAVES?!

Snaping himself out of his frozen mind, Ciel addressed the cause for the room demised. "Madame red?! Lau?! Why are you here?" He exclaimed in shock and anger. Aren't they supposed to be nobles? Where have their courtesy gone? In the ditch?

Sebastian on the other hand was still recovering from the sudden surprise. Why can't he ever escape from cleaning up after these people's mess? God just loves to ruffle his feathers doesn't he.

"Ah. He came back pretty quickly." M. Red said dissapointely. Was she actually purposely making a mess? She then proceeded to answer her nephew's question. "Since my little nephew was nearby, we thought of coming for a visit. It has been a long time since we last saw each you." She said, giving him a brief hug.

When he got his answer from M. Red, Ciel turned to Lau to get his explanation with one brow raised. "I've heard rumours about the interesting things that's been happening around here." He said with a smile, not opening his eyes at all.

"So in the end, both of you are just bored." Ciel concluded dejectedly. Dealing with these two were like dealing with uncontrollable monkeys. Of all the people he didn't want to see, they all came.

Not wanting to waste time chattering in a messy room, Sebastian went to work to clean the room and to prepare the tea. He wondered why M. Red would even keep that butler of hers if he doesn't even know how to find the tea leaves properly. How incompetent.

"Today's tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey's." Sebastian announced as he brought the four cups to to serve to M. red, Lau, Ciel and placed another if the other occupant wishes to join them.

"It's the same kind of tea but the way you make it shows the difference," M. Red said with a satisfied hum. She then turned to glanced at Grell who was standing behind her. "Grell, you should follow his example." She added.

"Y-yes, madame." He said with an embarrassed face.

Sebastian gave him a look of disapproval. How can a butler not satisfy their master? Honestly.

M. Red stared at Sebastian appreciatively. "Everytime I see you, you're more handsome than before," She purred as she groped his butt. This made Ciel and another froze in disgust. "Why don't you simply stop working here and serve me!" She suggested which was the final straw for two occupants.

"Madame Red/mother!" The two children exclaimed in anger and disgust.

M. Red turned to stare at the redhead on the couch with a grin. "Oh, don't worry, Allen. You'll always be my number one angel!" She said happily. Oh, the irony.

Allen pouted at his mother. "Really, mother..." He said exasperatedly, while palming his face. "Witnessing my mother invading someone's personal space after waking from my nap is not something that I would like to see." He deadpanned.

M. Red's grin was still in place as she waved away her son's accusing eyes nonchalant.

Ciel should have expected that if M. Red was here, then Allen would be too. But the fact that he had almost forgotten about the other teen made him startled by his casual appearance. Though he did a good job of hiding his suprise.

"Have you been napping the whole time?" He asked the older teen, noticing the fluff ball on Allen's head that was showing its vicious teeth.

Allen's eyes were still in a daze, so the teen rubbed it to wash the sleep away. He stifle a yawn as he glanced at Ciel with droopy eyes. "Hm-mm, yeah. Mother woke me up quite early today." He replied, hanging lazily on the couch while hugging the fluffy ball.

Ciel raised his brow at the teen. "It's already in the afternoon." He pointed out which got a stifle laugh from M. Red and Lau.

"Told you so." M. Red interjected. As a result, she got a pointed look.

Not wanting to waste anymore time -Ciel doubted that they could move forward with the conversation if he were to care for all the little things these people were to brought upon him- Ciel turned serious.

"Let's talk serious matters now, have you heard of the recent kidnapping?"

This got Allen's attention as he made his way towards the empty seat. "You mean the one on the news lately?" He ask while sipping his tea. He had to admit, it's good. But the name itself was quite ironic. He hid a small smile behind the cup.

"Yes."

"Then what are you planning, my little nephew?" M. Red ask with a challenging smile.

"This is no ordinary case," Ciel continued, picking at the dessert before him. "The kidnappers are very picky on who they kidnapped. That's why _**she**_ is so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" Lau ask from behind his teacup.

" The victims were both from the upper and lower class. All of them are either beautiful, talented or unique. If the victims were only those of the lower class then it's normal but this case has dragged in the upper class as well," Ciel took another bite from his dessert. "What's more, a noble or nobles are involved with this kidnapping. More reason to investigate it."

"The queen's watchdogs have been dispatched and I'm quite interested in this case," Lau smiled from behind the teacup. Put the damn cut down already. "However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" He ask, making his way towards the younger teen.

M. Red watched the scene in worry while her son was at ease. M. Red didn't voiced out her opinion yet, but she worried for her nephew of the path he has chosen. It was dark and full of horror. She doesn't want him to brake when the time would come for everything he had taken upon himself crashing down upon him. The boy was still so young. She worried for Allen as well. Because she sense that her son is almost the same as Ciel. Ah, why does everyone she cares for always follow the path of destruction?

"What do you mean?" Ciel ask in genuine confusion.

"I sense a wild beast in this case. A person who does not care for another human life," Lau reached for the Earl's chin. "Are you scared? You will finally be able to witness what the underworld really have to offer, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel glared at the man for his insolent. "I came because I was worried for my fiancee's safety. I don't need your worry or do I have to answer to your questions." He replied firmly.

Lau smiled at the look the child was giving him. "Not bad, the look in you eyes are good."

Allen finally glanced at the two's interaction from the dessert he was served. The Chinese man must've been crazy if he thought that the look was healthy for a child. Ciel was broken. But so was Allen. It's one of the reason Allen didn't try to stop his adopted cousin. Because when the heart has been engulfed in darkness, it is hard for it to reach the surface. He could only help to prevent the darkness crumbling Ciel's heart to pieces.

As sudden as the atmosphere had turned dark, it quickly vanished by Lau's next statement.

"Then let's take a stroll with me!" He excitedly exclaimed as he pulled the younger teen by his wrist.

M. Red slammed her hands on the table. "Wait just one second!" She shouted at the retreating man. "Geez, both Allen and I have come here to have a peaceful afternoon tea with the Earl, but we can't even have that?" Allen looked at his mother with narrowed eyes. Liar. "At least don't leave us hanging after we've took the time to visit you. Let us come as well," She said with her hand on her hip. "So, do you know where the last crime scene was?" She questioned the man as she made her way towards Allen side to urge him to come along.

Allen seemed reluctant to leave the delicious tea (So was Lunampy) but followed his mother either way. He stood beside Ciel as his mother and Lau argue about the pettiest things.

"Maybe you should stop them." Allen said to the younger teen.

Ciel flash him a glance before getting the attention of both of the adults. "Calm down, I know one person who would know a little bit about the case. It's better then nothing anyways." He sigh, before paling at the thought of _**that**_ person. "It's too bothersome to ask the police, since those wretched nobles must have forced them to cover it up. It's also a waste of time."

"...Earl, you can't mean..." Lau muttered as though realization struck him like thunder. Even his eyes were about to open. But alas, it stayed closed.

"There's no other way..." Ciel sigh dejectedly. "It's bothersome but he works fast."

M. Red looked confused but Allen seems like he doesn't want to take part in the case anymore.

 _Please, tell me it's not him-_

* * *

 _-it is him, Allen examine the shop dejectedly_.

"So, what is this place?" Lau asked the master and butler duo. Allen gave the man a weird look. He seems so sure when they were at the mansion. The guy sure walk in stride.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" M. Red questioned the Earl. The others ignored her while was Grell had his hands full of with stopping his mistress from scolding the boy.

Ciel walked into the shop with the other following behind him. The place was as shabby as ever. There seems to be new coffins but Ciel tried to not think about it. He wondered who was the unlucky guy.

"Are you here, undertaker?" Ciel called, as loud as his dignity would allow.

Suddenly, a creepy laugh echos in the shop. The occupants paled at the sound. Four of them seemed like they do not want to be there in the first place, while the other two seemed exasperated.

"Hihihi~ I knew that you would come~" The source of the sound came from one of the coffin. The occupants turned to find a creepy man grinning widely behind the coffin. This however scared the hiby-jiby out of M. Red, Lau and Grell. "Welcome, Earl~ would you like to know how it feels like to sleep in my custom made coffin~?" He asked the child happily.

 _Still a creep_ , Allen thought. He was about to show himself out, thinking that he could avoid any interaction with the silver man if he were to escape now but he should've known that he wasn't that lucky.

Suddenly, Allen was tackled by the said person and was swung around by the man.

"Ah~ what a cute child! That dirty fiery hair and mercury eyes are priceless!" He stopped on their twirling session and took both of Allen's hands. He didn't even notice the ball of fur biting his head off. "How about it. Would you like to sleep in my coffin?" Allen didn't immediately retort as he waited for his world to stop spinning.

The other occupants in the room was speechless. Well, except for M. Red whose mother instinct kicked in to save her child. She snatched Allen from the undertaker's grasped and hugged him possessively, away from him.

"He will do no such things." She sneered at the man with venom in her tone. This however startled all the occupants in the room, except for the man receiving the grunt of it.

"Mom, it's okay. He was just joking," Allen turned to glare at the man. "Right?" He said sternly. His eyes for a millisecond turned gold which only undertaker and Sebastian noticed.

Undertaker gave a sheepish laugh. "Joking~Joking~"

Ciel who had finally been able to regain his composure got back to business.

* * *

Undertaker did have information about the case but the price was to give him a first rate laugh. What a difficult price indeed.

The first to go was Lau, he made a very bad and dry joke which got an instant reject. Second to go was M. Red, and her joke was for some reason had caused both Grell and Sebastian to cover Ciel's and Allen's ears. Before they knew it, Lau and M. Red had both of their mouth sealed. Personally by undertaker himself.

Not feeling satisfied, undertaker turned to Ciel and Allen. Allen really didn't feel like making a fool of himself to make the crazy guy laugh and he could tell that Ciel was too. Noticing the young Masters discomfort, Sebastian took the stage.

He dragged the silverhead to another room and warned them not to look inside with a devilish sweet smile. Soon, laughter was in the air. Allen and Ciel looked at each other in puzzlement.

When Sebastian and undertake finally exited the room, the silverhead man was left breathless with drools dripping down his chin. Allen tried to ask Sebastian what he had just done but his mother forbid him from asking.

When undertaker finally caught his breath, they began to talk about the case and how the victims weren't only the upper or the lower class women but prostitutes as well. The prostitutes were mostly killed on spot for their organs. There was a similar case before but Jack never appeared in a murder scene after the warning. They thought it was Jack's return but Allen pointed out that Jack mostly ripped out the womb not their eyes, heart or lungs. For now, Jack was off the list. But not completely.

But they did discover two crucial info. One was that the kidnapper was indeed a noble. How undertaker found that out was beyond Ciel, it was like trying to questioned how Sebastian found information within minutes. Second was that, the noble was an expert at holding the knife or sharp objects because of the clean cuts on the corpse.

When they've received the information they have come for, they took their leave but was stopped by undertaker's statement to Ciel on whether he could kill the perpetrator.

Ciel told him that there were rules, even in the world of darkness. "...I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackey want to use, I will solve them." He said with determination before turning back to look at undertaker. "Sorry for intruding, undertaker." With that, he was gone.

Undertaker watched as the Earl and his underlings existed the shop, leaving him and a boy behind. "Are you not going to go with them?" He ask, looking down at the red-headed teen beside him.

Allen glanced at the man beside him, a little irritated by the difference in height. "I need to ask you for a favor." He said.

Undertaker brows arched in interest. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Allen then began to walk towards the exit. Knowing that his mother would panic if he's not there by her side. "There's movement from the _**family**_ in the east, Japan. It's not big yet, but I want you to find out what they are up to," He stopped in his step and looked back. "That's where the ark sleeps." He then bowed and took his leave.

Undertaker watched the last of his customer leave the shop. His face then broke into a wide smile. "Seems like the war is almost at its climax, hihihi~" He said as he skipped away.

He then noticed something on the coffin that doesn't belong to him. "What's this?" He reached to grab the small bottle and read the note that was left with it.

* * *

 _To: Undertaker._

 _You're still creepy._

 _As compensation for the favor that I ask of you, I give you this potion. You can only use it once and you have to drink it in one gulp. It'll make you sleepy but that is a small price to pay to meet the one you wish. So yeah, do your job properly._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Allen Dalles-Burnett._

* * *

Undertaker's eyes widened in shock behind his bangs. His cunning smile turned genuine. "That little master, I don't deserve such payment." He chuckled.

* * *

 **TL : Thank you for reading! Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out. Stay tune!**


	8. Bloody kidnappers II

**TL: Hello again. I really don't know what to say in this author's note but Umm...**

 **Oh yeah, this chapter might be a little... Boring? Is that the right word? And there's also a character from another anime here. Hehe, I just couldn't helped myself. Anyway, the chapter might be boring, but it has an important information for future understanding.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **Guess which anime the character belonged to. (~_)**

After getting lost for the fifth time, they finally managed to reach the mansion. Unharmed, fortunately. Allen got the feeling that Grell was doing it on purpose though.

M. Red was fuming, Ciel was nonchalant but the popping veins on his forehead says otherwise, Allen was sleepy, Lunampy was on his head, sleeping, and Lau was taking everything in stride. Nothing unusual at all. Well, except for the fact that half way home, Sebastian jumped out of the carriage with style. That guy and his random poses never cease to amaze Allen one bit.

Lau was talking about having tea after a long trip, but what surprises M. Red the most was that they were greeted by the Phantomhive handsome butler, Sebastian, when they finally entered the mansion. How the hell did he-?

"Welcome back, I've been waiting for everyone's return." He bowed with that usual sweet like honey smile.

Allen wasn't shocked like his mother was when he found the butler waiting for them with tea. Afterall, he is one hell of a butler. Literally. He wasn't even shocked when he got the list of suspects with him. Allen didn't know whether the butler was even trying to hide his identity or that he wishes to tell the whole world that he was not human. He will never understand what the demon is thinking. Not that he would want to know. Maybe he was just thinking too deeply about it. Or maybe Sebastian was just one hell of a troll in the end.

Allen nodded at his conclusion, that has a high possibility of being true.

They were now having tea again, discussing about the prime suspect for the kidnapping. Their highest suspect was Viscount druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber who was a graduate from medical school but hasn't proven to have any interest in the profession. He seems to be interested in the dark arts as of late and that only deepen their suspicion. Fortunately for them, he was holding a party. This made it easier for them (Earl Phantomhive and his lackeys, as Lau would like to call them) to investigate him and his home in close quarter. What's more it's tonight.

"Madame Red," Ciel called, finishing the last of his cake. "Because of this, I was wondering if you can think of something?"

A devilish smirk appeared on her face. "Aren't you underestimating me?" She said with a flip of her red hair. "A few words here and there, and it'll be arrange." She said, proudly.

Allen gave his mother a look after he had finish the fifth pieces of cake. Unfortunately, the other five were devoured by Lunampy. "Mother, are you talking about the invitation that's been rotting in that stack of papers on your table?" Allen asked, drinking his tea innocently.

Madame Red almost choked on her tea at his statement. Making Grell a little frantic. While Lau was trying to keep his laughter in, after receiving a glare from her. "Uh, it's there?" She asked, sheepishly.

Allen sighed. "Yes. It's on top of the invitation stack that I had to arrange for you," He sighed again. He's been doing that alot lately. "Really mother, you should at least clean up that mess once in a while." He deadpanned with a slight tone of dissapoinment.

M. Red stared at her son in disbelief. After realizing that Allen was serious about his statement, she let out a nervous chuckle. "I'll try." Was her answer. Heck, she would really need to try. Considering the mountains she had left untouched. Those piles could kill if they're not careful.

Allen was about to pressed the matter -he had to get it through her thick skull- but was interrupted by Ciel.

Ciel was amused by the mother and son antics but they didn't have the time to waste. He coughed to catch their attention. "It's been decided then."

"Young master, I think it's not wise to go to the party by using the Phantomhive's name." Sebastian added.

Ciel looked thoughtful before nodding. "You're right."

"Leave that to me!" M. Red exclaimed excitedly with a very suspicious smile on her face.

Ciel felt unease at the smile so he turned to Allen for some help. When he noticed that the son also had the same smile as his mother, he knew he wouldn't be excited for the party. Not that he was anyway.

Lau noticed the duo's wicked smile and couldn't help but to chuckle at Ciel when he saw his expression. "Poor, little Earl."

Sebastian nodded with a small wicked smile on his face.

"So grand." Allen stared in awe at the amount of people and decoration put into the party. "I don't like it." He solemnly said.

M. Red walked next to her son and pat his nicely combed hair. "Aw, don't be like that, Allen. I'm sure it'll be fun. You also look so cute like this." She cooed at her son.

Allen was wearing a black suit with a silver tie that matches with his mercury eyes. His red hair was combed back with the extra length tied in a small ponytail. The red scar on his face stood out on his fair skin which made his appearance more unique and eye-catching. Overall, Allen was one of the most handsome young men that have attended the party. Of course, Sebastian was also among those handsome men.

"I still don't like it. They're staring." He muttered under his breath. His head was lowered, but because of the combed hair, his bangs wasn't able to hide his face like he had wanted it to.

"That's because you're too cute, Allen." She tackled her son in a hug. Allen was already as tall as M. Red, so she wasn't able to hug him like when he was little, but he was still smaller then her that made it looks like she was hugging a porcelain doll.

"Mother... " Allen whined from her shoulder.

"Oh, don't be such a whine Allen," Ciel stated irritably. "At least you're not in these." Ciel gesture to his adorable ball gown. A beautiful balance of frills, roses and pink. It's amazing how fitting it looks on him.

Allen stared at the boy before giving him a mischievous grin. "Come now Cecilia, a lady shouldn't have such a frown on her cute face." He said, tilting the younger boy's chin.

Ciel blushed at the statement and was about to protest or hit Allen on the head when M. Red tackled the boy in a bear hug just like the one she gave Allen a minute ago.

M. Red squeal loudly in affection. "So cute! Super cute!"

Ciel flustered at the overly affectionate auntie. "Le-let go! Why do I even have to wear something like this?!" He asked, blushing frivolously.

"Because it's cute." Said M. Red and Allen in unison with a **fake** innocent smile.

Their respond just made Ciel's vein popped out even more. But before he could yell at the two again, Sebastian's calm tone pierced the bickering trio.

"A lady shouldn't shout so loudly." He said, tipping his glasses a little with a devilish smile. "We are here in a disguise my Lady. Lau's role as M. Red's date, you as M. Red's niece and Allen's date, I as your tutor while Grell is just as he is. So please act like a lady and don't make your efforts go to waste." He said.

Ciel shivered at the reminder of his afternoon special lady (torture) course. He never want to go through it again. Never. Even if his life depended on it.

Ciel let out a huffed as he crossed his arms. "Fine. But I still don't understand why it have to be a girl."

"Well, you are kind of famous Ciel," Allen said which got Ciel's attention. Allen smirk at his cousin's confused expression. "You may have not shown your face in public much, but alot of people know you as a boy wearing an eye patch with a handsome butler by his side," Allen exclaimed. "Quite a specific description, don't you think?"

Ciel bit his lips in frustration before letting out a tried sigh. "Fine. No use arguing about something that have come to pass. Let's just get this over with." He said impatiently.

Allen smiled before giving Ciel his arm to hold onto. Ciel was reluctant to take his arm but in the end he conceded. They made their way into the lively mansion with M. Red, Lau, Sebastian and Grell following from behind.

As soon as they stepped into the mansion, Allen instantly regretted his decision to tag along. His right eye twitched at the amount of people in the vicinity.

Ciel noticed the older boy's odd behavior so he asked, "You hate people that much?" Considering Allen's experience, Ciel wouldn't be surprised if his question was a home run. So Ciel was shocked to find Allen shaking his head negatively at his question.

Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. Allen sigh. "It's not that I hate people," He nervously examine the party. "I just don't like being in crowded places. Alot of things can happen behind the gleaming veil afterall."

Ciel didn't understand Allen's hidden massage so he just shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject. He was about to start the investigation, but stopped when Allen didn't make a move to follow him.

Ciel sent an irritated look towards the teen. He then noticed the slight curious look inside the boys eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out when Allen got something interesting in mind. Or when he found something that caught his eyes. Usually it ended in a disaster, but sometime the result was spectacular. Like the accidental blue skin potion. Ciel still couldn't understand what made people want to buy that.

"Sorry, Ciel." Allen apologized as he turned to look at Ciel. The teen's face was the very definition of a child who had found a new toy. Maybe he did. "There's something else that I want to do. How about you investigate with Sebastian?"

Ciel tilt his head to look at the person or something that had caught Allen's eyes. All Ciel saw was a very expensive vase, a maid and a very beautiful teenage girl... Wait, teenage girl? Since when has Allen been interested in girls? ( **A/N: Please don't misunderstand this question ﹏)**

"What's interesting about her?" Ciel asked out of curiosity. It must be the girl, right?

Allen smirked at the boy's obliviousness. "A girl with the power to save the world." Allen replied cryptically.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the answer. It seems like Allen didn't want to tell him the truth (you have no idea) . He would always says something ridiculous if he didn't want to share. What's more, Ciel knew when to drop the subject if Allen wouldn't budged with his nonsense.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way." Ciel said as he made his way towards Sebastian.

Allen watched with a smile as Ciel disappear into the crowd. "But I'm not lying." Allen muttered.

"Good evening, miss. May I join you?" Allen said politely as he took a glass of juice from the Maid. Don't worry, he told her he doesn't drink.

The teenage girl turned her bored gaze from the crowd to Allen. Allen had to admit, she was quite an eye candy. She was a fair-skinned young girl of average height, with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. Her dress was a flowing red gown with puffed-up shoulders and a white section over her bust with a red corset around her waist, and two large red bows on both sides of her hips. She also wears a pair of white silk gloves and red heels while still retaining her red bows in her hair. She was truly a spectacular sight. Though, her red attire reminds him alot of his mother.

"Hmm, have you come to ask me for a dance as well?" She said in an icy tone.

This however didn't deter Allen one bit. He kept the smile on his face and avoid any eye contact. Using the glass he was holding as a distraction. "No. I'm actually here just to talk with you." He said.

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. The moment she opened her mouth, Allen knew something was about to happen. "Don't lie. Are you here to just make yourself look good or have you actually come to talk to me." It wasn't a question, more like a demand.

Allen stumbled on his posture at her voice. It's like something was pulling at his strings that was connected to his mind. The feeling was odd. Cold, submissive, and fear? But even if that were the case, Allen wouldn't give up that easily. Allen stood his ground as he stared at the girl with impertinent eyes.

The girl seemed shocked, curious and yet amused at the boy's force of will. So she questioned him for the first time. "How are you able to withstand my order?" She asked. Truly genuine to know the answer.

Allen gave her his deadly (sweet) smile. "I am quite unique myself. But you sure do have a powerful voice," He held out his hand. "My name is Allen Dalles-Burnett, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The girl blinked before taking his offered hand. "Kudou Asuka. The pleasure is all mine."

There was a moment of silence before the music started and the guest began to slow dance. Allen could even see Ciel dancing with Sebastian from where he was. He wondered why Ciel was dancing with Sebastian. And the faces Ciel made were hilarious.

Allen shifted his gaze to find his mother and he was not surprise to find her with a couple of unknown men trying to please her like a queen. He shifted his gaze again and saw that Lau was just being... Lau. He was about to figure out what to do at the awkward situation when Asuka made the decision for him.

"Would you like to dance?" She ask, looking at his expectantly. The ice in her voice had slightly melted. Allen stared at her as though she had grown a new pair of eye. "Well?" She asked again. A little irritated.

Allen snapped out of his stupor and guide her to the dance floor. Allen wasn't trying to brag, but he thought that they were the most graceful dancers there. Even most of the people who had been dancing a minute ago with their partners stopped to admire our harmonious dance.

"What makes you unique?" Asuka whispered, breaking the calm silence. "Well, other than that scar of yours I presume."

"My arm." Allen said, catching her from her waist as he tilt her body.

"Arm?" She looked at him questionably. "Not your voice?"

"There are different types of unique, Miss Kudou."

"Asuka," She muttered. "It's weird adding a miss with my family's name. Especially since mine is Japanese."

Allen thought for awhile. "Then, Asuka-san?" He tilted his head cutely.

Asuka snorted at his attempt. "It sounds weird with your deep British accent. Just call me Asuka, we're not that far behind in age," She said. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen. But will soon turn fifteen."

Asuka smiled. She has a very beautiful smile. "One year apart, not that long."

"I was still in my mother's womb when you were able to walk." He noted, which got himself a slap on the shoulder. Well, he deserved that. Considering he had just lied through his teeth.

"Anyway, back to the subject..." Damn, Allen thought he had avoided the question. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Allen tried to smirk but it turned into a grimace instead. "You could say that it's a curse or a blessing...depending on ones view actually." He said as he twirled her body.

Asuka gave him a flat look. "I don't care what others think. What I want to know is what you think of your arm. And don't think I didn't notice you were avoiding the question again." She was getting fed-up with his constant avoidance of the subject. Especially since he was the one who initiated it.

 **Sharp** , was all Allen could describe her. It's not like he was avoiding the questions willingly, it's just that there were unknown eyes and ears that could eavesdrop on their conversation at that very moment. He wouldn't want to take a risk and be found out just yet.

Suddenly two things came to his attention at once. First, it was the fact that Ciel had managed to grabbed the Viscount's interest and they were now heading towards a very suspicious room. Second, his left eye was twitching at the presence of an akuma. He covered it up quickly with his bangs so that Asuka wouldn't be able to see it. But because she have hawk-like eyes, she was able to detect it just a millisecond before Allen could hide it.

Ah. this is so troublesome. Allen thought as he took a step back from Asuka.

Asuka's eyes widened at the sight. "Your eye..."

Allen gave her a smile before bowing with elegance when he realized that the song had finished. "I am sorry, Miss Asuka. But it seems like our time here is up." He straighten his back and was not surprised to be met with a frown. "I have some other things to attend to, if you would excuse me." He bowed again and was about to take his leave when Asuka stopped him by the sleeve.

"Wait," She said firmly. Allen felt the cold chill again but kept it hidden behind his polite mask. He was sure that Asuka didn't even realize that she was using her 'voice'. "We have been avoiding the state of our class for a while now as I would like to bring it up for the sake of information." She said.

Allen raised his brows with interest.

"I would like to propose to you a partnership with yours sincerely. I am Kudou Asuka, the first child and heir to the Kudou company. I would like to have you as my partner in business, Allen Dalles-Burnett, known for his miracle inventions." She said with a straight face full of determination.

Allen grinned at the proposal. "And what would I get in return, miss Asuka?" He challenged her. He knew what he could benefit by being partners with her but he just wanted to make sure that she was determined to fulfil both of their deals.

"We would, no, will sell your products internationally, including the isolated Japan in your name. We could also provide you the needs for your experiments and protection. We are a very powerful company. Something trivial like safety, ingredients or travels are something that we could afford in a flash." She said without hesitation.

"And what would you want in return? I'm sure my products aren't the only thing that caught your interest."

"Your cooperation. I want to know what you know about my voice. And with the way how you had just describe this issues, it seems like there is something more then just a mere 'unique'. I would like to know everything about it. As well as thirty percent of the sales."

Allen chuckled at her business-like tone. "Alright," He pulled out a card from his pocket. "Here is my card, please call or visit if you have the time. We will discuss the deals further when we have the time."

Satisfied with the result, Asuka gave a firm nod and watched as Allen walked away.

 **TL : I hope you enjoy the read! Please leave a review, favorite or follow After this massage.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the 50 favorites! And 70 follow! Let's aim for a hundred! Reach the sky! Stay tune!**


	9. Bloody kidnappers III

**TL : Heya! Sorry for the late update.**

 **Sorry if there isn't alot of action, cause... Yeah, Sebastian can easily deal with with those trash. He's quite...overpowering. sigh.**

 **Anyway! I would like to give a cookie to... AmeYuki-02... for figuring out the character, Asuka's origin! Yes, she is from mondaiji (Dang the title is long) and I love all the characters in that anime! **

**Since it's a character from another anime, you guys can ask mister google to have a better grasp of her personality and features!**

 **So with that being said, most of the new characters that will be in the story doesn't belong to me except for one. Hehe... I'll let you guess on who'll that be.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **abc" - Neah talking**

 **"** _abc" - innocence talking_ (though you have to look at the situation)

\- **Oh, the way crown clown talks to Allen is the same way as in the story Synchronization. Though a little different. But the genius in Synchronization was too clever for me so it might not be understandable sometimes and I apologize for that. Anyway, check out the story of you haven't, cause it's written by a creative genius I tell ya.**

* * *

Since everyone was distracted by Sebastian's little play, Allen was able to sneak into the room that Ciel and the creepy pedophile viscount had just entered. 15 minutes had already passed since Ciel first entered the room. Though they haven't exited it yet. Allen hoped that Ciel knew what he was doing. But even if he were to be in danger, Sebastian would have already ran to his side by now. So maybe he's still safe?

Allen opened the door before him silently as he sneaked into the room unnoticed. When he first stepped into the room, the first thing that popped into his mind was, dark. Allen examine the room with his sharp eyes. Good thing he had a pretty good night vision. All those night trying to seek away from the servants came in handy. The room was like any other fancy room you would stumble upon in a rich mansion. But something was amiss. The air... for some reason, it was heavy. Very heavy. Why...

Before Allen could figure out the bad feeling he felt in the air, it was already too late. His eyes began to blur as his mind was misted. Allen tried to focus on his surroundings but it was futile. His mind was already a mashed potato. With the last drop of sense in Allen, he bolted to the doors.

But since lady luck _truly_ hated him to the core, a man who was three times lager than Allen stood between him and the door. Allen glared at him in annoyance. Why does fate always makes his job harder then it should?

Before Allen could even stab the man in the leg with his hidden weapons, his legs gave out on him. His whole body felt heavy and he hated the feeling of helplessness.

Allen gave the huge man and the hidden viscount one last nasty glare before he fell into a deep sleep.

 _Damn Karma._

* * *

 **You sure are careless, Allen.**

...

 **What? Cat got your tongue, shorty?**

Neah...

 **Hmm?**

Shut up.

 **Khahahaha! Hey! You damned rock, it seems like our little Allen is embarrassed!**

 _Anger! Taunt._ Neah falling down a tree. _Laughter_.

 **Hey! How did you even know that?!**

 _Silence_.

 **Allen!**

Crown clown!

 _Guilt. Apologize._

Ugh, nevermind. It's fine. Anyway, if you're here to just bother me then I would like to have a little nap before I wake up.

 **You're not escaping now? Even if your body is incomplete, with the combination of both mine and the rock's power, a little poison shouldn't be a problem.**

Well, there's always a reason for everything. Especially after meeting that girl. I have a feeling we'll meet someone where we're going to...visit.

 _Fear_. Allen injured. _Scared_.

I'll be fine, promise.

 **Want me to kill them? Well, if you're not up to it.**

You just want to use my body.

 **Yup**.

 _Frustration!_

 **Oh put a sock in it! I'm not like you who NEVER had a body to begin with.**

 _Doubtful._

Don't worry clown crown. That's just how Neah is. He won't be Neah if he's not an honest idiot.

 **Hey! I was actually trying to help, you know.**

I know, I know. Well, just leave this to me, okay? I'll be fine, promise.

 _Worried. Sad...Acceptance._

 **What it said. But be warned, if you can't handle it, be ready for a blood bath.**

I hope it doesn't get to that.

* * *

Sebastian gracefully landed on the roof with a soft thud. Suddenly, a light pain travel through his right temple. Sebastian looked at his master with a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong young master?" He asked, noticing the small fist.

Ciel's cheeks were painted in a light pink. Embarrassed with the way his butler was carrying him like a princess. Wearing a dress was enough for one night. No need to add another humiliation to it too, thank you very much. "Don't just carry me without my permission next time."

"Yes, my Lady." Ciel called at the slip-up. Not. "Let's get you back to M. Red and young master Allen. They must've been worried about you."

Ciel nodded and off they were towards M. Red.

* * *

When they finally found M. Red in the still crowded ball walking towards the exit without her son, Ciel's anxiousness began to raise. The worried expression on her face wasn't helping in settling his anxiousness.

 _She's just worried about me._ Ciel tried to convince himself. But he knew in his guts that he was wrong. He just wanted some peace of mind, even if it only lasted for a second.

After approaching her, Ciel knew that something was definitely wrong. Since she didn't even notice that both he and Sebastian was basically behind her. He tugged at his aunt's dress. Her first reaction was shock but it was soon turned into relief. She quickly hugged her nephew in a tight embrace. "M. Red, what's wrong?" He asked her nervously. _She's was just worried about me._

Instead of M. Red that answered him, Lau took that role. "Well, we're glad you're here now, Earl. But where's the little red master?" He ask, tilting his head in question.

Ah, of course. Why did he even bother to convince himself otherwise. If it weren't for the fact that he had roses on half of his face, he would've already facepalming himself by now. Why did Ciel even thought that the trouble magnet would come out of this unscratched again?

"Unfortunately, we do not have an answer for that. Where was the last time you saw him?" Sebastian piped up after noticing his master visible annoyance.

M. Red shook her head. She seemed like she's about brake down in panic at any moment. "Th-the last time I saw him was wh-when he was dancing with a girl. We talked to her already and she told us that he saw you and went after you," She choked on her words but continued. "We thought he was with you." Ciel noticed that her eyes were full of sadness and despair. They better fix the situation quickly or it would get more troublesome later on.

Considering Allen, he must've saw him walking alone with the viscount and went to pursue us. Maybe he was among those in the auction as well. "Sebastian," Ciel called which got the butler's attention. "Were there any other people in the auction other then me?"

M. Red and Lau (Maybe) seemed shocked to hear of an auction but stayed quiet. It wasn't the time to ask questions. It was better to follow than ask sometime.

Sebastian tapped his chin in thought. "I don't believe so, young master. But I did hear some of them saying something about transporting a product. It may have been that young master Allen was bought and got sent somewhere else."

M. Red's eyes widened at the thought of her son being bought by a filthy rotten pedophile human. _How dare they!_ She stood up from where she was and cracked her fingers with determination in her eyes. Lau and the others were shocked to find the degree of the woman's mood swings, but didn't comment on it.

"Grell," She said firmly. "Time for some extermination."

The other looked confused. Why would she ask for the useless butler for help. He was... well, useless. But their attention soon turned to Grell who was laughing like a maniac.

He made a motion to strip and before they knew it, the clumsy, shy, useless butler turned into a disgustingly flamboyant and abnormal person with a ridiculously long red hair. He was wearing a vest, a pair of white gloves, a red and white striped bow tied around his neck and a red and black 11 cm high-heeled ankle boots. Another thing that needs to be noted was the bloody red chainsaw. Overall, he was the type of person you do not want to cross in the streets. For many reasons.

His cheshire grin was so wide that they could see his sharp teeth. To top it off, he did a peace pose like he had just done a magical girl transformation. "You got it, M. Red~" He said in an overly dramatic voice. "Death~to all those who harm my Allen-chan~"

Ciel took a step back from the weirdo. "Who?"

"I believe it is Grell young master." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off the dangerously weird person. Sebastian got a feeling that he was not human. Literally. Not just because of the ridiculous transformation.

Lau chuckled nervously. "It's always the quiet one. Split personality perhaps?"

Grell noticed their quiet whispering so he jumped to them with interest. "Oh~ Don't look at me like that Sebas-chan~ You'll make me all embarrassed~" He said while moaning and wiggling his butt. Is that supposed to be attractive?

All those who are not familiar with the weirdo had a disgusted look all over their faces. Grell was about to continue on his teasing and flirting when M. Red proclaimed.

"Grell! We don't have time for this, Allen is in danger!" She shouted, giving him a stern glare.

As though the name itself was a switch, Grell went back to being serious. Well, as serious as he could mustered to be.

"Right, Allen-chan is priority over my handsome Sebas-chan," Goosebumps travel along Sebastian body at the lusty way the flamboyant mentioned his name.

"Can you find him?"

"Nope. I'm in hiding right now, so I can't access to the soul location network," The occupants gave him a confused look.

"Then what was the use of you revealing yourself to the us?" Lau mentioned out loud.

Grell pouted at Lau who had boldly pointed out his pointless appearance. "There is no wall that I would not climb to save my loved one~!" He exclaimed while raising his left hand to his chest while bending his body in half. What a weird pose.

Lau's sweat dropped at the sight. "ah-ha...OK, I don't see the relation but if that satisfy you..." With that, they dropped the issue.

" Sadly, my beautiful self is unable to help in locating my adorable Allen-chan~" Grell said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. M. Red's eye twitched when he proclaimed that Allen was his, but she stayed quiet. "But I'm sure my perfect Sebas-chan here can find Allen-chan in a matter of second." He leaned towards Sebastian which made the latter took a step back.

Sebastian didn't know how this red-headed man knew of his abilities (Maybe it was that time when he tried to find the culprit), but brushed it off. For now. He turned to look at his master for confirmation. Ciel nodded and so, Sebastian went to work.

Ciel took the centre stage after Sebastian was gone and coughed. "Before we raid someone's house, let's get properly dressed first."

M. Red wanted to protest but she then thought of the situation rationally and agreed to change her gown. To bad...Ah well, she already asked Sebastian to take a pic of him wearing the dress, so no loss there.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" A young girl said in a whisper.

"Hmm, I think so." Another girl said. She was also whispering softly.

"Ah, he's awake! Guys, let's give him space." A boy hissed quietly.

Allen heard something was being dragged further away from him and squealing of protest as his eyes slowly flutter awake. He groaned in discomfort at the hard surface he was laying on. _This brings back memory_. Allen rubbed his eyes to wash the sleep away and when they were finally cleared of sleep, his movements froze as he was met with three pair of eyes.

They watched him with wide eyes as the oldest of the group crawled forward to shield the youngest from him.

Allen tilted his head in bewilderment and the two youngest copied his gesture in return. Cute. Especially since they had the same face. Must be twins. A boy and a girl, considering their voices just now. They had bright blond hair (The girl had short hair with a cute white ribbon tied like a headband while the boy had a small ponytail), and the deepest blue eyes Allen had ever manage to find. Ciel's eyes were beautiful as well, but his were the color of deep sapphire while these children had the colour of the clearest ocean. Truly marvelous. They wore a plain grey dress (The boy had shorts) with no shoes and they each wore an earring in one side of their ear. Rin was on her right side while Len was on his left. They seemed small and fragile but if Allen would have to guess, they should at least be a year younger or more than him.

Allen turned to examine the other girl that was shielding the twins protectively. She had long pearly black hair that reaches her ankle with her bangs to the side, the cloudiest grey eyes he had ever seen and a fair olive skin that made her eyes and hair stood out. Like the twins, she also wore a plain grey dress but longer.

Overall, he was surrounded by a group of beautiful individual. Could his kidnappers be one of those type that likes beautiful stuff? Then why would they want him?

"You're very pretty too, you know that." The girl said with stars in her eyes. "Like an angel." She smiled sweetly.

Allen blinked in surprised. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup!"

A burst of laughter could be heard from within his mind but he tried to ignored it as much as he could. Though the blush tells alot. "Uh," **Okay, that was awkward.** Allen coughed to hide his blush. "I'm happy for the compliment but as you can see," He gesture to his scar. "I have quite a scarred face." He gave her a sad smile.

The girl tilted her head as though in a universal gesture of 'so?', while the older girl raised her brow in question.

"I don't see the problem," The older girl snorted. "You're still cute. Quite an eye candy might I add."

Allen's previous blush returned. **Smooth.** "It makes you very unique." The boy added quietly from behind his sister.

If they didn't noticed his blush before, they should noticed it now. Cause Allen's face was as red as a tomato. The children were surprised by his reaction and out of curiosity, they got closer to see his face.

Noticing their approach, Allen quickly fumble with his hands to cover his face. "Awawa! Don't come any closer!" He said, feeling embarrassed with himself. No child had ever called him pretty or cute. He would have preferred handsome but still. Children would usually run away from him, calling him a freak. But these children were able to call him such things without batting an eyelash. What's more, it was so honest and sincere that it made Allen very embarrassed and self-conscious with himself.

 _Pride._

The girl giggled at his antic. "So cute~" She cooed.

"Well aren't you a pure one." The older girl smirked.

"Your blushing face is funny." The boy added quietly.

They were not helping him with the extra comments. "Ok, that's enough of the teasing!" Allen hissed. He tried to glare but failed after seeing their smiles. He sighed tiredly. He reached out his hand. "My name is Allen. What's yours?"

They looked at his hand as though it was the most mysterious thing in the world before the older girl shook it. "Freya. Freya Petterson. And these are my little friends. The one with the white ribbon is Rin Spiegel, the older sister while the one in the ponytail is Len Spiegel, the younger brother."

They greet him with a 'Nice to meet you' and so on before their discussion switched back to their current predicament. They were trapped in a cage made for animals and when Allen told them whether they had seen their kidnappers, they told him that they've only seen his workers that brought them food, not the actual Master.

Allen also found out that the twins had been trapped for three days while Freya had only been there a day. The kidnappers seems to be waiting for something but they didn't know what.

When Allen was finally able to think clearly and his senses weren't blurry anymore, he sensed a familiar light from the three children. In that moment, something clicked in Allen's mind. A small smile appeared on his face. Maybe lady luck hasn't abandoned him entirely yet.

"I was thinking of getting out of here after that so call master show himself. And then I want to kick his- Hey, why is your left hand glowing?" Freya asked, staring at Allen's left hand. She was weirded out by the black hand but after witnessing the world with her own eyes, it's better not to questioned something that seems to be a sensitive subject. Allen was afterall making an effort to hide it.

"I could say the same thing about your hair and the twins circular earrings." Allen pointed at their respective glow.

Their eyes widened before bringing their respective glowing objects infront of their eyes.

"What the Helheim is going on." Freya said in befuddlement. Eyes wide with amazement. The same could be said the twins as they stared at they key chains in wonder.

"That-" Allen began but was interrupted by a creepy laugh.

"I am quite shock to find that those level ones are quite competent. To find three innocence wilder in just four days? Amazing!" A man wearing a very fancy black suit with a ridiculous mustache appeared from behind the shadows of the room. "Ah, but what a pity. To kill such beautiful creatures _just_ because that abomination of a rock has chosen you to be it's wielder. Truly a pity. I would've liked to have you as my pets."

Freya scowled at the man, Rin moved to cover her brother while Allen glared at him with a deadpan look.

"Ah, even your angry faces are beautiful. Maybe I could ask master Noah to spare you by just destroying the innocence? I'm sure Mistress Road would love to have beautiful dolls such as yourself!" He twirled in excitement.

"Eww, that guy is disgusting, right Allen-" Freya paused when she saw Allen was covering his left eye. "Hey what's wrong?" She reach for his hand and was shocked to find two monocles with a single red pupil that was for some reason, locked on the man. It sent shivers down her spine but she kept her ground. "What's wrong with your eye Allen?"

Allen didn't even get to answer her when the man interrupted him again. "Ah, a fallen angel. How exquisite! To be cursed at such a young age, how tragic~" Suddenly he appeared infront of them, which startled the children. To top it off, he was giving a lusty look at the red-headed boy. "It just makes you even more beautiful angel~"

Allen spit on his face in disgust. It hit the man's eye and he howled in anger and humiliation. Literally howled.

When he stopped howling, the man glared at Allen with red predator's eyes. Suddenly, the man's skin began to peel itself like a snake and what appeared wasn't a human anymore, instead it was a machine-like wolf with white and grey fur, a horrible agonizing face on his stomach and a really bad breath.

The ugly wolf growled at the red-headed boy in anger. His face would have touched Allen if it weren't for the bars separating the two. "You are such a naughty child~" It said in a very pissed and low voice. "I may have to teach you some manners!"

As soon as he said that, his claws grabbed for red-headed boy, ignoring the bars and simply grasping it along with his small body.

Allen heard screams coming from the other occupants within the cage, but he had to ignored it for now and focused on making a gape between the monster's claws and his stomach. If it werent for his fast reaction, the beast would have already broken his body in two.

Allen hissed in pain and annoyance as the beast tightened his grip. "You...stink!" Allen wheezed while giving the beast his most defiant smile. Like hell he would show any sign of weakness to a level two Akuma.

The beast let out an ear piercing howl that made him worry for his poor eardrums. Allen squinted his eyes in pain and irritation, ready to call upon crown clown as the beast's jaws were upon him, but it never got near Allen's head as it was halted by silver strands, warping itself around the beast's neck.

His grip around Allen's body loosen and without hesitation, he ripped himself out of the beast's grip with a loud 'crack'. Allen smiled at the sound. That should teach him to not grab him like some kid of toy.

Allen let his body fell to the ground with graceful ease. He looked around the beast to find his saviour (not that he needed one) and wasn't surprised to find the girl, Freya, restraining the beast with her long silky hair that had turned silver. _Must be the effect of the activation._ Allen's gaze then fell on the trembling figures of the twins behind the protective girl.

Allen smiled sadly at their apparent fear. He made his way towards them -they didn't even noticed his approach, too focused on the unknown beast before them- and gave an affectionate and reassuring pat their heads.

With a sweet smile that could melt anyone into believing him (well, except for those who knew him. But even then they need a huge amount of will power to resist) he said in a soothing tone. "It's alright, big sis Freya here is really strong it seems."

They didn't completely relax at his encouraging words but at least he was able to stop a possible hyperventilate. That's why he lets them clenched on his clothes for some reassurance. His attention then turned back to the battle between the girl vs the beast.

The beast had tried to claw his way out of his restrain, but it was no use. After all, her hair is made out of innocence. The only thing the beast's action had encourage was another round of hair twisting round his limbs to further restrain his struggles. Allen watched in fascination as Freya's hair took a colder colour that matches the room's temperature (That suddenly drop). And soon enough, slowly but surely, the beast's limbs began to freeze. At an attempt to escape, it struggled even harder by letting out a loud howl with exaggerated movements, but the girl was determined to keep him in place. And little by little, his whole body was covered in ice.

When her job was done, Freya fell to the floor, panting hard for the oxygen she had lost. She glanced our way and a small smile was splattered on her face. She gave us a thumbs up and Allen couldn't help but to return the smile with the same amount of enthusiasm.

The girl was brave. Very brave. She was scared -yes, Allen saw her trembling legs- and yet she still found the courage to protect those who are helpless. Allen smiled again as he gazed at the twins who were still gripping on his clothe like a lifeline. He found three accomodators in one day. What luck. They could help him in the future. To stop this ridiculous war.

 **That's just to show you that fate is not playing around with her toys anymore.**

 **...**

"Freya!" Rin shouted in alarm as she finally regained her senses. Len followed suit as they crouched beside the panting girl. "Are you okay?"

Freya nodded. Not finding the strength yet to use her voice.

"Oh god, what just happened?" Len questioned to no one in particular as he held back his tears.

That's his queue. Allen walked towards the confused children, bending forward to look at the girl laying on the ground. "That was a pretty fine job, for a beginner. But you need to work on your stamina, just one purification took alot out of you." He advice with a natural look.

Three pair of eyes stared at him like he had just grown a pair of new heads. "What?" Freya ask stupidly.

Allen chuckled at their clueless faces. "You are very fortunate that I found you first," Allen straighten his back as he stretched his body as though he had just woken up from a rough nap. Actually that's what he had just did. "Come, let's go before some other nuisance come to stop us from leaving the area." He held out his hand for Freya to grasp.

At first she hesitated, but knowing that the twins wouldn't be able to help her up because of the difference in their height, she accepted his offer.

When she got up, Freya was shocked to find that Allen was at least a few centimeters shorter then her. Much to Allen's dismay. She grinned down at him. He was acting all high and mighty just now, so it's time some payback. She bends down a little to match their eye level. "Well, aren't you a cutie pie~" She cooed, pinching his cheeks. This got a laugh from the twins but Allen just frowned or was that... pouting? "How old are you little angel?" She asked with a shit eating smirk.

Allen grumbled which made Freya to ask him to repeat himself. "Don't call me that!" He shouted in her ear unexpectedly. She cringe at the sudden change of volume. "I'm no angel... and I'm fourteen, soon to be fifteen." Freya blinked in surprised. She thought he was... ya know, older. Considering his attitude just now. Afterall, she's not one to judge someone on their appearance.

"Hey, your almost the same age as us!" Rin chippers happily. Well, at least someone was happy. "Len and I are fourteen!"

That surprised both of the older kids. They thought the twins were... younger then that. Considering their childish mentality. But maybe that's because they were the ones that was weird? Well, as the saying goes, don't judge by its cover.

Allen turned back to Freya and asked with a frown. "How old are _You_?" He emphasize the you.

Freya shrugged as the smirk was back. "Nineteen," She giggled at their reaction. She knew she looked younger then her actual age but it was always fun to mess with those who were tricked by her face. "Bow down to your elders, squirts!" She said dramatically.

 **A group of unknown ages.**

 _Amused._

Of course they gave her a look but that only made her laugh. Ah, how fun it is to have some company again.

When the laughter subsided, Freya finally ask the question that everyone had forgotten to ask. "Why isn't there anyone coming to here find us after that huge of a noise we've created?" Actually it was mostly the beast's howling and growling but they were the ones who created it. By torturing it to death.

"That would be-" Allen said but was interrupted. Again! What was wrong with people interrupting him today.

"That would because of us." Ciel's voice echos in the dark room.

"All occupants in the mansion have been eliminated, young master." Sebastian voice said.

"That sure was fun, wasn't it Earl~" Lau said, skipping happily.

* * *

 **Wait, what? How the hell were they able to kill the akumas?**

 _Agree. Puzzled. Curious._

 **There better not be any** **bullshit weapon that can kill the akumas now...**

No there isn't. Would've been nice if there were but no. The akumas left. They must have been sent to fetch the Noahs.

 **Well, if that's the case then good luck. Don't get caught now, or I'll be forced to kill them.**

 _...Agree... Sad._

Alright, alright. Sheesh. Have some faith in me will ya.

 **We do. That's why you're still the dominant mind Allen. Well, don't let little old me held you back!**

* * *

"Kyahaha! No one can ever compare to my beautiful strength, death~" Grell said with a grin. "Oh, I also found this little thing in a bird cage."

"Lunampy!" Allen shouted as the small silver ball tackled his face with tears in her eyes. Allen smiled fondly at his little golem. Now he feels guilty for switching her sleeping mode on. He should treat her to something after they get out of there.

Soon, another body tackled him to the ground. He blinked away the stars as he looked down to find bright red hair. Knowing who it was, Allen hugged his mother back.

"Ah, you'll be the death of me Allen." She sigh in relief after having her son in her embrace.

Allen chuckled. "Sorry for making everyone worry about me." He said looking at them with his most pleading eyes. Of course their hardened expression melted at the sight immediately. "I apologize and thank you for being here to save me."

Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. "Glad you feel guilty. Now, don't think I would forget about this. You owe me." He said with a smirk.

Ah, there it is. The debt increases. Oh, why.

"Oh my~ Who are these cute children, young master Allen~" Grell squealed.

The twins swiftly hid behind Allen (good instinct) while Freya's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the flamboyant as she stood between him and the children in a protective stance. Grell was about to skip his way to Allen, but strands of silver hair restrained all of his limbs and left him hanging in the air upside down. The occupants eyes widened at the sight. Except for those who had already known her ability.

"Don't you dare step a meter closer to us, you creep..." She hissed dangerously.

"Oh, my~ I've been tied up, yet again~ Sebas-chan, Allen-chan ~ please help me~" He squealed while wriggling in his restrain.

Allen's face paled at the red-head's masochist side. "He is enjoying it way too much..."

"Eww." Freya in disgust, dropping the flamboyant without a second thought.

Grell hit the ground with a loud thud. But instead of a pained groan, he moaned in pleasure instead. Allen's, no, everyone's eyes twitched in annoyance. Lunampy even went to eat his hair in her attempts to stop him from making her master uncomfortable. But it only made him squealed and squirm in delight.

"He's scary..." Len said quietly, trembling slightly as he held his sisters hand.

"What a weirdo." Rin agreed wholeheartedly with her brother.

"Kids, don't follow his example." Freya warned. They nodded their heads, including Allen.

To break the awkward silent, M. Red asked her son the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since she first saw the children.

"Allen dear," She said softly, getting his attention away from Grell. "Are these your new friends? They are quite unique." She emphasize the word unique.

"That is actually something that I would like to discuss with you mother," He said with a small smile. This also got the attention of the other children in the vicinity. "But before that, let's get out of here first."

* * *

 **TL:**

 **Here's a question:**

 **Which anime, manga etc does Rin, Len and Freya belongs to?**

 **Well with thatbeing asked , please leave a follow, favorite or review. Stay tune!**


	10. Goodbye red (ahem) beauty

**TL: Hello again.**

 **Today I'm gonna mention Allen's fighting powers. It hasn't been mentioned yet I'm the story (well, not alot at least), but you guys should know that he already obtain the cloak form of clown crown, right?**

 **Yeah, in this story, he obtain that form earlier. But that's all. He hasn't obtain crown clown's sword form yet. So Allen's strength currently is the same as when Allen first obtain clown crown's cloak form.**

 **And no, crown clown nor will Neah mention crown clown's other forms. Because if I remember correctly, the accomodator and their innocence synchronization rate increases if their goals are the same. Or that the owners' heart have made their decision. Or something like that. So we can assume that here, Allen's heart is still in turmoil... Ahem... Torture... Ahem.**

 **Well, anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

You know that one time when you feel like everything would be alright after you finally reunited with your family and friends just to have that familiar feeling shattered by tripping on a single rock? Yeah, Allen want to slap himself for thinking that everything was over that easily. Considering his shity luck.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." A deep voice cut through the group's conversations as it echoes in the room.

Allen sighed. He just hoped that this won't take much time. Afterall, there's a bloody psychopath on the way here and he's not eager to meet them yet. As much as having Sebastian there on the team was reassuring, Allen didn't doubt that he would abandoned the rest if that was necessary to keep Ciel safe. So let's just hope that everything would blow by without any trouble.

Everyone halted in their steps and turned to find a tall man with short, neatly-combed dark brown hair and yellow-green eyes. Overall, he is a very formal man, with his black suit and straighten posture. But the one thing that stood out in his stern image was the thing that he holds in his right hand. It was a pruner. One would expect him to be a lawyer or something but the tool he wields says otherwise.

"And who might you be?" Sebastian ask, standing before Ciel like a protective barrier.

"I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death gods," The stuck-up man introduce himself in a monotonous tone. "I am here to retrieve a stray death god." He said with a frown as he made eye contact with the death god in question.

When Allen took a glance at Grell, he had to stifle his laughter at the sight. Grell was cowering behind M. Red like a newborn faun. M. Red on the other hand looked quite conflicted. Should she move aside or kick the damned cowardly man for using her as shield, was probably on her mind.

"Wait..." Lau's voice interjected after a few second of awkward silence. "That useless red-headed four eyes is really a death god?" He said in disbelief.

After hearing the insults, Grell forgot about his fears for a millisecond and jumped out of M. Red's shadow to give the Chinese man a death glare (No pun intended).

"Who are you calling me a-" His retort was cut off by a clean pair of shoes stepping on his assumed beautiful face. The impact even made the floor to crack. Ouch.

Everyone stood in silent shock. Again, Allen wanted to laugh but he thought better of it.

The formal man took out a very thick book and began to recite it's contents in his monotonous tone. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the given rules," He flipped the page casually. "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death list," As he said that, he gave the red-headed man a kick to the face, again. Ouch. "Lastly, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following the proper procedures." After one last hard kick, he dragged the other man away from the group by his hair. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." He finished with the same tone as he began.

Of cause the red-headed man wouldn't go in peace. "Hey wait a minute! You almost killed me just now!" He shouted.

* * *

 **But you're a damn death god. How the hell can you die again?**

 _Amused._ Allen purifying akuma. _Possible._

 **Ah, I forgot about that. Wait if that were the case, why the hell didn't you kill him already Allen. He was super annoying. Especially when he had that heated look on his face when he sees you. Brr... It gives me the hibby-giggy.**

 _Agree._ Grell being strangle.

Haah, why do I only have blood thirsty people in my head? You guys know that I can't do that, he's not that bad of a person of you get to know him... Maybe. Anyway, hush, you're distracting me. Oh, and keep a look out for any Noah you two.

 **Yeah, yeah. Hey damn rock, we've been demoted to being a guard dog.**

 **...**

* * *

Grell's face was now painted in the colour of red, blue, yellow and green. It was quite a comical sight. Especially since the formal man only aimed for his face and no other part of his body. "You are cold and unfeeling-"

"Shut up." The man cut his sentence with an overhead throw. Allen even heard a slight crack. He then turned to the closet person, where M. Red stood feeling worried and amused at the same time. "This **thing** have caused you alot of trouble, we sincerely apologize," He bowed before pulling out a card and handed it to M. Red. "This is my card. Please contact me if this leech ever comes back again."

"If he is such a handful, why would you even employed him in the first place," Sebastian commented with a sigh. "The future of the Death gods are surely grim."

The comment caught the formal man's attention. "You have no right to comment, filthy creature." He shot back with a glare. For a few second, the occupants in the room could even see the lightning flying between the two men. But it was the formal man who broke the glaring contest first and turned to M. Red again. Waiting for her to accept his card.

Not knowing what to do, M. Red just gave a nod and accepted the card. Without another second to lose, the man turned and began to walk away. If it weren't for the fact that she was observing the man quite intensely, she wouldn't have noticed the slight glare he sent Sebastian.

But before she could wondered why, a slight tug on her sleeve caught her attention. She turned and found Allen looking at her with his usual 'Can I have something' look. "Yes?" She urge his request with a slight raise of her brow.

"Can I have your red jacket, please?" He ask with the cutest puppy face at his disposal.

Of course her inquiry for his reason died in her throat after being charmed by it. Her heart certainly melted at the sight. Curse Allen and his puppy face. She took off her jacket a second later and gave it to Allen.

When he got the jacket from his mother, he gave her his sweetest smile. "Love you, mom." He said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The gesture surprised her but it succeeded in making her smile.

Allen then turned to Grell who was being dragged to the door like a bag of potatoes. "Please wait!" Allen called out.

The man stopped and turned to the red-headed boy. "Yes?" He ask, pushing his glasses from his nose bridge.

Allen knelt down infront of Grell. "Ah, yes. It's just something that I want to give him." He said as he handed the red jacket to Grell. He gave Allen a confused look. "It's a thank you for all the things that you have done for me and my mom. Sure, you are quite a handful, but because of you, I still have a family. So thank you." He said giving him his famous death smile that could melt anyone's heart.

Grell blushed frivolously at the honest to goodness gesture. He was speechless. Ah, Allen really is an angel. How could such a pure being be so kind to someone like him. His smile is truly DEATH~

"Ahn~ Allen-chan~" He moaned happily, but before he could do anything more that would creep the crap out of Allen, the formal man dragged him away without a second to lose.

"Alright, let's go back Grell Sucliff," He anounched, not wanting to deal with the troublesome shinigami any longer. "This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff members." He mumble, but emptiness of the room made his words echos that could even reach the confused and amused group. "I wonder if I can have some time off today?" He continued.

Allen then noticed the sudden movement from Sebastian. He had Grell's chainsaw in his hand and before he knew it, he threw the weapon at the retreating form of two shinigami with great percision.

But before it could pierced the formal guy's head, he tilted his head and caught the tip of the chainsaw with his fingers. Damn.

Though the chainsaw was caught, Sebastian wasn't surprised by the man's strength what so ever. He merely gave the man a smile that could charm any women alive. " You left it behind."

The formal man gave him a short glare before nodding his head in false appreciation. "Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." With those last words they were now officially gone.

Fewh, and here Allen thought that a fight would broke out. Good thing those two had the mind to not destroy the place with unwanted witnesses in the vicinity. But Allen could see that something had already sparked within those two. And it's something that he does not want to get himself involve with. Just pray that his bad luck doesn't kicks in when those two meet again.

"That was interesting," Lau commented. "It's too bad that I didn't have anything to record it." he said sadly.

Allen turned to the man and flash him a smile. A mischievous one this time. "Don't worry, Lunampy got that cover, right girl?" the creature flashed him her toothy grin.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. These people truly are... He sighed. No point in questioning something that was already beyond the control of even the god. "Anyway, since we have rescued the troublemaker," Ciel gave a pointed look at Allen but he just smiled in respond. "Let's go back home. I'm tired and hungry." He said before turning to leave, Sebastian not far behind with a small smile plastered on his face. At least someone was having fun with the situation.

"Well~ the Earl's right. It is pretty late. Bye, M. Red, little red!" Lau bid them goodbye as he skipped away.

Allen doubted that Ciel had gone home already. He would've waited for them outside this...wherever they are. So it's better to not let him wait. Ciel's kindness is something that is hard to notice nowadays. But it's still evident when he's with his family.

"What about us?" A young girl ask for the the first time after the death god's comedy skit.

Allen looked back. Oh, right. He hadn't told mother his request yet. "Well, you can-"

"My, what cute children!" M. red exclaimed as though it was the first time she had seen them. That might be true though. "Do you have a home? We could provide you with some help if there's somewhere you have to go." She said in her motherly tone.

The twins sifted uncomfortably. "Uh, no, we-"

They began but was cut off by Freya. "No. We don't. One of the many reasons we're targets in the first place actually." She said in a cold voice.

M. Red's eyebrows shot upwards. "Oh my, how awful!" She said, covering her lips in dismay.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, mom." Allen interjected. A great opportunity have been given to him. Actually, it slipped his mind that they might have a home to return to.

 **Allen...**

M. Red turned to him with a sad look. "I see now. Hmm, I think we can do something about that... Grell's gone, so was his position..." She tapped her chin in thought. "Well, let's think about this later. You four must be tired. Let's clean you up and go to sleep shall we?" She said with a smile as she ushered the children out of the room.

 **Allen! Out. Now!**

 _Panic!_

Oh, right. I forgot. Noah incoming.

* * *

 **TL : If you want to know what happens to the kids, please read my side story that will be updated in a couple of days or tomorrow.**

 **Well anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave a review, follow or favorite. It will be much appreciated.**

 **The next chap I will introduce to you a very clumsy and pessimism woman. Guess who (⌒o⌒)**


	11. Rusty Unlucky clock

**TL : And here is Miranda, Lenalee and Kanda's debut! The even will carry on the same way, but slightly differ from the original.**

 **This might be late, but please forgive me for any grammar error of use of words in certain sentence. I've re-read my previous chapters and some of them have slight error. I don't have a beta to help me with that and I only check my chapters once before posting it. So please forgive me for any errors. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank all those who have sent me your reviews. It greatly motivate me. And also those favorites and follows, it almost reaches 100!**

 **I also want to say that for those who want to know the in between before this chapter, please read the red Ocean of Dawn chapter 2.**

 **Another thing... Can you guys help me think of a female character that's super awesome? If I know her I might put her in Walker orphanage too!**

 **So enjoy the read!**

* * *

"So here we are, The Rewinding Town." Allen said as he scan the empty streets. "Isn't the name too fitting for the situation right now, Freya, Lunampy?" He asked his traveling companion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, young master." Came the answer.

Lunampy on the other hand had her normally flower patterned face turns into a question mark which made Allen chuckled in return.

"...Anyway, I'll go check on the hotel first. Send Lunampy if you need anything, OK?" With that being said, Freya walked into the town before Allen could stop her.

Allen's sweat dropped when he saw her disappear into the barrier.

* * *

Uh-oh.

 **You're not actually thinking of passing through THAT, are ya?**

...Well, I do need to keep my promise with Ciel. If I don't, who knows what he's going to do to me.

 **Are you even seriously thinking straight?**

Of course I am.

 _Worried. innocence. Noah. Allen hurt._

 **See, even the rock has more sense than you right now. And it's a rock!**

 _Anger!_

* * *

Neah ignore the innocence outburst but Allen couldn't help but to pout at their little trust in him.

* * *

I'll be fine. I'll just warp myself completely with crown clown's coat to reduce the damage.

 **...That stinking contract between this Town's toy shop and the Fantom company aren't worth the risk, Allen.**

Yeah, I know but I promised him to investigate the situation and to see whether I can fix it or not. Please, crown clown, Neah. Maybe I could investigate about this innocence phenomenon too. We could also recruit the accomodator in the process. What's more... Freya had just walked in there. We can't leave her. She'll destroy the place if we do that.

 _Reluctant...conceded. Not happy... but... agree._

Thanks, crown clown.

 **Argh! Do whatever you want! But don't come to me when it hurts like hell.**

* * *

"Well, let's-" Before Allen could finish his sentence, a hand gabbed onto his shoulder. On reflex, Allen grabbed the unsuspecting arm and did a back throw.

The man in cream-colored, hooded jackets which are lined with zippers on the left and the right breast blinked in suprise. Knowing who he was (Or who he worked for) , Allen swiftly released his grip on the man's hand and went to apologize immediately. "I apologize for my rude behavior." He said in a bow.

"Oh, no, no. It was my fault for grabbing you like that." The man said, bowing in return. They then stood there silently, not knowing what to do next. Allen waited for the man to speak, but after a few seconds of silent he turned to resume his work.

"Well then, if there is nothing more to be said, I'll take my leave."

"Wait!"

Allen halted in his steps and turned to the man with a questioning brow raised. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say this but the town is off-limits at the moment."

"An incident?"

"Uh-yes. Our workers have entered the town to investigate the situation. I'm sorry to say this but please postpone any business you have in the town. It is not safe at the moment." The man bowed again in respect.

Well, if Allen were to enter the town now, it would be very suspicious. Since an innocence is currently surrounding the town with its power, there must be something that the holy crystal had done to repel all intruders. Well, except for exorcist at least.

He sighed heavily at the troublesome situation. He just hoped that the man hadn't seen Freya walked into the town like nothing happened. Or he might have to test out that hallucination potion he's been working on.

Allen nodded and gave the man his most understanding expression. "I understand. I'll continue my business at another time. Good day to you, sir." With that last farewell, he turned to leave. When he was far enough from the man, Allen turned towards the forest.

* * *

 **Are you going to get in the old fashion way or the flashy way?**

I don't think blowing up the wall is a great idea, Neah.

 **Tch. Party pooper.**

Hey, you're not the one doing the climbing. So shut it. Crown clown, if you'd please.

 _Gladly_.

* * *

 _Why, oh, why does the fate hate her so much?_

Today was supposed to be like any other day. The same routine, the same face and the same time. And yet, something different had occurred. A mummified, machine-like monster had just pinned her to the wall by suprise while spouting some ridiculous nonsense. She couldn't help but to be negative and thought, _am I going to be killed?_ They sure look eager to kill her, actually.

But it's not supposed to be like that, she wasn't supposed to be hunted down by mummified monster, she was supposed to get muddy water splashed on her face on the sidewalk and then go back home and sleep. But before it could occur, a strange person had approached her unlike any other day and she followed, thinking that maybe he knew the way out or maybe he's someone in the same position as her. But unfortunately for the poor woman, it was actually something that wants to kill her. _Can it get any worse?_

"Where is the innocence?" The creature hissed.

The woman could do nothing but stared at the creature in horror and fright. _What is this?_ The poor woman questioned in fear of the unknown. _Wasn't today supposed to be 'today'?_ tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she couldn't muster up her courage to answer the creature. If only she could deny his claims then maybe he would let her go. But even with that logic, her voice won't come out as she stood there, shaking. I...

"Can you please let her go?" A soothing voice penetrate into the dark and silent alleyway. Soft footsteps halted just a few meters away from the poor woman and creature.

The poor woman turned her attention towards the source of the voice and her future saviour, she was shocked to find a boy standing there with a casual pose. The first thing that came to mind when she saw the boy was a clownish angel. He was wearing a beautiful white coat that seems to be alive as it warped itself protectively around the boy. Her eyes widened in shock when her gaze fell on the boy's scissor-like claws that had replaced his left hand. Not wanting to examine the dangerous weapon any longer, she raised her head and saw that around his neck, there it hang comfortably, was a beautiful silver masquerade mask. Finally, she turned to look at his face but was dissapointed to find that his face was covered behind the shadow of his top hat. The only feature that she was able to get a glimpse at was the strands of white hair and a straight red line on the left side of his face. A scar.

"A very good afternoon to you Mr. akuma." The boy greeted politely, ceasing the woman's assessment. Before the creature or the woman could respond back, the boy leaped into the air. Tendrils of ribbons launched itself like bullets and caught the creature in its beautiful fabric.

Another second later, the creature was already in the air and the boy was readying his claws to deal the final blow. But the poor woman didn't have the courage to stay long enough to watch the fight as she ran as fast as she could, away from the unexpected danger.

 _Another new one came. That boy in white cloak was also different from today_. With that thought, she happily ran away thinking that maybe, 'today' was changing and she was finally free of 'today'.

* * *

Or so she thought at she stared at the newspaper in dismay. _Again... the same newspaper from October 9th. The same articles, the same horoscope and the same snowy sky_. She turned to her beloved father clock to find that it was five minutes before it struck 8. She waited patiently for her hope to shatter.

...

3

2

1

"YOU-! You were with that woman again, weren't you?!" The same next door neighbors's fight.

"As I thought..." The poor woman fell to her knees in despair. October 9th has come again. Just when she thought that it would change. Just when she had hoped that it would change, it all came crashing down back to her. She sat there as tears welled up, waiting for it to fall which eventually did. "This is the 30th time..." She turned to find her beloved clock standing tall in its glory (well, in her eyes).

She walked towards it with a small smile. She needs something to help her crazy mind be at ease afterall. She grabbed a cloth and began to clean her beloved clock with gentleness and care. "Thank you. Are you trying to make me feel better?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "OK, let's clean you off now."

She then began to start her routine.

* * *

"Hey, look! The unlucky lady is coming~!" A child shouted as he pointed at the poor woman. He picked up a brown substance from the ground with a stick and threw it at the unlucky woman.

But before it could made contact with her face, she dodged it magnificently with an unimpressed expression.

Of course, that enrage the naughty children. "What?! She dodged it!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

The poor woman stared down at the child. "Hump, if you throw the poo 30 times at the same place each time, of course I'll know." She wanted to add an idiot to her sentence too, but she thought that it would be too childish for someone her age.

And of course the boy didn't believe her words. "What?! That's the first time I've thrown poo!" He shouted.

The poor woman tried to give the child some advice but before she could, another child interjected. "Peter, if you talk to Miranda, her misfortune will-"

Before the sentence was finished, the child sang together as they made ugly faces at her.

 _Miranda, Miranda,_

 _hapless woman Miranda,_

 _Hated, ugly and clumsy,_

 _Looking for a job today?_

 _You'd get fired soon anyway?!_

As they sang the last line, the poor woman, Miranda, shot them a nasty glare that the children called the unlucky beam.

"Her curse will get us!" With that they were gone, running with their tails between their legs. The same damn thing always happens. No matter what she did, nothing will ever get through those thick heads of them.

"Damn, kids..." Miranda has immense patience, but even that was running thin. She's been experiencing October 9th for the 30th time. The people continues to do the same things over and over again. What's more, nobody other than her has ever noticed the abnormality. _It won't change...not one thing._ It's amazing how she could still be considered as sane after... all... those... time...

Miranda's thought paused when she saw a very familiar top hat walking around in the crowds. "That is... the person that appeared in yesterday's 'today'..." She watched him go in disbelief. "Yes, I was supposed to be splashed with water from the sidewalk and go home to sleep but...yesterday's October 9th was different, that monster and that person appeared and everything changed..." Suddenly, cold water was dropped on her head as she realized that the person was almost out of sight.

She needs to hurry. She needs to know who that person was!

 _Wait!_

With that in mind, she chased the person with a hopeful heart.

* * *

The person who she had come to discover was a boy with red hair, sighed heavily. But instead of finding him alone like she'd thought, he was with a girl in a maid uniform with a beauty that Miranda could never compare to. Beautiful silky black hair, fair skin, soft voice... snap out of it Miranda!

"What's wrong, young master?" The Maid said from behind her teacup.

Uh-oh. Miranda was stalking on a noble. She'd better be careful if she doesn't want to go to jail.

The boy sigh again. "I went to the toy shop just now and he claimed that the expiration date has not been met yet." He explained. "By the way, no need to call me young master when we're alone. I don't like the formality." He said with a slight pout.

The Maid shook her head while pointing towards the cute silver ball on the boy's hair. "Can't. M. Red will drill me again if I did." She stated. "Anyway, why did the owner said that? Hasn't it been a month already since they gave news to Master Ciel?"

The boy tapped his cup with the spoon while resting his head on his right hand in a bored manner. "Well...this is a rather unique phenomenon we have got ourselves into." He sigh.

The maid raised her hand in a universal sign for 'stop'. "Wait, are we talking about 'you doing weird things' kind of phenomenon or the 'hey there's a monster and an epic magic going on here' type of phenomenon?" She asked.

Miranda let out a silent gasp at the girl's question. Could it be... they knew what's going on here? And by piecing their conversation together, it seems like they're not from around here. What's more, they mentioned something about a shop owner not giving news for a month. The same amount of days that she had been stuck in October 9th. Could it be... she has finally found the people that could help her?

Miranda couldn't help but to smile at the thought. But because of her musing, she wasn't able to hear the boy's answer. Instead another conversation caught her attention from the other side of her table.

"So you heard a woman running away while screaming monster?" Another girl with dark green hair in a twin-tail ask the man (woman?) with long black hair in a ponytail and a scowl on his face. The man sat quietly with an air of defiant around him, not wanting to repeat himself.

The girl sigh in annoyance before she continued. "Come on, Kanda. If you want to get out of here quickly, then it's better if we figure this out. And that woman you met might be our only clue." She said patiently.

The man gave a 'tch' before he answer in a low voice. "Yes. I went to the alley she emerged from and found trails of an akuma fight. Dunno, who did it but I doubt it was the woman."

Miranda missed the sudden stiffness in her other targets, as all of her concentration had been dominated by the pair of teens' in black conversation.

The girl hummed. "It can't be another exorcist since brother didn't mention anyone else..." The girl said. "Could it be another accomodator? or maybe it's the one that's doing this?"

"Tch, who cares. If we want answers, we better ask the person in question." He said as he stood from his seat.

"What?"

Before Miranda knew it, she realize that there was a blade just inches away from her face. She gaped in horror and suprise.

"Well woman, talk." He said in a commanding tone. It was so cold and harsh that Miranda shivered as she screeched in fear.

Miranda fell from her seat in an attempt to escape, but that didn't stop her. Without a second to waste, she ran to the windows to escape but was stopped when someone grabbed her skirt. She turned and was about to scream for help after witnessing a very scary expression but she stopped herself from doing so when the pretty girl smacked her companion in the head in a comical way.

"It's your fault for scaring her, idiot."

The man scowled at the girl but stayed quiet as he released his grip on Miranda's skirt.

The girl bowed while also forcing the man to do the same, as she apologized. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior. But we would like to talk to you about this situation, please." Her expression was very sweet and kind so Miranda relaxed her stiff posture and gave a small nod.

She turned to enter the cafe again and was disappointed to find that her other two targets were gone. Oh well, she could ask these pair for help instead.

* * *

"Man that was close." Freya said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Who would've thought that we'd meet those exorcist here."

"Well, considering that this town is surrounded by a possible innocence influence, it's not that shocking really." Allen countered while playing with Lunampy's cheeks.

Freya gave him a frown. "Why didn't you see them? They were basically infront of you."

Allen shrugged. "I was busy covering my cursed eye."

Freya hummed before asking. "Will they be okay? Facing those akumas, I mean."

"I think so... Too bad we lost our clue." He said sadly, placing Lunampy back on his head.

"Well, we could kidnapped her when she's alone..." she said absentmindedly.

Allen's sweat dropped. "Kidnapped..." Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as shivers ran down his spine.

Freya stopped to stare at Allen in concern. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Allen snapped out of his stupor and gave her a small reassuring smile. "Nothing. I just forgot that we've left the cafe without our orders."

Freya snorted but didn't push him any further. He'll talk to her if he feels comfortable in telling her his problems. And unfortunately it's not now.

Allen on the other hand was in thoughts. Should he leave the fate of the exorcists in the hands of Road? Or should he stay and jeopardize his identity to let them live a little longer? Hmm, tough choice.

* * *

 **Leave them be**.

Okay, I'll stay.

 _Shock!_

 **The hell! I said leave em' not save em'!**

Well, I'm not going to listen to you on this one.

 **Like you ever...**

Anyway, they are potential ally in the near future. Can't have them dying before the climax of the war afterall. Every help is welcome to win this war.

 **Whatever you say. But they may also be a torn to our side, just remember that.**

 _Agree. Unease. Careful._

I know...

* * *

After that little shocking, horrifying and all the others expression that could describe the situation, she took the pair of teens in black home. She told them her story. A story that no one has ever had the time to listen to. Of course the black haired boy was scowling at her the whole time and she felt nervous and scared around him but she got this weird feeling that he was actually listening to her as she talk.

After Miranda had finished cleaning her beloved clock after that depressing refreshment moments of her life, the girl, Lenalee, finally approached her and asked her for something that she had never thought anyone would dare to ask.

She asked her for her help. Not the 'I'm going to use you' kind of help, but instead the kind that they knew that she could help them with. It warms her heart like never before! But before she could give the girl a reply, she heard a clock's ticking at the back of her mind.

Like a beautiful lullaby soothing her to sleep, she lost all function on her body. Before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

The next day, like another day, she woke up. But the only difference this time was that she couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. Miranda then remembered her encounter with the pair of teens. She panicked thinking that it was all a dream, but when she turned, she was met with a dumbfounded Lenalee and a scowling Kanda (Well, his face was always in a scowl but let's say that it got scowler?).

Lenalee told her what happened after her sudden marionette moment, and she could barely believe a word she said. If it weren't for the fact that she had already experience 30 times of October 9th, she would have flat out reject her story.

After Lenalee had finished briefing her on the situation, Miranda turned to look at Kanda, who had for some reason taken an interest on her father clock but what she had witnessed the moment she found him, the scene almost stopped her heart from beating.

Of course she screamed her heart out in terror. The boy actually dared to slash her beloved clock with no hesitation! But to her shock and relief, her clock was still intact. But she made sure the boy never gets near her clock ever again. Especially after witnessing his smirk after his deed.

The boy, Kanda, then explained to them that the clock was untouchable except for her. For some reason she felt special after hearing that. Proud of herself that she was able to do something no one could. But that thought soon disperse when her pessimism soon took over her thoughts. Negatives emotions soon resurface.

But Lenalee's words stopped her from thinking such negative thoughts. She needs to help them. It seems like her clock was the cause. So she told them about her drunken wish. Her wish of not wanting tomorrow to ever come. This made the two teens believed that her clock was that so called innocence and she was compatible with it. It made her happy that her bond with the clock was even closer then she had expected. A special bond that wishes to help one another. She smiled at the thought. She's not alone.

Kanda then forced her to wish back time, and she did try it after his threatening glare but it didn't work.

So now here they are, trying to help her find a job so she could feel from the bottom of her heart that she would wish for time to move forward again. And to help her find some self-confidence on the way too. But it's been three days since then and she had forgotten how many times she was fired. But she won't give up just yet, when those two that was helping her haven't. The least she could do was try. Right?

* * *

The two exorcist were arguing again. It seems like the boy, Kanda, didn't want to work in a stupid circus. Even if that would've solve their problem faster. Of course he countered the girl saying that it's not him that was supposed to work but Miranda. After that statement, they have never stop arguing.

The person in question didn't complain about the lack of support from the boy (Lenalee was a sweetheart, but she doesn't have experience in a circus unfortunately) because she was happy to have a partner that could help her in making her job funner. She turned to glance at her coworker.

He's a very mysterious person. He doesn't seems like someone that belongs to the circus because he was a soft-spoken and polite person but his skills on juggling and standing on the ball was amazing. Even the circus master was amazed by his skills.

"Come one, come all~ The horror play 'the pumpkin and the witch' is today at theater Pieter~" The boy, wearing a pumpkin head said cheerfully. That was one of the mystery about the boy. He has never taken off his mask infront of the others. So his face was still a mystery. "Come on Miss Witch, put some energy into tricking the children~" The pumpkin said after doing a handstand on the ball while juggling with his feet.

Miranda snapped out of her stupor and began to work. She can't be halfhearted about this, the whole town's safety might depend on her in having this job. "Tickets, anyone~?" She gave the children her smile. At first they were afraid but they soon laughed and giggle as they took the tickets from her hand.

"That's the spirit, Miss wicked witch~" The pumpkin said cheerfully while doing a silly pose. This characteristics of his made alot of people smile, including her.

* * *

"Good, good! You may take a brake now!" The circus master exclaimed in delight. Miranda glanced at mister pumpkin in worry as he grunted from the force of the circus Master's patting. "You guys did an amazing job at selling those tickets! At this rate, I might hire you permanently!"

It seems like mister pumpkin was about to say something but the circus master was already walking away from them to resume his work. She saw him sigh heavily and for some odd reason, she automatically placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

She may not be able to see his face but she thought he was staring at her. Or specifically her hand. She looked at the said hand. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly retract Her hand as though she was burned. And in an automatic reflex, she began to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I touched you with my dirty hand!" By the time she said that, she had already bow at him twenty times.

An amount she doubt mister pumpkin had ever been bowed to by the same person continuously. He raised his hand and Miranda prepared herself for a punch or a slap. Instead of either of those, she got a pat on the shoulder. Just like the one she gave him.

"It's alright. I don't see the reason for you to apologize to me when you where just trying to comfort me. Thank you." He said in his melodic voice.

Miranda stood there in shock. Her mouth was agape while her eyes were as big a dinner plates.

He... he just said...thank you. To me?!

Error. Downloading backup memories. Ten second before procession is complete.

"..." Giving her a concern look, mister pumpkin waved his hand infront of her face. "Eh?!" Procession complete.

Her sudden yelped shocked the pumpkin in suprise as he jumped a good amount of 10 centimeter in the air. "Is there something wrong, miss witch?" He tilted his head in confusion.

She shook her head negatively before giving him her best smile. Even though he took a step back away from her, for the first time in her life, she didn't let her pessimism took over and cheerfully said. "Ah, nope! Sorry to make you worry. Hmm, oh my, how clumsy of me! I should give the money to circus master before something happens to it," She said, looking at the pouch that contains the money that they had got from selling the tickets. "I'll be right back. But to pass the time, I hope you get some rest mister pumpkin! See you." With that she bid him goodbye.

On her way out, she saw Lenalee giving her a thumbs up, that made her stomach flutter. As though there were butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she welcome the feeling.

* * *

 **TL : If you thought of a female character, please pm or review.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, favorite or follow. It would make me happy immensely! Bye.**


	12. Rusty unlucky clock II

**TL : You know that moment when you rot in bed but with an energy to run a mile and then when something important comes up like a college interview, you got a fever? Yeah, it sucks and this isn't even the first time!**

 **Anyway, I'm kind of dissapointed that no one answered my question or suggestions, but well that's life. You don't always got what you want.**

 **I'll end here since I'm sick, so ENJOY!**

 **Suggestion from previous chapter is still open.**

* * *

"Where the hell is that stupid red airheaded, troublemaker!" Freya hissed in annoyance. "I took my eyes off of him for one second and poof, he's gone. He didn't even leave Lunampy behind!" Her voice was getting higher and higher with each words. It caught many attention but she didn't care. Not like they would remember it tomorrow, anyway. Or was it today. Bah, who cares about space time continuum.

Before this troublesome situation happened, both master and servant were searching for any clues for the past three days. They've been following the trails of the only woman who wasn't affected by the innocence's phenomenon, thinking that she may be our only way out. For several time, they tried to approach her, but those exorcists won't leave her be. Forcing them to hide in the dark. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

It was boring, but at least Freya got some entertainment out of it. The woman was basically a walking disaster. Every job she does, she would always make a simple mistake that would eventually get her fired. There was that one time she opened a door and accidentally hit a waiter. After that it was like a chain effect. From the plates to the table to the costumer to the window to the horse. It happened so fast that Freya just gaped in disbelief. Her clumsiness almost destroyed the whole restaurant. Good thing they bailed the moment it happened. Or the cost for such damages could only give shivers down the spine.

Freya also pity the woman. She could see the desperate need and hard work she puts into every action she did. She was desperate to be accepted and she knows that she needs to work hard to earn it. But her clumsiness was on the level of being legendary. Freya really do pity her.

But that's not what's important right now. Could Allen have gone to the lady on his own? Did he get lost again? Or did something happen in that span of time she went to the toilet? Ugh, it was just freaking 10 minutes! It's not like she went to take a hike. Can't he just stay still for 10 minutes. URGH!

While she was having an internal frustration tantrum, something tugged at her hair. Hard.

"OwOwOw!" Freya winched in pain as she tried to reach for whatever was pulling her hair. "The hell, Lunampy?! You know that my hair is off limits!" She chided at the silver puffball. Seriously, sometime she wonders whether the golem was just trolling with her. She wouldn't let it pass her, considering the person who created her.

Wait.

"Lunampy!" She exclaimed in suprise. "Where the hell did Allen go?!" She asked - more like demanded - , leaking some of her frustrated aura at the little creature. Though it didn't seemed to be fazed by it. Instead, it opened it's mouth. A gesture for it to show her a recording.

Realizing what Lunampy was about to carry out, Freya swiftly ran into the nearest darkest alley to avoid any spectators.

She then waited for the screen to become clearer.

* * *

Allen, who was still wearing the pumpkin mask sigh heavily. "Hey, Lunampy...how long do you think this will last? To tell you the truth, even if she does have a job, I don't think this will disappear," He halted in his steps while he reach for the flying fur ball and held her in his hand. "Innocence are sentient crystal. I don't think they will make it easy to disperse their magic..." He then continued on his walk, passing by a couple of happy children who smiled when he approached. "Maybe it's not the job... but for her to-"

"WHAT?! " A loud voice roared within the gathering crowd.

Allen quickly made his way towards the crowd. Dread was beginning to appear on his face after noticing the pointed witch's hat in the middle of it all but he soon schooled his expression when he got nearer.

 _What shity luck. And this time, Freya doesn't even know it applies to who._

"The sales money was stolen by a pickpocket?!" The circus master exclaimed so loudly that the woman who was receiving his anger flinched at his tone.

"So-sorry..." She timidly say, trembling in fear.

"You Idiot!" He roared, not wanting to hear her excuses.

Allen quickly swam through the crowded area as he crouched down beside the poor woman. He heard the exorcist girl shouting her partner's name, but he didn't care as he focus on the poor trembling woman. Who is actually their only hope to escape this rewinding town.

"Are you alright?" Allen ask, concern evident in his tone and expression.

The poor woman turned to look at the pumpkin with teary eyes. "The thief..." She muttered.

Allen would've smiled if they could see it but knowing they can't, he settled for a nod. "Don't worry, I think your friends are handling that right now." She gave him a confused expression and he looked like he was about to elaborate when the circus master exclaimed in anger.

"What a useless woman! I was kind enough to give you a job after all those rumours and yet this is how you repay me?!" He then walked away while stomping his feet to show his anger. "You. Are. Fired!" The words echos in the air, silencing the spectators as though thunder had struck them.

 _Bastard._

Actually, it might have had, with how pale the poor woman had become. Allen couldn't stand to look at the hopelessness in her eyes so he stood up and began to run towards the circus master. Trying to convince him that the poor woman couldn't do much with her strength to fight the pickpocket even if she noticed him. Logical. And true. But it seems like the man wouldn't listen to him because his mind was clouded in anger.

Allen huffed in frustration as he made his way back to the poor woman to try to console her. But when he came back, she was gone.

Allen looked around the area in puzzlement. "Did she go home already?"

Suddenly, he heard an explosion from the other side of the town. He stopped in his search for the poor woman. Brows furrowing in concentration as he tried piece together the missing pieces. The more the time passes, the more his expression turns from concentration to concern.

 _Explosion. Exorcist. Poor woman alone. Ominous feeling. Freya gasped when she figured out what was happening._

"Oh, shit..." Allen cursed under his breath as he sprinted towards the direction of the woman's house. "Lunampy, fetch Freya for me. I'll be going ahead, just pray that I'm not too late."

* * *

The images then vanish after that last order from Allen. Not wasting another second to ponder on her options, she sprinted towards the general direction of the woman's place.

"Damn Allen. Can't you leave your bad luck home for once..." She grimace at her impossible request. "I hope he doesn't destroy the place before I get there." She muttered, trying to stay positive. In truth, she was terrified. Afterall, this will be her first time in the presence of a Noah. Known to be one of the people who almost destroyed the world 7000 years ago.

Oh, she hopes that nothing bad will occur today.

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier...**

Allen stood dumbfoundedly as he stared at the written words on the wall. " _Fuck you_... iiishhh, looks Like someone's pissed..." He then went closer to the dreadful message as he smelled the words. He cringe when a metal scent enters his nose. "Blood..."

He walked around the room, scanning for anything that seems to be out of place. "The innocence's aura is strongest here... but where are they?" He turned around confusingly.

He then let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on the bed. "They can't vanish just like that, can they? If the Noah... wait, what was Road's power again..." He couldn't helped but to palm faced himself for his own stupidity. "Road's power is to travel through dimension! How can I be so stupid!"

* * *

 **Well, I'm glad you finally figured that out.**

Why didn't you tell me sooner?

 **Cause I don't feel like it. Ow-! What was that for you stupid rock!**

 _Unconcerned._

 **Childish little thing...**

 _Shock! Disbelief. Lie!_

OK, break it up you two. Now's not the time.

 **Tch, fine. I'll remember this rocky.**

 _Disdain._

Anyways! Neah, get ready. I need some of your help to open a portal.

 **...Allen, you do know that we don't have the vessel needed to reduce the damage by using such powers...**

I know, but to save them, we don't have much of a choice.

 **I already warn you to not let that kindness of yours to backfire on us.**

Sorry...

 **Ugh, whatever. But know this, you will be weakened considerably after the process. Meaning, you won't be in full power, while facing a Noah.**

I know...I'm just there to help. They will be the one to save the day.

 **Haah...you're hopeless, fine.**

 _Concern_. Allen collapsed. Bad. _Worry._

It'll be okay, I promise. If it gets too bumpy, I'll retreat. Okay?

 _Sad...Concede._

Thanks crown clown. Well, with that being said, Crown clown, when I activate, can you change my hair colour like last time? I don't want my identity to be known. The pumpkin mask is good and all but I don't think it's durable.

 _Understood_.

And Neah, after the use of your power, immediately retreat to the depth, OK?

 **Yeah, yeah.**

Thanks guys. I owe you one. Alright let's do this.

* * *

When Kanda finally regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain. Extreme pain. From top to bottom that could even be considered as torture.

His eyes felt so heavy that he regret ever waking up. He didn't want to open them, too tried to find the strength. But he forced himself to do it anyway, because there's something behind his clouded mind that made him do so.

Blurry visions began to overtook his sight. It wasn't bright per say, but it wasn't completely dark either. He turned his head to the side and saw a small flickering light just beyond his reach. He turned to the other side to find it mirrored.

He sigh. At least it wasn't complete darkness, could've been worse. Or so he thought. As more of his senses began to awaken, he missed that sense of relief just a few seconds ago immediately.

 _Damn, it fucking hurt so much that he wants to destroy something that very instant. And it's definitely not his being._

He blinked away the daze in his eyes as his visions began to clear little by little. Soon, his sight was back to normal. Except for his left side. Which he was seeing red.

He groaned. _Great, probability of a concussion is high. Just freaking great._

He then turned his attention back to the cause of the immense pain he felt at that very moment. He turned. It took all of his will power to not winch, flinch, groan, gasp or even growl.

On thing is for sure, he doesn't want to give the satisfaction to the one who had the fucking guts to do this to him.

He was used to being stab or burned. But not pinned to the wall with three nails in each limbs. No wonder it ducking hurts like hell. This is one of those times that he wished that he doesn't have that healing capabilities of his. It's practically mending his skin with the freaking steel!

 _Some soba right about now would be great._

"Kan...da..." A soft voice called out to him. Kanda turned, and found Miranda pinned to her clock on both hands. "Kanda..." She called out again.

But he didn't respond. Didn't feel like it actually. But at least he gave her a small nod to ensure her that he was alive. But for now, he has to think up of a way to get out of here. So, should he do the easy but painful way or the-

A soft chuckle from behind the shadows broke his train of thoughts. He narrowed his eyes at the figure and was shocked to find a little girl with a lollipop smiling widely at his predicament. Akuma?

For some reason, Kanda's polished senses and instinct are telling him to run away. To retreat and be on high alert for the next three days. He didn't completely understand his situation but the girl before him was a very dangerous person.

Ugh, the concussion isn't helping his mashed up mind at all.

"You sure are calm for someone who's been pinned to the wall... doesn't it hurt?" It was an innocent question. But the face she made was anything but innocent.

Kanda glared at her dangerously, not making an effort to reply. It would only serve as satisfaction to the akuma.

The girl (akuma?) furrowed her eyes before letting out a dissapointed sigh. "You're no fun at all~" She whined. "Even though you're so pretty~What a shame~"

"Road-sama, why don't you just kill them, lero?" The pink pumpkin umbrella ask.

Great, now there's a talking umbrella. Just great. What's next? General Cross to the rescue? OK, that was too low. Even for Kanda.

"But Lero~ If I were to do that, I won't be able to play with them!" She exclaimed while twirling the umbrella, much to its dismay. She then stopped near a big chair with a single figure sitting on it. Kanda's eyes widened a friction at the person sitting on the chair like a pretty doll. "Right? Miss exorcist~" She whispered in her ear while looking at Kanda in the eyes. Eyes that only belongs to a murderer.

He knows because he always see the same eyes in the mirror.

This time, her taunt worked and Kanda shouted in anger. "Get away from her!" And that was his mistake.

Instead of feeling intimidated, the girl was delighted when the he responded to her. "He talks!" She squealed in happiness which makes Kanda growled in fury. "Aww, don't be like that," She smiled widely while walking toward him. "If it weren't for her naivety, you could've escaped that trap easily...but instead you took a blow for her, isn't she just a burden?" She whispered after finally reaching Kanda's ear.

As though something inside Kanda had just snapped, he prepared himself for the pain that was about to come. The hell with a clean way out.

With a roar, Kanda forced his limbs to free itself. Resulting the mending his body had just undertake to open once again. Leaving twelve see through holes on each of his limbs. But he didn't just stop there, as soon as he was free, Kanda kicked the girl hard in her abdomen. Which sent her straight into the arms of the three other akuma behind her.

Kanda stood with false bravado, giving her his most defiance glare with a mocking posture while giving her the middle finger. "Shut up, you twit. Like I give a fuck about your opinion. The only burden in my life is your fucking existent!" He exclaimed before launching himself to where Mugen lay innocently.

He then quickly took a fighting stance, waiting for any suspicious movement. The three akumas were about to jump at him, but the girl stopped them from doing so. Proof that she's fine. Pity.

Kanda's eyes narrowed when he heard her laugh maniacally. She stood with a crazed look on her face. But that's not the thing that caught his attention, it was the way she moved. Like some kind of puppet controlled by strings. Creepy.

"How rude, kicking a lady in the gut," She pouted but soon the crazed smile came back. "Ah, well. It's funner this way. You say they are not a burden? Then let's test that shall we?" She pointed a finger to the air. Summoning multiple of spiky candles out of thin air.

Kanda's eyes widened when he realized his current position. Damnit! He got all the way to the opposite side to reach Mugen! This left Miranda defenseless!

Without a second to lose, he used all of the strength in his injured legs to reach her. Unfortunately for Kanda, his injuries had resulted in his speed being reduce immensely.

Kanda wasn't proud of it, but when he realizes that he wasn't going to make it, he changed his track to aim for the nearest target and went for the akumas. At least he could avenge the woman for her death.

Shock was evident in the girl's eyes, but that doesn't stop her from dodging his swing that was aiming for her neck. He scowled when his intended target wasn't dead but this gave him the opportunity to save Lenalee.

Miranda's screams echo in the mysterious room, but Kanda ignored it to focus on saving someone that he could have a chance of saving.

He took her and swung her around his shoulder as he swiftly made some distance between the akumas. Kanda realized that behind him lay the woman that he had failed to protect, he wanted to check on her but he knew that with all those candles, she would be dead. So instead of turning his back towards the enemy, he focused on them.

The girl's expression was still that of shock, but that soon turned into excitement as she laughed heartily while clapping her hands. "You sub-humans truly are interesting, to think that one would abandon another when he thought it was pointless while another risked his own body to save another," She said. "I'm glad I skipped school today!" She said happily.

This however didn't sit well with the umbrella as it scolded the girl about the Earl being mad or whatever. Kanda didn't really pay attention to them, as his mind was processing the new information she had just given.

The heck? Another using his own body? Was she talking about him when he saved Lenalee? The hell...

A groan of pain from behind him stopped Kanda from his train of thought. Without realizing it, he unconsciously turned towards the source.

Kanda's eyes widened at the scene. A guy (woman?) wearing a ridiculously white cloak and a ruined pumpkin mask was standing infront of Miranda. The places that wasn't covered with the cloak was painted in red with candles sticking out of it. Most of the candles were stopped but some of them passed through. 5 or maybe 6 candles had pierced him/her...

Wait, now's not the time...

Not wanting to waste another second, Kanda sprinted towards the new arrival and Miranda. He didn't know what was going on, but if there's someone who could look after Lenalee for him while he slices these akumas in two, he would take it.

He saw the guy/woman in white struggling to free Miranda from her restraint and she repay /her by screaming in fear at her saviour's sudden apprearence. It disgust him how fearful she was but he should give her the benefit of doubt, considering he had just left her to die a minute ago.

In the corner of his eyes, Kanda saw that the akumas were about to attack them again, so he put more strength into his legs to reach them on time.

But something out of his calculation stopped him from his steps as he watched in bewilderment at the scene before him. The scared woman was swallowing her fear in order to protect the guy - he has a very flat chest - in white. She was warping him in a protective embrace even though she was trembling and crying in terror. Kanda then spotted white hair behind the woman's arms after noticing the pumpkin mask was gone.

The samurai snapped out of his musing when he realized that they were still defenseless. Stupid! But again, the woman shocked him when her clock began to glow a soft green as a weird barrier began to envelope the both of them.

Not wanting to think any further, Kanda rushed into the barrier. If his guess was right, then the woman has finally awaken her potential. Just pray that it's something useful.

When he reached inside with Lenalee on his shoulder, he was greeted by countless of clocks ticking in every side of the barrier. But that's not all, it gets weirder when clocks began to escape their body... Meh, that's not important. What's important now is the unknown guy. Is he an enemy (He's just being paranoid) or an ally.

Kanda placed Lenalee down. He doesn't want to admit it but he's worried. He waved a hand infront of her face.

"No respond..." He muttered.

"Ow..." An unknown voice groan in pain. "That really hurt...who would have thought that the pumpkin mask would save my head, " Kanda turned and was surprised to find most of his injuries had disappeared. The boy chuckled slightly. "I knew you were a compatible, miss witch. And what an amazing ability it is."

Kanda tuned his ears to hear the conversation.

"This power that you've awakened sucked away the time when we were injured," The guy (boy) smiled as he explained. "A truly fascinating ability. Thank you, miss witch. And congratulation on succeeding in concurring your heart."

After hearing that, Kanda couldn't kept quiet any longer. The boy knows too much but he doesn't know who this boy in white is. Kanda has never met an exorcist like him before. Could the order had recruited another one when they've just been gone for a couple of days? Frack, he's not good at thinking at all, so let's just get to action instead.

Kanda pulled out Mugen and attack the boy, aiming for his head. But unfortunately, his opponent was able to retaliate the attack as he raised his black claw to stop Mugen from slicing his head in two.

The boy looked confused and some other emotion that he couldn't decipher because of the masquerade mask he wears, but Kanda definitely saw a cursed mark on his face.

 _Tch, a cursed child, just great. And a parasite type too._

Miranda looked flabbergasted at the sudden turn of event, but she has finally gotten the guts to point something out without much stuttering. Especially if that someone was Kanda.

"S-stop Kanda! He-he's not a bad guy!" The woman exclaimed while standing infront of the boy in a protective way.

Kanda scowled in annoyance. He had to give the woman some credit, because she didn't faint. Who would've thought that a life or death situation could change a person so much. "Tch... Who the hell are you?" He hissed. The boy didn't immediately answer his question, and that is something Kanda hates. Waiting. "Answer me, MOYASHI!" He growled.

The boy's eye twitch as Kanda called him something that is humiliating. Well, it couldn't be helped, Kanda didn't know his name and that was the only thing that comes to mind. At least it got him his needed reaction, something he was very good at, pissing people of.

The boy marched in front of Kanda as he raised a single claw to point at him with a pissed expression. He had to look up at Kanda since he was taller than him. "Who are you calling Moyashi... girlie?!" The boy paused for a while but when that word came out, even Kanda was offended.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me?!"

"Um, guys please..." Poor Miranda was ignored. Like usual.

Before they could continue on their pointless banters, Lenalee came from behind and smack Kanda on the head.

"The hell?!" Kanda turned to give the person who hit him a piece of his mind but he soon clamped his lips together after meeting face to face with an angered Lenalee.

"Don't be a jerk Kanda," She said, still frowning. She then turned to Miranda with a smile. "Thank you Miranda. I heard the boy's explanation when I was semi-conscious so," She bowed gratefully. "Thank you very much."

Miranda's face blushed at the amount of thank you she got that day. It was an amazing feeling. No one has ever thanked her before but today, when these weird people came into her life, she was able to help and earn their gratitude. Yes, she really like and appreciate this feeling. She will never forget this day. Ever.

Taking the nod as a 'you're welcome', Lenalee turned to the silent Kanda. She tugged at his repaired sleeve and gave him a stern look. Kanda sigh tiredly before giving the woman a glance. "Thanks... and well done on surviving." Well, that's the only good thing that Kanda could say, so Miranda was delighted to hear it from him. She got the feeling that in the future it will be much harder to get him to say thank you, so she will try harder to help.

Kanda then turned his attention back to the unknown boy standing quietly beside Miranda with a small smile on his face. But before he could tell him off in an accused manner, Lenalee spoke first.

"Excuse me, but may I know who you are?" She said, politely.

The boy was taken aback by her politeness, but soon he smiled back at her. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier," He bowed, for some reason it irked Kanda very much. "You may call me... Pierrot."

"Pierrot?" Lenalee looked at him with a confused expression.

Kanda snorted at the name. "Like hell, your name is that Moyashi."

A thick mark could be seen on his temple. Good. But his smile was still there. Not good. "I never said it was my name. I merely said that you may call me that."

Lenalee and Miranda giggle slightly at his reply, making Kanda growled at him viciously for making a fool out of him. He wanted to retort but Lenalee cut him off. Again. If it was someone else, he would've cut them down instead.

"So...pierrot, that's an innocence, right?" She asked, curiously.

The boy didn't answer immediately but when he did, is was like riding a train. "Yes, it's an innocence. But I have to apologize because we don't have the time for any explanation. The enemies are just outside this barrier, waiting for us. So let's just say I'm... Cross Marian's apprentice," For some reason, the kid shuddered when he said that. Well, he would too actually. "Now let's put on hold on this conversation and destroy the akumas. We have the element of surprise. So let's use this wisely, shall we? Oh yes before I forget, do not fight the girl alone, she's dangerous..."

With that warning, they got into battle stance. There was alot of questions that they wanted to ask, especially about Cross Marian but he was right. Killing first. Talk later.

"Ready?" Lenalee ask, an expectant look on her face.

Kanda scoff while the kid nodded before turning to Miranda. "You should stay here miss witch, it's safer..." He then readied his stance to make a jump.

The woman nodded and as though that was the signal, Lenalee's legs shot out a whirling tornado.

" **Waltz: Misty Wind!** "

Using that as camflouge, both Kanda and the kid shot out of the barrier at the speed of sound.

* * *

 **TL : Pleasee leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out. It'll give me alot of motivation.**

 **Warning: I may not be able to update Next Week. Maybe.**

Well, thanks for reading!


	13. Rusty unlucky clock III

**TL: Hello, again. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Anyway, you know the previous deceased pumpkin mask. Some of you might think what's the point in it cause Allen already turned his hair white and wears crown clown's mask, but to tell you the truth... I don't know why I put it there... It's just when I think of Allen, I saw him wearing it... So yeah, he's just silly.**

 **Another thing is about the fight, sure Allen is stronger here compare to his canon self in chapter 20 but he's caution of Road. He also wants to get to know Lenalee and Kanda. You know the saying, action speaks louder than words? Yes. No. Nvm.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At first, Road was very intrigued by the scared woman's ability. Who would have thought that she would be able to defied her own instinct to protect a single stranger.

It truly fascinate her. That strength she forcefully pulled out also resulted in her activating her innocence, which made the game even more interesting.

Road was truly ecstatic.

But what really hold her interest was the white figure that came out of nowhere. Before he came into the picture, she felt a slight disturbance in her pocket dimension but for some reason, the source kept on pointing at something other than the figure. She had tried to search for the foreign power, but it was gone as sudden as it appeared.

How intriguing. There were three conclusions that she could come up with at the moment.

The first being that someone had forcefully sent this person into her dimension. For someone to be able to put a crack in her dimension was unheard of. But it is possible since the Millennium Earl had done so countless times. As well as those _Twins_ of destruction. But to think that someone, a human on top of that, was able to generate such powers...they should not be allowed to live.

On to the second theory, the figure brought them here themselves. If that were the case, like her first thoughts, the figure has power that could rival even hers. A dangerous individual that should be eliminated at the beginning of the game.

Lastly and very unlikely, was that she forgot to close the door. But even though she was lazy, she was sure she wasn't that careless. Or was she? Anyway, it's merely a theory.

So her primary conclusion was the former two. So which is it?

Because she was distracted by her musings, Road almost missed the sudden gust of wind that pushed back one of her akuma. Unfortunately for her akumas, the wind was no ordinary wind as it filter their sight. But soon after the wind slightly disperse, two figures emerge from the barrier and began to attack the other two bewildered akumas.

Not wanting the game to end too early, she torched her candles and sent a huge wall of fire between the exorcists and her akumas. But because of their acceleration, the two exorcist weren't able to reduce the speed, so instead, the white one warped his coat around their bodies and passed through the fires unharmed.

The coat is very durable. Noted.

As she watched the two and her newly arrival doll took their fighting stance, she noticed something peculiar. Their sudden burst of vigor.

She jumped on Lero as they flew to the air and stared at the three figure below her. She couldn't help but to let a small smirk surface at their determined look. How adorable. "Oh my, oh my? You sure have become lively in that short amount of time...I guess that Miranda person is a compatible," She flew a little closer to the exorcists. Smirking wider at their tensed form after seeing her sudden movements. "I don't know how she did it, but it seems like you've regain your vigor...I applaud you for your stubbornness." She said while giving them a mocking clap.

Though to her dissapoinment, the gesture didn't agitate any of the exorcists. Too bad.

It did however left her doll's mind in confusion. But she doubted that they were on the same page at the moment. And her thoughts were proven right.

"Kanda, who is that girl?" Her doll ask, giving her a scrutinized gaze. "Akuma?"

Wrong.

Before that samurai ,Kanda, or the white figure could answer her doll, she let out a 'tch tch' while shaking her finger. "That's where you are wrong... I am not an akuma. In fact I'm a..." Her sentence trailed when she saw a very interesting sight.

Among the confused teenagers, the white figure was the only one that was able to remain calm and collected.

The samurai doesn't count cause his glare was very murderous.

But what caught her attention other than his beautiful cloak was his left eye. Even though his face was covered in that silver mask of his, it couldn't hide his whole face. Especially that unique eye. An eye that held the akuma's symbol. A curse made by dark matter.

Realizing who the boy was, her smile widened but this time, there was no malice in them. Instead she crouched down on Lero and stared at the white figure in interest.

"Well, aren't I lucky to find a golden goose when I skipped school... Makes me want to skip more in the future." This however doesn't sits well with Lero, so he began to chided her about the Millennium Earl's wrath and what-not. Of course, she chose to ignore him.

So does the exorcists in fact. "The hell are you talking about?" Kanda growled at the girl, known as Road, in anger and frustration.

"Eh?" Road tilted her head in confusion before realizing that she didn't finish her previous sentence. She was glad that the akumas hadn't attacked them yet. But that will soon change. "Ah, yes. As I was saying, I am no akuma. In fact, I am god's true apostle, a being that is human and yet above those who call themselves one. So we were given another title to differ us from the normal humans. In short we call ourselves Noah."

"Lero?!" Lero exclaimed in shock. He then went to scold her again. "What are you telling these exorcist, Mistress Road, lero? We can't give them information, lero. Or The Earl will punish us lero!" His ramblings were starting to hurt her eardrums so she shut his mouth with her foot as she kept on observing her new playmates.

The two teens in black looked confused but the one in white tensed even further after hearing her introduction. He must have known what she is, she mused.

Suddenly, blood began to trail down the figure in White's mouth. The boy touched his chin in shock before turning his back on her and stared towards the clock barrier.

Oh-ho? Could it be temporary?

He quickly whispered something to others in alarm and by the looks of it, the two in black nodded, though with some reluctance from the samurai.

It seems like they were about to retreat but the guy with long hair stayed behind while shouting for the two other to go inside the barrier. It amuses Road to no end, but she can't have those exorcists all healed up now can she? It'll be harder to capture them if they did.

So she ordered her servants to attack the exorcists with all their might. They oblige their mistress's orders without a thought, as the three akumas charged at the retreating forms of the two exorcist.

But before they could reach them, the one with the pumpkin face was slashed in half like butter making the other two stopped in their pursuit to face the devil in sheep's clothing.

"Where do you think you're going, bastards?" The samurai growled as a demon shaped illusion appeared behind his back. The akumas shivered at his hostile aura but stand firm because behind them was their mistress.

"Fine, if you get in our way, we'll kill you first!" The one that have a banana for a head exclaimed before charging at the lone exorcist.

Kanda stood with both hands on his katana, gaze piercing through the akuma with intense concentration as he readied himself for any openings. As if on cue, the moment the akuma unleashed It's wind blades, Kanda striked like a wolf seeking his prey, slashing his opponent in a blink of an eye.

But to the credit of the wind akuma, it was able to slightly redirect his aim, which resulted in injuring it's sides instead of its whole being.

The akuma was tempted to sigh in relief but when it turned, it found that the samurai was already in another stance to cut it through. And this time, without fail. Fortunately for the akuma, a wall made of ice appeared before it, shielding it from the blood thirsty samurai.

The irony.

Kanda 'tch' in annoyance. He must've forgotten about the other akuma, Road mused. But that didn't deter him one bit. The scowl hadn't lessen but the fire of determination within his eyes grew stronger.

"Humans are so interesting when they're cornered, right Lero?"

"How very true, lero... But Mistress Road, I think it would be wise for us to end it because Master Earl would be back soon, lero..." It replied, not so eager to get in trouble with the Earl.

"Oh, you are no fun, Lero." She pouted at the flying umbrella. "How can you not enjoy this? Especially with one of those rumoured second exorcist fighting down there."

"Lero?" It looked at his rider in confusion before its eyes widened at the implication. "You mean the Order's little experiment? The one that have connection to Alm-" His sentence was stopped by having a lollipop forcefully shoved into it's mouth.

Road gave the pumpkin golem a disapproving stare. Lero, shrunk at the look. "Lero, you're going to ruin the suprise... and here you are scolding me for giving them some information, they may be fighting but that doesn't mean they can't hear us." Lero bowed in shame at his careless actions.

Road doesn't seem to care anymore after the white figure and her doll emerge from the barrier again.

"Took you long enough, Moyashi!" The samurai shouted between the multiple of winds blades heading his way.

"The names Al-Pierrot, girly bastard!" The white figure, known as Pierrot shouted back as he through the akuma with his black claw innocence. Though, because of the gust of wind that was in his way, it merely scratched the akuma's body. But it was enough to spill it's blood to the ground.

 _But that's not right,_ Road thought. His name is not Pierrot, it's Allen isn't it? Not everyone can escape the Earl's clutches. Could it be that he's trying to hide his identity? Interesting. As Road kept on musing at the thoughts, the said person kept on arguing with the samurai.

"Who are you calling girly, Shortstack?!" Kanda readied his stance to render the akuma's attack with his own.

"You! Wannabe samurai! " Pierrot landed beside the unsuspecting akuma as he command his innocence to retrain the akuma. " **Clown Belt!** "

Kanda growled but finding the opportunity to kill the enemy, he let it slide. " **Kaichu: Ichigen!** " He swing his sword once and released a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour the akuma mercilessly.

After confirming the akuma's demise, they turned to find her doll, known as Lenalee, fighting the other akuma without breaking a sweat. They sighed in relief but their stance showed her that they were about to interfere, which would undoubtedly resulted in the destruction of her akuma.

We can't have that just yet. Road called her akuma to her side which it oblige. It looked to be relieved that his mistress had stopped him from being destroyed but that gesture only made Road smiled even wider. Oh how unfortunate this akuma is.

All the exorcists stood defensively as she watched them with glee. She can't wait to get the show on the road. So as the starter, she showed them her true form.

"My name is Road Camelot," Her skin began to turn a beautiful ashen, painting her previous pale white skin grey. "I am one of the thirteen apprentices that belong to the Noah Family." Her previous violet eyes were devoured by golden jewels. "We are known as the Noah, master of the akuma and the rightful Lord of this land." Seven stigma began to slowly appear on her forehead as though the skin itself was being ripped apart. "Our mission is to eradicate all human being from its existent and to destroy the world as per say in god's prophecy." She stared them down like the insect they were in her eyes. "You may struggle all you want exorcists, but the destruction of the world is inevitable."

The samurai boy snorted at her proclamation, the girl looked confused but otherwise seemingly unconvinced, but their reaction wasn't the one she was focused on, it was the boy in all white she was interested in. And behold, she was right to focus on him. Unlike the other humans, he wasn't in denial nor confusion. Instead he seemed to accept it and was sad of the fact. Pity even.

That expression reminded her of someone, but she can't put her fingers on it. Oh well, she could mused on that thought later.

Amazing what one could do after living for so long. Even a mask cannot shield his emotions or expression from her.

Fair enough, after the declaration, silence began to rain down upon them. A very tense silence that Road doesn't mind.

It was the girl, shockingly, that broke the tensed atmosphere. Actually she was shocked to find Lero so quiet after she had told them a little information, but she could just chuck it up to the seriousness of the situation (Well, in the eyes of others that is).

"What are you talking about?" Her doll's voice was firm but the fear could be heard in her tone.

"Oh that is for me to know and you to find out, sweetie~" She said cheerfully while spilling some of her dark matter out. This sent shivers down their spine which just widened her grin even more. "But enough about me, everyone here is very interesting in my eyes, especially you." She pointed at the white boy, 'Pierrot', as he calls himself.

"Me?" The said boy tilted his head in glass confusion. Cute.

Road hummed. "Yes, you. I've heard about you from the Earl before. A boy crying in the graveyard alone and wished for his beloved father's return deeply," The said boy tensed at the mention of his father. "As a result, Milleni was summoned and he granted the boy to revived his father but as soon as he was brought back to the world, that annoying arm of yours killed him," Pierrot winched as though he was struck. This however didn't go unnoticed by the other two. "And then before he left the world completely, your beloved father cursed you forever. A curse that gives you the ability to see the akuma's soul, right All-"

Before she could utter his real name, white tendrils of silky white cloak stabbed into her rapidly from head to toe. But instead of crying out in pain, she laughed. Lero was in a panic, so to ease his heart, she allowed him to create a distance between the attacking force.

She noticed the complete horror in the girl's face and the shock expression the samurai boy made but she couldn't fault them from being suprised or scared. Because seeing a person regenerate infront of their very eyes after being impaled everywhere, must be a very... disturbing sight.

"Shut up..." That small soft voice caught Road's attention immediately. "Please don't reveal my personal life to everyone..." He said in a monotonous tone.

It slightly disturbed her at his sudden change of demeanor but she shrugged it off. "But I'm not finished yet~" She whined childishly before giving him a very seductive smile. "To tell you the truth, it would be impossible for us Noah to avoid involving ourselves with you humans because of our nature. So I've decided that, if I'm going to involve myself with anyone, it would be you." She declared, softening her gaze after saying that last line.

There was a few moment of silence, and when that moment was gone, she was met with the said boy taking a step away from her. Small but noticeable.

To say she was hurt was... No, it doesn't hurt much, but she couldn't stop the pout from appearing. She turned to the last surviving akuma. At least this act will let her to release some steam. "Hey, you." She called out to the akuma that was reliving the sight of the terrified exorcists with glee.

"Yes?" It replied, wondering what it's mistress would want it to do next.

"Self-destruct." A very clear and firm order that no akuma could resist.

"Eh?" Confusion and rightly so.

She turned to look at the exorcists reaction and as expected, the two in black was confused while the one in white was horrified.

She licked her lips in anticipation. "Lero, 10 second count-down." She ordered.

At first the umbrella was confused by her actions but not wanting to displease her, it execute her request nonetheless.

As Lero start the count-down, the akuma began to needlessly persuade her to rethink her order. Alas, she ignored his rambling and only focuses on her target.

"Kanda and uh-the girl in boots! We have to destroy that akuma no matter what!" Pierrot shouted, getting ready to jump. They looked like they were about to protest but his tone won't hear any of it. "Now!"

He jumped first - leaving the other two to contemplate on their decision - and he raised his black claw. " **Edge End**!" A swipe of raw destructive power aimed at the last frantic akuma.

Uh-uh, Road would have none of that. She swiped her hand towards the akuma and a yellow barrier in the shape of a square appeared around the akuma. Concealing it inside while protecting it from the exorcist's purification. Protect is the wrong choice of word in this case.

The boy seemed crestfallen when he realized that his claw wasn't enough to break the barrier, especially after losing the needed velocity from that jump to give his attack more power. He tried to press on but it was futile. Road was in her dominion, so any attack he unleashed would be futile and pointless.

The other two exorcist didn't know what was going on but after seeing Road's crazy and sadistic smile, they were forced to drag their newly unknown comrade away from the protected akuma when the count-down had reached number two.

Pierrot didn't put up much of a fuss after realizing that he was too late to _save_ the akuma. Pity. The count-down reached one, but he never left his gaze from the akuma's body. If one word could explain his expression, it was one of regret and sadness. But the most fitting one would be _despair_.

Road's smile couldn't get any wider than that. But it did as it almost split her face in two.

Just as the count-down reached zero, Road releases Her barrier and the explosion blew the exorcists away.

Oh, this is so much fun. The screamed of agony just made it deliciously so.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pierrot covered his left eyes in pain as blood began to slip from between his fingers.

"Pierrot?! Are you alright?!" Her doll ask while fussing over any injuries he had sustained unknowingly.

"The hell do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish." The samurai growled, not amused but the boy's suicidal action.

"The soul... it... got purged...forever..." He muttered between his short breaths.

Road couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. "Great, great! Running headfirst into an explosion, you're even more amusing then I thought." She said with sick glee.

Of course it was to be expected as all the exorcists glared at her viciously.

"Do you really have time for me right now?" She pointed at the still standing clock barrier. "I would protect her if I were you..."

With a flick of her fingers, dozens of candles began to launch itself at the barrier, creating multiple of explosions.

Her doll didn't waste anytime to help the other woman, as she dragged the samurai boy with her to reduce the damage.

Well, seems like her time is up.

"Well, let's call it quits for now," She said as she passed the boy who stood there with a conflicted expression. "That was more fun then I thought." She continued, ignoring his internal war. She summoned her lovely door with a single flick. "Bye~"

Road was about to leave, but a huge claw that was aiming for her head stopped her in her steps. She waited for his attack but it never came. She couldn't help but to smile at his ' _innocence_ ' or ignorance.

"You're so kind, Allen." She whispered softly, even though she knew that the other two won't be able hear them. "Crying for the akuma is a big no-no. People will hate you if you keep that up..." There was no answer that came with her statement so she continued. "You hate me, don't you?"

This time however, she got him to answer but it was something she had never expected from an exorcist.

"No, I don't hate you," He said, with a voice so soft and genuine that it confuses Road and Lero quite alot. "You are merely a child that's been misguided by a false idle."

Even though calling the Earl's mission as false made her very angry, she couldn't help but to question him. "Are you perhaps talking about the Earl's goal?"

The boy hummed in confirmation. "It's true that the world is bound to end, but that fate isn't for us or anyone else for that matter to judge. Only god may end this world. Not us nor you."

"But that's where you're wrong, humans have been destroying this world since the age of time. Even without us, they are bound to destroy this world in the near future. We are merely quickening the process to not let this world suffer any longer." She countered back.

There was silence and she thought she had won the argument, that was until he said something that would confuse her greatly in the future to come.

"You really have forgotten..." He whispered in a tone so soft that he almost sounded like a kicked puppy. And was that sadness?

Not knowing how to continue on - the exorcists were almost finished with destroying her candles and Milleni was on his way home - she dropped the conversation by shrugging her shoulders and bid him farewell.

"I don't know what you're talking about but let's continue this on our next meeting~" She said after skipping into the door waving him goodbye. "Bye, let's play again next time, Oh, and let me see you're real face too, Pierrot~" With that, the door closed.

* * *

A young girl that looks like a fourteen year old was scanning the town with two sharp ashen grey eyes. She was wearing a lovely baby blue dress that reaches her knees, a frilly peach apron with a black W symbol on the left side of her breast. Covering her legs and feet were a white and blue stripes stockings with a pair of black formal maid shoes. On both of her wrist, she was wearing a frilly peach ribbon with one straight blue line as the only second colour. The final touches to her attire was the must wear peach coloured maid band.

Every eyes seems to linger on her but when they noticed it, they quickly turned away.

She was beautiful alright. The perfect picture of a petite doll. Her face was even more so with the small face, big eyes and a cute little button and yet still sharp nose. The only thing that's destroying the doll-like image was her face. A face of pure frustration and anger in the form of pure calmness.

The poker face might be able to hide her rage, but the aura she emits screamed danger.

The normal people didn't understand what was going on. But the moment she passed them, they could feel the cold shivers that ran down their spine at the mare presence.

What's more, the image of her hair floating around her as it defied gravity made her look demonic. Even the creature on top of her head that's been grinning nonstop at every passerby didn't help to ease their fear what so ever. But that must be a flick of the light, right?

(Uh, no)

But either way, everyone made way for the seething girl before them. For some reason, their natural survival instinct was screaming at them to avoid her at all cost. Who would have thought that such a petite girl could be so... vicious.

"Where incarnation is that kid?" The petite girl, Freya, hissed in fury. "Maybe they're in a desolate place? But if that were the case then there should've been an explosion by now...that is _if_ they fought in the first place... Who was it again Allen said the Noah was? Rudy? Rood?...Road?" Her steps halted. "That's right, Road. What's her power again?..."

After a few minutes of wracking her brain for the answer, she finally snapped and yelled in frustration to the sky. "Dammit! The one time I need the knowledge, I can't remember it!" She crouched down with a huff. "This is the worst...maybe he went back to the lady's place again?"

A pair of siblings ran across the street with identical wide smiles. Freya smiled at the seen.

"I wonder how's Rin doing being the house guard... Bored I guess..." She muttered.

"Big bro! How can you forget the candles?"

"You can't blame me for focusing on the pretty cake! The candles are the last thing on my mind."

"Geez, come on! We need to hurry and buy it before mom comes home!"

After she had accidentally heard their conversation, something in Freya's mind click. Her eyes widened in absolute horror at her own forgetfulness.

"Candles. Road. Door... Dimension... Dammit!" As the swear left her lips, she sprinted towards Miranda's home again. "Allen warned me not to let my emotions cloud my judgment and yet... if I hadn't let the worry filled my mind, I might've remembered her ability-" She gasped when she felt the innocence's power surrounding the town disappear. "Tch-Lunampy! Go on ahead and find Allen!" She ordered to her silver golem companion. It gave a small nod as it flew away in a frantic. "I hope I'm not too late... haha, of course I am..." She said sadly before increasing her speed. Praying to god that her young master, saviour and friend was alright.

* * *

Freya saw the familiar home and was about to barged into the apartment, but the sound of a familiar woman's scream and a couple of running footsteps made her hid behind the buildings. She took a peek at the edge and saw Miranda with two other people wearing yellow coats (finders?) rushed into the apartment.

"Uh-oh..." Was all that Freya could mutter at their troublesome situation. How are they going to escape now?

* * *

"Please let me go..." Allen plead as he tried to pried his hand away from the man with long hair, Kanda's grip. Normally it would have been an easy thing to do but having six holes in his body unfortunately sapped away at his strength immensely. So in a nutshell, he was losing the fight.

"No." Kanda said with finality in his tone. "You are not going anywhere before you give me an explanation, Moyashi." He said, tightening his grip.

Allen winched at the force of his grip. "The name is... Pierrot... Bakanda..." He weakly retort. He's really losing his strength. And at this rate, he'll lose consciousness as well. His vision was already beginning to blur.

"For someone who looks like death, you sure have a mouth..." Kanda scowled at the boy. Why the hell is he so stubborn? Even with those injuries, he's still trying to get away. Like hell he'll let him do that. He's mostly healed already anyway. Might as well questioned the unknown boy before them. Lenalee had already lost consciousness. So it's up to him to secure the boy.

"This is bad..." Allen grasp his head, wobbling from side to side.

"What?"

"I... I... think... I'm going to... faint?" As Allen said those words, he fell limp.

Kanda was surprised by the sudden action but his body reacted instinctively and caught the boy before his face met the floor. Kanda let out a tired sigh. "What a shitty day." He muttered.

He lay the fully white boy - whose innocence was still activated for some unknown reason - on the floor and lean against the wall as he wait for the unlucky woman and their helpers.

"A shity day, indeed."

* * *

 **TL: Thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews. It will be much appreciated.**

 **And thank you for those who did.**

 **It's alright to ask questions too, if you don't understand. I'll try to reply back.**

 **Oh, before I go. Please read Red ocean of Dawn of you want hindsight on Allen's little project and goal.**

 **Well, stay tune!**


	14. The red rabbit and the white hare

**TL: Sorry for the very, er, late update.**

 **Before you guys kill me, I had a very legit reason. Really.**

 **I was having my bachelor's interview. I think there's more reason, but I forgot.**

 **And because of the long absence, I got lazy and didn't write. Sorry. But by nature I'm very lazy. Again sorry.**

 **I can't promise you that I won't do it again because of laziness, but if I did. Sorry.**

 **Hehe. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Komui heard about the situation his sister and Kanda had gotten themselves into, he immediately went to greet them. Fortunately for him, Bookman and his apprentice, Lavi, were in town, so he was able to discuss with them further about the current... uproar.

Komui sigh tiredly behind his temporary desk which for some unexplainable reason were full of paperworks. How was that even possible, he would never know. It's one of the many mysteries surrounding the Black Order's supervisor. A mystery he could live without.

"Why now if all times?" He questioned under his breath. Usually, Bookman would be there with him to discuss the matter. But at the moment, Bookman was occupied with treating Lenalee, so he was left alone with his conflicted thoughts.

Not too long ago, one of the Black Order's general, Kevin Yeager, had been attacked. He wasn't dead per say, but the enemy tortured him till insanity. Resulting in his mind being forever lost as well as the cause of his death. When the mind could not handle the pain and wishes death, the body would grant that wish gleefully.

As a result, the Order as well as the higher ups were in an uproar. Multiple of teams were already dispatch on a mission to search for the other generals for their safety. Why would the enemy target the generals? It wasn't proven yet, but they hypothesized that the enemy had come to the conclusion that the strongest exorcist may posses the Heart. Also known as the mother of all innocence.

Komui had already sent everyone from the exorcist faction to search for their respective master or their assigned general. The only one left are those who are with him.

Well, except for Kanda who had already left the town in search of his own master after hearing Komui's mission for him. He didn't even stay for a day to rest. He just up and running. If it wasn't for his healing abilities, Komui would've tied him to the bed. Scratch that, he would've still done it if it weren't for the fact that Kanda was faster than him.

He sighed again while drinking the cup of coffee the host had prepared for him.

Now, the only people left to find the infamous troublesome general were, Lenalee, Bookman and Lavi. Three people wasn't an idle number to send on such an important mission, but it was all they had left. He just had to trust them.

Why are they do underhanded!

Komui's thoughts then went back to when he had first arrived. His heart fell when he saw the state his precious sister, Lenalee, was in. He didn't like to see her or anyone else for that matter hurt. But in their line of work, it was unavoidable.

Especially after facing a member of the Noah Family with just three, no four people. According to Kanda, her appearance was that of a child. Nothing about her was inhuman. Except for when she started to turn grey and seven crosses began to appear on her forehead. An exact same description that Bookman had given him.

This is proof that the family was on the move. They weren't prepared to face them. An enigma. Just escaping the confrontation with their lives was already a miracle. A miracle he accepted with open arms.

Komui stood from his seat and exited the room, guiding his feet towards another room that belonged to another enigma. He opened the door and entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the patient's sleep.

He kept on walking until he stopped beside the boy's bed. He had white hair - which was rare considering his young age -, a very young and youthful features, a lean and yet sturdy body and was wearing a black suit or something similar. He couldn't really identify his clothing because it was mostly covered by his innocence. The same could be said about his face because of the mask.

Even in his sleep, his innocence was activated, protecting it's master from harm.

It was a peculiar and unique behavior seen within the innocence, but at the moment, it made Komui's job harder. He wasn't able to examine the boys injuries because the innocence wouldn't let him near the boy. So examining the innocence itself was even more impossible. In the end, he was forced to just watch the boy's progress patiently. Fortunately, the bleeding had stopped.

Considering the report that Kanda had given him, he was afraid that the boy would die from blood lost. But the raising and falling of his chest reassured him. Slightly.

Kanda also mentioned how the boy had fought with him. And the only words that came out of Kanda's mouth when he asked whether the boy was competent, was strong.

Komui was shocked. Not because the boy was strong, but because Kanda admitted it. But the irk that radiated from Kanda's being stopped him from asking any further (or tease). No matter how curious he was, his life was top priority at that moment.

Another thing that caught his attention was the red scar on the boy's face. Komui's heart throb at the sight. Kanda had informed him that it was a curse. Given to the boy by his father that was turned into an akuma. But what truly got Komui's attention was the ability that came with the curse. To see the akuma's soul.

To many, it was a worthless ability. Because who would want to see the souls of their enemies? But to Komui, he saw it as a radar. Something that could discern akuma from human. An ability that could help the exorcists and Black order greatly.

An ability that could stop his exorcists from seeing normal humans as their enemy as well. It was heart wrenching to know that that's how they see most people they encountered. Afterall, they were meant to save humans. Not being able to see the real people and only bloodshed was sad.

But after hearing Kanda's explanation on the boy's reaction after seeing the destruction of the akuma without the use of innocence, Komui had second thought.

It was called a curse for a reason after all.

But really, if we're talking about shocking news, the curse doesn't stand a chance with the last information that Kanda had given him. Komui actually dropped his favorite cup at the news. Fortunately, it didn't broke.

Kanda didn't mentioned the name but what other human that could be describe as 'the womanizer drunkard bastard' other then _him_.

Komui doesn't know whether he was lucky or it's a sign of the apocalypse. The first phase had already started so it's likely to happen...alright, let's not think about that when it's actually a possible future.

For now, he should focus on taking care of the boy.

"Hmm, I wonder if my drill will work..." He muttered before pulling out a drill from out of no where (well, that's what people would have seen but he in fact took it from under the bed that for some apparent reason, he just left it there).

Komui snapped out of his pessimistive musing at the pained groan. He turned and was met with cloudy set of beautiful mercury eyes. He blinked and the boy followed suit. The gesture repeated for a good amount of seconds before the boy finally closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

Komui blinked his eyes at the situation before smiling in amusement. "Well, he _is_ General Cross's pupil." He said as though it was an after thought.

"Is he awake yet?" A rice young male's voice pierced the white room.

Komui turned and found Lavi Bookman with his famous eye patch and red hair looking at him with sharp eyes. Maybe it was because of the drill he was holding, so he placed it down and fair enough, the Bookman jr's eyes softened slightly.

"He was. But he went back to sleep."

"I can see why," Lavi commented with a grin. "Komui, you should stop greeting people with a drill in your hands and they might want to stay awake."

Komui couldn't help but to pout at that comment. "That was one time Lavi. And this time it was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose." The first time he did it as a joke. How could he had known that the guy was afraid of drills.

"Whatever you say..." Lavi said before falling into a peaceful silent.

Komui wondered what the boy could be thinking. If one word could explain Lavi Bookman, it was bubbly. Well, the current Lavi that is. So for him to not talk is quite... worrying. "Is something bothering you, Lavi?" He ask.

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts before giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but do you know where Yuu is? I thought he was on a mission with Lenalee."

"Ah, sorry but you just missed him."

It was amusing to witness Lavi's previous sheepish expression turned into one of disbelief. "But it hasn't even been a day yet! I heard he was crucified gruesomely! How?!" He yelled in a whisper, to avoid disturbing the patients.

Good thing he did or he would've sent komurin on his trail.

"Well~There are certain ways-"

"I'm gonna go and see if he's in a nearby soba shop or something. Bye, Komui! Tell me the kid's situation after I'm back!" He said cutting Komui's explanation short and went out the door.

"Geez, kids these days. No respect whatsoever." Komui pouted before breaking it into a smile. At least they're still energetic.

* * *

"Ahh~Can't believe Yuu's gone already. And here I thought I could say goodbye in an annoying way before he left. Afterall, we're not gonna see each other in a long time." He whined, not making any effort to keep it low. "I wonder how long she's going to keep on following me?" This time he muttered under his breath with a small smile. "Akuma or human?"

He walked pass the crowds in the street, and just when he thought it would be peaceful, a gun was aimed at his head. "Howwe, Mr. exorcist."

Not missing a beat, Lavi extended his Iron hammer, piercing both of the akumas in their stomachs. As soon as he had taken the akuma by surprised, he pulled his hammer out and jumped a few meters away to gain some distance. Of course he wasn't gullible enough to think that that was all it took to kill an akuma, so he enlarge his hammer into the size of a table and used it to smashed the akumas into the ground.

After the deed was done, he rest his hammer on his shoulder as he scan the crowded area. Most of the crowds were shouting 'murderer' while running away, but that didn't bother him one bit. What really bothered him were the people that were still on the scene surveying him critically.

"Well, at least I'm not gonna be bored-" Before he could finish his sentence, an unknown force tackled him to the ground. He was about to strike at the potential akuma but stopped himself after realizing that it was the girl that had been following him since he left the soba shop. He was about to questioned her, but the sudden huge metal ball that came raining down on them stopped him from further questioning. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and jumped back a few meters before another ball collided with his previous spot.

"Ouch, ouch! Hot, hot!" The girl squirmed as she tried to put out the flames on her skirt.

A fire spit ball, Huh.

He was about to apologize for the rough treatment, but seeing the akuma wasn't finish with its attack, he put the girl down and readied his hammer. " **Size shifting hammer. Grow, grow, grow!** "

Following his command, his hammer grew into the size of a car. "Let's play ball, akuma." He smirked at the easily angered akuma. The creature with a puppet hand holding baseball bat hit the giant metal ball, targets them, but Lavi was ready for the attack. "What goes around, comes around!" He exclaimed as he sent the ball back towards the akuma. Resulting in blasting the akuma with its own attack.

In the corner of Lavi's eyes, he could see that the girl was shocked and impressed by his performance, even though her face was hidden behind the mask. Why she was wearing a mask was beyond him.

After he sent the threat flying - he made sure that it was destroyed - he turned to the girl that had been standing behind him throughout the whole confrontation.

 **STRIKE**!

She had beautiful silver hair that for some reason felt off She's wearing a cute baby blue and white frilly maid costume with peach maid band to match. A perfect picture of a Maid but the silver masquerade mask was new. Though it didn't help much to hide her beauty.

There was silence and it seems like the girl didn't want to start the conversation, so it's up to Lavi to break the ice. "Hey, are you alright?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him in silent for a good amount of time that made even Lavi sweat in nervousness. Her pitch-black eyes made it even more unnerving. But after that awkward staring session, she finally nodded.

Wanting to disperse the awkward situation, Lavi swiftly changed his expression to one of cheer. "Alrighty then, but it's better to leave now cause-"

"Halt!" A voice roared from within the crowded area.

They turned to find a policeman marching towards them with clear anger on his face.

"Bastards! Don't you kids move. You just killed someone in open area! Both of you are under arrest-"

Not waiting for the man to finish his sentence, Lavi grabbed the unknown maid's waist and point the sharp end of his hammer at the policeman's face.

"Wha-what so you think you're doing?!" The man exclaimed. He even got the guts to look scared.

"Purifying you, of course." Lavi stated with a grin.

As though his words were a trigger, the policeman's face turned into a mini machine gun pointing at none other then the red head. But Lavi was ready for the assault, so as soon as the akuma showed itself, he commanded his hammer to extend itself and punctured the akuma's head and left it hanging in the air until it exploded.

But that only indicates that an exorcist was in the vicinity. Not wanting to endanger the people any further, Lavi impale the ground and command his hammer to extend.

"Hold on tight, Missy!" He couldn't help but to grin at the girl's stuttering.

"Wait, what?! Hey, let go-" But before she could protest, Lavi's hammer extended and soon enough, they were in the air.

Lavi glance at the girl in his arms and he couldn't help but to smirk at her amazed expression. "Do you like the view?" He ask, genuine curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah... Even though we're being chased by a bunch of monsters, I can't help but to admire it."

"I'm amazed, you're taking all this quite well." Lavi noted, suspicion leaking from his tone.

If it indicates that the girl caught his suspision, she didn't show it. Instead she just nodded her head. "Anyway, I can't help but to think of Son Goku in this situation." She mused, her lips slightly tugged upwards.

Lavi raised his eyebrow at the comparison. "Oh? True, but sorry to burst your bubble, I don't have a tail." He said in amusement.

The girl turned her head from the scenery below to his face. "You know of the legend?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Bookman, there's nothing I don't know." He proclaimed with pride.

"Oh-hoho, cocky ain't ya?" Lavi was about to protest but she cut him off. "At least you got the knowledge to back up your claims..."

Lavi tilted his head in curiosity. So this girl knows what a Bookman is. If that were the case, who told her? Or maybe she found out about them herself. But not alot of people knew of their existent. The Bookman clan is a very secretive clan that only a selective few knows if it's existent. So for a girl her age to have found out about them was 0%. So unless someone else inform her-

Lavi was pulled out of his musing by a poke that made him flinched at the contact. Noticing his reaction, the girl smiled at him in amusement. "Ticklish ain't ya?" Lavi frowned but that only made her amusement even bigger as she chuckled. "As much as I would like to make your acquaintance, there's three on the ground ready to eat us."

Lavi turned his attention to the ground and fair enough, three disguised akumas were running towards them. Lavi scanned the area and to his satisfaction, it was a deserted place full of trains. Good enough for a fight.

"Well, I guess here's a good enough place to kick butts," He readied his stance for a touch down. "Hold on tight, we're gonna land-"

But his warning was met with deaf ears as the girl released her grasp on him and jumped down with vigor. Lavi stared at her retreating form in shock and amusement.

" **Capillum: Hundred threads!** "

The girl flipped in the air once and soon dozens of her beautiful silver hair rain down upon the akumas like comets. It stabs through their thick body and exploded after a few second of contact.

Not wanting to be crippled, the Maid girl gathered her hair flawlessly to make a small cushion and covered her fall with a small bounce. She managed to land on her feet and what greeted her on the ground was a very scary man pointing a gun at a woman's head. She hesitated and that could be her downfall it if weren't for Lavi who came down to join the fun.

" **Big hammer, little hammer: Grow, grow, grow!** "

A huge hammer came crushing down on the unsuspecting akuma as it crushed the machine like a cockroach, leaving a very frighten woman to scream in horror at her near death experience.

The woman ran towards the girl in fright and Lavi immediately saw the abnormality in the woman. He was about to warn the girl, but his warning was unneeded as he watched her hair turned into a very sharp knife. The woman, now identified as an akuma didn't even realize the slithering hair as it makes its way towards her back.

When the woman was close enough to the girl, it finally showed it's true self. But before it could attack the girl, it's head was cleanly sliced off.

Lavi's eyes widened at how the girl does her job. Clean and quick. But what shocked him the most was her expression. It never change. The face of a fool. Usually it's the enemy that act innocent to let their opponent's guard down. But to see it done in reversed and with such a perfect mask, it sent cold shivers down his spine.

But as creeped out as he felt, Lavi didn't let it show on his face. If the girl can act, he could do better. He walked towards her with his signature grin.

"You sure got some moves there, little lady."

The girl stared at him from behind her masquerade mask. Lavi's sweat dropped at the silence but that soon changed when they both got a few couple of companies.

"Well, looky here. Aren't we a popular bunch," He said, the grin not leaving his face. "So how about a little contest?"

The girl gave him a glance as though contemplating on the challenge. In the end she nodded her head in acceptance. "It's weird for a stranger to be so friendly to another but considering you know I have an innocence to begin with, I guess you have your reasons," She muttered. She sure is calm under these many akumas. A veteran perhaps? "Name?"

"Hm?" Lavi glanced at her weirdly before shrugging his shoulders. Meh, what the heck. Not like it'll matter anyway. "Lavi. You?" He doubted that she would answer, considering the mask but she proved him wrong. Somewhat.

"...Pellisia..."

The name was just... ridiculous that Lavi couldn't help but to point it out. "Your name is hairy?" He was not one to judge, but he kind of blurted it out

She gave him a deadpan look. Well, that's what he thinks she was giving him. "Pellisia... not hairy. Got a problem with that?" 'Pellisia' ask with an unknown tone. Was it anger or amusement? Maybe both?

"Stop ignoring us already!" The nearest akuma exclaimed loudly before launching itself towards them with a war cry. Of course Lavi intercepted it with a hit that could make the most famous baseball player proud.

"Let's talk later, Pellis. For now, the challenge is on!" He said before charging at the next nearest akuma.

"Like hell I'll lose to a playboy!" She exclaimed, bringing her hair to her side. Ready for battle.

Lavi smiled at this. He couldn't tell whether she's an enemy or an ally but one thing is for sure, the girl is one hot- Uh, interesting individual.

"Well, I'm not you're ordinary playboy!"

And then they attack. One with determination to beat a challenger, another with glee at the fun he's having.

At least they have their priority straight. Not.

* * *

 **TL : I can't believe I've reached 100+ on both favorite and follow! Thanks you guys! Your the best.**

 **Please leave a follow, favorite or review! It'll make me very happy. Stay tune!**


	15. Past filled with blood

**TL : I would like to say thank you to all those who favorite, follow and review to me. There's even someone who would review back of every chapter! It makes me happy that you would have the time to do that. It is much appreciated.**

 **Anyway, I have a sad news. From now on, the updates would be every two weeks. Sorry... I know, I know there's no excuse for my laziness but now that I don't have a back up chapter everytime I write, it takes longer to update.**

 **But still, please enjoy the read.**

* * *

 _"Humanity sure has evolved." A man said, as he watched the busy streets in all its glory._

 _"That's the potential of human. I expect nothing less." The woman agree with an excited glee as she stare at the same scenery as the man._

 _"Are we going to stand here forever and become a statue?" A boy questioned both of his guardians._

 _They chuckled at his impatient. "Eager aren't we." The woman teased but the boy didn't took the bite. He kept silent and only stared at her with a blank face. Instead it was the other boy that took the bite._

 _"Of course we are! It's been like forever since we last saw civilization!" The taller boy exclaimed._

 _"Says the person who likes to sleep under a rock." A girl commented with a chuckle._

 _The taller boy gave her a brief look of horror at her statement. "I do not. I'm not the one that's always in dreamland, Road." He shot back._

 _"That's a low blow, *****" Another boy with bright yellow hair chimed in with a mischievous smile._

 _Seeing that an argument was about to insure, the woman got in between the two. "Alright, that's enough children. Today we're on a nice field trip remember." A small soothing smile appeared on her face when she saw both children huffed in defeat while the other giggled at the two._

 _"We're not children." The taller boy muttered. But it didn't go unheard by the other - silent - boy._

 _" **You** saying that just shows that you are one." He commented, pulling the yellow-haired boy away from the two to avoid any unneeded flames from being added to the current one._

 _The taller boy was about to deny his claims but after seeing the logic behind his words, he clamped his mouth and grumbled incoherently. They laughed at his rare moment of cuteness which only adds to his ire._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a hood interjected. "But everyone is ready, Master **** and Master ***."_

 _The man beside the woman glowed in excitement as he clap his hands. "Splendid! Now everyone, let us journey to this unknown plain that man has created," His previous childish glee suddenly turned serious. "Remember, do not force those who doesn't want to believe. Merely, guide and convey the message, understood?"_

 _A series of 'yes' put a smile on his face._

 _"Now, off we go!" He said excitedly._

 _"He is so childish." The woman commented with an amused smile._

 _"Like you're one to talk." The boy, the taller boy and Road said giving her a first class deadpan look. The other child just gave her an innocent smile instead._

 _The woman laughed nervously before following the man in a sprint. But even as she ran towards him, she still manage to warn the children. "Don't forget to look after ******* and ****, Road, *****! Both of them are airheads afterall!" With that being said, she was gone._

 _The silent boy gave a look of disbelief at the retreating form of the woman. "I'm not that much of an airhead..." He pouted. The other airhead couldn't help but to laugh sheepishly._

 _The taller boy patted his head while stifling his chuckles. "Don't worry little bros, we'll watch you."_

 _"But I don't need watching..." The yellow-haired boy pouted._

 _The boy swept the hand away. "That's right, we don't need you guys to look after us."_

 _"Sure you don't~" Road said in a sing along tone. "If I remember correctly, the last time we left you alone, you accidentally slept on a raft and got stranded in the middle of the sea for two days."_

 _Airhead number two laughed at the reminder._

 _"That was one time!" Airhead number one protested. But it came out weakly._

 _"Don't forget that one time he-" The taller boy began but was cut off by a smack on the head._

 _"Leave the boy alone, *****." Another hooded man warned. But his tone indicate that he was amused rather then angry._

 _"If you know what we've been going through as these kids' babysitter, then you wouldn't say that Joyd." The taller boy said with an amused mirth._

 _"As much as we like to hear all these embarrassing stories," Another hooded man who was slightly shorter interjected. "But our Masters are leaving us behind."_

 _"Ah, you're right, Wisely." Road began sprinting towards the direction of the previous duo. "Alright, come on guys!"_

 _The other twelve hooded figures went to follow her, leaving the boys behind._

 _"Wait up, don't leave me to take care of these two alone!" The taller boy shouted._

 _"I'm still here you know." The silent boy sigh. "I hope this trip will be worthwhile."_

 _"I rather like the wild..." Airhead no.2 muttered but continued onwards nonetheless._

* * *

Allen woke up with a start. He was confused, of course. But the first thing that left his mouth after a few days in coma was, "I'm hungry."

Freya, precious maid Freya had to held back her hand from smacking her young master upside the head. Here she was, worried sick about him and the first thing he said was he's hungry.

Her eye twitched at his innocent expression. He was giving her one of those deadly puppy looks. She wanted to scold him for his recklessness, but his face made her heart melt.

Curse her girly heart.

So instead of giving him a stern lecture, she pinched his cheeks and told him to wait for her. She had to emphasize on the wait for him to understand that he was not to be moved until she says so.

After drilling that into his thick skull, she left to fetch him some food.

"I wonder if a simple sandwich will do... I better order the sandwiches from multiple shops if I want to get a good amount of servings." She muttered, walking towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

When the door closed, Allen slumped on the bed, letting out a shaky breath. He was proud of himself for being able to schooled his expression long enough until Freya left. God knows what she will do if she were to see him like this.

He didn't want to worry anyone with his problems. Especially if it's something that they wouldn't be able to do anything to help with.

He felt tried. Very tired. How long has he been asleep for?

He scan the room he had been occupying for who knows how long in confusion and curiosity. It could at least distract him from his dream.

He was in a simple queen sized bed with white covers. The floor was wooden, mixing well with the light green walls. A small table was besides his bed with a greenish black lamp as decor. The curtains were fresh white with light green and pink flowers scattering around the cloth. There was another door which Allen guessed was the bathroom, and beside the door was a table and a mirror. But his eyes linger on what's on top of the table.

Allen smiled at his friend. "Why are you so far Lunampy? Come here." He gesture for her to come closer. He thought that she would slow fly towards him, instead she launched herself to his face.

Allen eyes widened at the potential bullet. He was about to dodge but Lunampy was faster and soon, his face was covered in a silver puffball. What's more, she was pulling at his hair and it hurts.

"Ow! Lunampy, what's wrong?!" He tried to squirm away, but she wouldn't let him. Who would have thought that such a small creature could be so strong. "OK, OK! I give up! Now tell me what I did wrong this time." He said in a defeated tone.

That seems to get Lunampy off his face at least.

Lunampy backed away and had a mask on her face (Where she even found that, he had no idea).

"Mask?" Allen guessed but she shook her body. She dived in and came back with puffy silver fur that looks alot like hair above the mask. "Me?" Allen said in amusement.

Lunampy nodded. She then went and flew round the room frantically.

"Flying?" Again she shook her body. She did the same thing and waited for his answer. "Running?" She nodded.

Then suddenly, Lunampy crumbled to the ground like a broken machine. Allen was about to ran to her side but stopped when she flew back up and looked at him expectantly (if that was even possible).

Allen thought for a moment and his eyes widened at her message. He then soften his eyes and gave her a sad smile. He reached for her and she land on his palm while gently nibbling on his thumb.

"I'm sorry..." He paused and pulled her closer to his cheeks. She rubbed their faces together affectionately. Allen couldn't help but to chuckle as it was ticklish. "I didn't mean to leave you guys behind, it's just that...time was precious and I couldn't afford to waste it."

Lunampy then dived again and came back with a headband on her head. "I'll apologize to Freya as well later. But for now, can you please show me what happened after I passed out?"

She nodded and opened her mouth wide.

* * *

Lunampy frantically flew around the building to find an open door or window and when she finally found one, she immediately launch into its direction.

Lunampy scan the room and much to her horror and awe everything was white. Including the curtains, table and chair. In any case, it was creepy. The only colour in the room was the wooden door and the wooden floor. Anything else was white. Oh so freshly white. Even the stack of papers that were loitering around the place.

Suddenly there was a voice. Not wanting to be found , Lunampy hid behind one of the table's legs. She watched as a tiny man that looks awfully like a panda with elfish ears makes his way towards the only bed in the room. Her eyes linger on his single patch of hair that was sticking out like an ohage in a question mark. But her attention soon snapped towards the creaking door.

She waited patiently as a tall man walked into the room. He turned and Lunampy finally got a look at him. He had dark eyes and long dark hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret along with a white coat and a pair of bunny slippers.

The old panda/man walked towards the taller Chinese man and led him to the other side of the room. They began to discuss something important to one another but Lunampy was focused on the person on top of the bed.

Lunampy got a closer look and realized that it was the same green haired girl. But she was asleep and not awake. Glancing at the other two occupants in cautions, she flew to the girl's face when she saw that the two was too absorbed in their conversation to notice her.

She gave the girl a light slap on the cheek with her wings and there was a twitch. She was about to do it again when another knock was heard. She quickly flew back to her hiding spot and watched as the old panda man opened the door.

As soon as he cracked the door open, all hell broke loose.

Everything was a blur but fortunately for Lunampy, she was able to catch a few scenes.

The first was the sudden attack from a giant akuma with a bunny puppet hand. The attack looks was quite weak, actually. Maybe the akuma wasn't expecting an old man to open the door.

The second was the old panda man's counter. He opened a long ancient scroll and out came a huge amount of needles that seems to swirl around him like some kind of barrier. Fortunately, even though they're needles, they were able to retaliate the attack with ease.

And the last scene before Lunampy eventually caught her bearing was when the tall Chinese man made his way towards the girl and carried her in his arms. However, because of this, Lunampy wasn't able to record how the old man defeated the akuma. The needles sticking around the akuma and it's broken form was the only sign of an attack.

if Lunampy could show emotions on her - well, emotionless face - she would have been stunned. The old panda man sure can pack a punch for being so... old.

"Why did you come here?" A scruffy voice, that belongs to old panda man demanded.

A creepy giggle came from the akuma. "The Earl of the millennium has a massage for you..." A click was heard - like recording a tape - and the voice the akuma used both unnerve and shock the occupants. "The time is up~ " Even the introduction sent shivers down everyone's spine. " The 1000 prologue is over. Now the drama will be unfold~ When you hear the bell for the certain call, don't run~ Cause this time, you exorcists and humans are our performer~ "

There was another click when suddenly time seems to slow down. The supposed dead puppet bunny came to life and aim itself to the Chinese man's head, but before it could kill him, the girl stood tall between the akuma and the man, and used her innocence boots to destroyed it.

"Don't you dare touch my brother." The girl threatened coldly, with no emotion in her face.

Her words seems to bring back time as everthing moved like normal again (Either this was Lunampy dramatic effect, or the action was too epic for it to be flowing in normal time).

The girl turned to her brother and gave him a soft smile. "Are you okay, brother?"

The man had tears at the edge of his eyes as he scooped his sister into a bear hug. "Lenalee~" He cried as he swirled her around.

She doesn't seems to mind at such an exaggerated reaction. She must've been used to it. Bookman on the other hand just shook his head at the man's antics.

"I'm glad you're awake Lena-" Bookman began but was cut off by a scream.

What came along with the scream was a loud crash from the window. The impact from the crash almost blew Lunampy away, but she was able to hold onto the tables legs.

Lunampy raised her recording again and what she saw almost stopped her wings.

A guy with red hair and an eye patch was on the old panda man's head looking very much semi-conscious. It was a weird sight, especially since the old P.M's hair was still in the air that made it looks like the guy was being pierced to death.

Meanwhile, the companion that came with him was laying flat on the bed looking very sick. A companion Lunampy knew very much.

She got on her feet, as she stumbled to the red-headed man. "You're definition of flying needs some work, hammer brain." She hissed as she place her hand on her hips, which made her look like she was scolding someone. Which she was.

Hammer brain as she called him scratched his head embarrassingly while making an awkward laugh. It might've been an attempt to disperse the seething atmosphere, but unfortunately, his attempt was futile. Especially with the old panda man that looks like an angry demon panda.

"You damn brat!" The motion was smooth and quick, as his grabbed for the hammer brain's arm and judo flip him to the ground.

Freya looked on in shock, but it soon turned into a pleased look.

"You still using that to fly again, Lavi?" The stunned siblings finally voiced out.

Hammer brain stood up from his previous laying spot, like he hadn't just been judo flipped and rubbed his neck nervously. "My bad, this thing is very convenient and it's hard to break. What's more it feels really good right, Pellis?"

Pellis or Freya threw a stray stone at his statement. He yelped in surprised but otherwise he was fine. "Like bloody hell it was. You should be glad I'm not one to hold a grudge, hammer brain."

As though just noticing their extra companion, everyone in the room turned to look at her with suspicion and curiosity.

"And who might you be, my dear?" Old Panda man ask in a very polite and not suspicious tone.

Freya bowed slightly as a force of habit. "My name is Pellisia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They were shocked (except for Hammer brain) by her polite introduction, so they introduced themselves as well. Beginning with the other only girl in the room.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you Pellisia." She smiled sweetly at the other girl. Freya returned the gesture with kind.

"Komui Lee. Sorry about my... energetic companion there." He said with an apologetic face while gesturing at the pouting hammer brain.

Freya wave her hand in a 'what's past is the past' gesture. "No harm done," She paused before adding. "Except for his manly ego, that is."

Hammer brain gave her an incredulous look. "You were only two akumas ahead of me."

"Still two less killing machine." She replied back which got him to clamped his mouth shut and began to pout like a child in tantrum.

This however got old panda man's interest. The Chinese man too, as he perked up at the conversation.

"My name is Bookman. I'm sorry for being straightforward, but are you an accomodator?"

Freya gave him a curious look but before she could answer, Lunampy launched to her like a bullet.

Which startled the occupants and made them go on alert. It was a good thing that Freya was a good adjuster or she wouldn't have waved their worry away.

They brought their weapons down and stared at Lunampy curiously. Freya peeled Lunampy from her face and gave her a beaming smile.

"Lunampy! There you are, where have you been?" She asked.

If Lunampy had hands, she would've face palmed her face. But that doesn't stop her wings from imitating the gesture though. She flew to the air and pulled Freya's skirt, demanding her to follow her.

She complied and followed her to the next room.

"Wait, that room is a restricted area-"

Freya didn't listened to the man's warning as she opened the door and walked in like she owned the place. She scan the room for anything that could've want Lunampy for her to find and there he was, their Young Master, sleeping in the bed with his innocence still activated.

She ran towards him and silently asking for clown crown to allow her to carry Allen. Clown Crown gave permission and she carried him bridal style.

The other occupants that caught up with her gasped at the scene. But it was the Chinese man that questioned her.

"You can touch him?"

"You can do wonders by asking politely." Freya replied while adjusting Allen in her arms to get him comfortable.

"True." Hammer brain blurted out. The others gave him a weird look but he ignored it. "I'm guessing he's your friend?"

Freya opened her mouth to say something but she closed it back and gave him a firm nod.

"Well, see ya around." Hammer brain gave her a wave and a wide grin.

Freya returned the grin and made her way towards the opened window. "Bye, hammer brain. Don't get into too much trouble." Then she jumped.

Lunampy lingers around to see their reaction, and some of them looked hesitant to let them leave but allowed it in the end. Satisfied by their reaction, Lunampy gave a small salute at the exorcists and flew away.

Before she was completely out of sight, she heard hammer brain said, "They could've exit through the door."

* * *

The images fade as Lunampy closed her widened mouth. Allen had an amused look an his face. Other than that, he found nothing wrong with the recording.

"That was interesting. It looks like they'd be fun to be around with. " Allen commented.

"And fun they were." Freya said, bringing a bunch of sandwiches on a stray.

Allen took a piece and began to munch. Much to Freya's amusement, he almost looked like a chipmunk with all the sandwiches he stuffed in that cheeks of his.

"So where are we?" Allen asked, after swallowing the food. Afterall, talking with food in your mouth is very rude and dirty.

"Romania. You guys will be going to a secluded village near the Krory household Barony after you have healed enough to move." She replied.

Allen gave her a confused expression. "Why?"

"Apparently, Young Master Ciel wishes you to get some inspiration for a halloween stuff toy for his company. A place considered as a vampire castle was the perfect place to start, as he puts it."

Allen sighed. "He loves to work me to the bone." He whined and received a chuckle in respond.

He turned to the source of the sound and found Len shyly hiding behind the opened door. "Morning, Big brother." He waved.

Allen beamed at the sight of the younger boy. He gesture for him to come closer and he complied. The boy flopped on his bed that left his leg dangling at the edge.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a look of worry.

Allen patted his head in assurance. "I'm fine. My healing abilities are fixing me right now."

The boy nodded in satisfaction.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to keep big bro company while Freya reports back to Ciel."

Allen nodded. "When are you leaving?" He directed the question to his maid and friend.

Freya tapped her chin in thoughts. "Preferably now. Cause I've been delaying it for three days-"

"I was out for three days?"

"-Yeah, and it's better if I leave as soon as possible. We don't want Ciel to have a short fuse now do we?" Allen nodded. Nobody wants that Ciel. Freya turned to Len. "Len, would you please?"

Len nodded and got off the bed as he made his way to the corner of the room. He took off his circular earring and held it out. " **Activate innocence: Gemini Chakram.** "

Green light envelope the earring, and soon it became a beautiful obsidian black circular blade with a single green crystal floating at the center of the blade.

Len threw the chakram into the air and instead of letting the gravity do it's job, it stayed afloat, waiting for its master's commands.

" **Solde Jumelé: Gemini Gate.** "

Following it's Master's command, the blade spun in a circle until an image of another place appeared.

"Thanks Len," Freya patted his head in gratitude. "Watch Allen for me, alright?"

Len nodded. Freya took that as her signal to leave. She jumped into the portal, landing beside Rin who was waving at them enthusiastically.

"Bye guys! Good luck!" Rin shouted, before the portal closed. It turned back into a small earring and floated to its Master's open palm.

Len made his way towards Allen and flopped down on the bed with a tired sigh.

"Rin has much more energy for that."

"You did well too." Allen said. "Seems like both of us could use a rest."

Len nodded. And soon, they went into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **TL : Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews. Thank you for reading.**

 **Oh and sorry about the errors. It's kinda like in the middle of the night so I'm pretty disoriented right now. Hehe. Anyway, stay tune!**

 **See ya in two weeks!**

 **I wonders who's in Romania...**


	16. Author's Note! Sorry!

**I am soooo sorry for writing this! I know, I know, I've been gone for quite some time, BUT, I have a legit reason. Kinda.**

 **1\. I just entered university for bachelor. Yeah, I got in, YAY! (mentioned in previois chapter)**

 **2\. I'm almost in my finals (3 more weeks or a month) so I think I can write again after that.**

 **3\. Procrastination. I'm a perfectionist (even if I still do mistake) so the chapters are going to be a bit slow. I'm sorry.**

 **But the good news is that one chapter is almost done, I just need to edit it. I may or may not update it before the month ends. Who knows.**

 **But I can assure you that I don't intend on abandoning this story. Promise.**

 **Anyway since I've been gone for quite awhile, how about a little treat?**

 **I want you guys to give me a character that you want to see in this story. Yeah, they'll be in Allen's innocence squad.**

 **Give me:**

 **Name**

 **What anime, books, comic, etc.**

 **Ability**

 **Main personality**

 **Overview background**

 **Just review and if your character is chosen, look forward to their screen time.**

 **Bye! Thanks for sticking to the story.**

 **Gimme a month and I'll continue on this story right away. Please be patience (I know it's hard, I'm a reader too, but it's a must)**

 **P. S. For the reviewer who asked; Than is used on comparison while then is used for continuation (Ex: and then, she then went to, etc)**

 **Mostly, my mistake are typo. So I'm sorry if it disturbed you.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

◌⑅⃝● ⋆ LOVE ⋆ ●⑅◌


	17. Crimson Fangs

**Author's note:**

 **Hello, everyone! Long time no see! I would like to say thank you to all those who stick with this story. I want to say sorry but I'm sure you much prefer an update, ne. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **I still have a week left of the exams and I know what you're thinking, 'Why so Dang long?!' All I can say is me too brother, me too. π_π**

 **Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter!**

 **P. S. Thank you for the lovely comments, favorites and follows!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

The unusual pair stepped out of the train and was met with silence. Usually, this kind of situation wouldn't have been unusually _ **IF** _ their destination wasn't the town's train station. Especially if the town has only one station. Crowds should have been expected in such buildings afterall.

Of course such things would ring bells inside both of Allen's and Len's skulls like a shrilling siren. Considering their occupation, being cautious was the best move to make. They suspiciously examine the area and were both unnerved by the eerie silence.

Len was fidgeting with the straps of his bag while Allen was calmly analyzing their situation with an impassive stare. Since his left eye wasn't reacting to the surroundings, an akuma attack was unlikely.

Then what could the cause be? The town was too clean. No damages have been done to the buildings or roads except for the deterioration caused by old age. So even a previous attack was unlikely.

This could only mean one thing. Innocence. Any other conclusion that could cause such a bizarre situation was an innocence.

"Innocence?" A small voice ask him meekly.

Allen started at the sound that penetrated the silent air like butter. He turned to stared down at Len's baby blue eyes.

Some might think that he is a meek and fragile boy with how the way he acts, but to those with sharp eyes, they can see the way the boy carry himself. The straighten back (not too stiff and with a hint of casualness), the widen stance (almost unnoticeable) and the hint of alertness in his eyes. Most people wouldn't notice it, but Allen knew better. The boy was trained. Even more so than his energetic sister.

What was the saying again? Ah that's right, wolf in sheep's clothing.

Allen smiled at the thought but stored it away when he realize that he hadn't answered the boy's question yet. "Very likely."

The blond's brows furrowed in thought. "Is it some kind of barrier like in Rewinding town?"

Allen picked up his suitcase and began to walk to the exit. "Let's find out shall we?"

They stared at the suspiciouly single gender humans walking along the road. One thing that was very out of place about the town was the amount of male in it. Infact, there was not a single men in sight. Children doesn't count cause they're not men yet. But even with the unnerving situation, the women and children didn't seem to find it alarming at all.

"Some kind of innocence hypnotism?"

Allen hummed at the suggestion, intrigued. It was a possibility but he couldn't sense the residue of light aura within the vicinity. He said as much to his companion.

"You're right... but then what could it be?" It was cute how Len tried to hide his pout in frustration. Key word, tried.

Allen gave the town another swapt when he noticed a large red building at the edge of town that was oddly suspicious. Considering the size of the building, it could only be their town hall or something.

Making up his mind, Allen walked towards the building as he directed Len to follow him. When they got near the entrance, they heard sharp whispers flowing out of the door. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he silently opened the door as they peeked inside the hall.

What they found was something that would forever amused them.

~\\(≧▽≦)/~~\\(≧▽≦)/~~\\(≧▽≦)/~~\\(≧▽≦)/~

The day couldn't get any better, could it. First, he was assigned to track the womanizer-uh-general Cross down to who knows where. If it weren't for the fact that Lenalee was assigned to this group, he would've decline the task like how he would have killed an akuma. With passion. Secondly, the stupid panda had to kick him on the face just for his little comment on a girl. Because of that, he was left behind by the train, stranded. Now he was kidnapped. That's right, kidnapped. By crazy villagers spouting something about bloodsucking demon.

Oh, did he mention about being tied to the chair too? Yup, what a sucky day. Hooray.

"You know," Lavi stated with a deadpan look. "If you want to seek help, tying people up is not how you ask a favor." He paused. "Or with pitchforks." He could have easily break himself free, but since he was feeling extra miserable, he got too lazy to work up the strength.

He could see some of them feeling nervous by his statement but none of them walk to the front to help him. In fact, the mayor (considering he was in the center of everything and old) doesn't look a bit guilty or ashamed at all.

The old man - mayor- stepped to the front with a grave face. "I am sorry for our rude behavior," No, no you're not. "But we have to ensure that you don't run away. Especially after hearing our story."

Lavi sigh. Why does these things always happens to him? He slightly nudge his head in a gesture for the old man to continue.

5 minutes later

Lavi stare at the male villagers incredulously. He got an ominous feeling about this. "Uh, who was the guy that came before me?"

The villagers cried comically while drawing the picture of said man. Lavi already knew who it was, but he just want to double checked it. Or maybe to prepare himself to find some kind of charm to ward off the evil spirits that's been giving him bad lucks for the past few days.

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts when the mayor shoved a picture of a red-headed man with half a face looking like an emo kid in puberty.

Yup, his luck is unusually sucky today.

Lavi sigh in resignation. No point in refusing now. If General Cross went through there then there might be a clue of two.

He opened his mouth to give them an answer when a smooth voice with a hint of amusement cut through the air like butter.

"Cross sure loves to create chaos in other people's lives," Lavi eyes widened at the familiar face. What was he doing here? The said redhead turned his gaze towards Lavi with a very amused smile on his face. "I'm guessing he has something to do with your group?" Lavi was about to answer but he was cut off before he could asked the boy turned back to the mayor with an evil grin. "You should be grateful he just left like that. Usually he stole half the women's population hearts or haggled the town until they're in debt. So you got out pretty easy."

Silence.

No one moved. The only thing in their minds were 'Who the heck is he?!'

The mayor dramatically pointed a finger at their new arrival like he was some sort of ghost. "Wh-wh-where did you come from?!" He questioned with a high pitched tone. Lavi cringe at the volume. The redhead was about to respond to the question but the mayor didn't give him a chance. "Could it be," He paused. Lavi rolled his eyes. The mayor sure loves his dramatics. "You are the Vampire's accomplice!" The redhead's eyes widened. "Get him!"

5 minutes later.

"Is this how you people treat a guest?" Lavi's brother in arms questioned with a forced smile.

"Quiet you vampire! Now tell us why you are here?!" The mayor ignored the boy's attempt to prove his innocence.

Redhead's left eye twitched at being ignored. "Why are you even accusing me of being a... vampire's accomplice, not that I am one." He added the last part quickly.

"Liar!" The mayor invade the redhead's personal space making the boy lean a bit further away from the old man. Looking a bit creeper out. Well, he should be. "The legend says that the vampire's accomplice is a beautiful person with exotic features! Even the survivor said so! That means that you are the accomplice."

Lavi stared at the floor to hide his smirk. The mixture of incredulous and horror look on the redhead's face was hilarious.

"um...mayor," A man hesitantly stepped forward. "That's not the accomplice. The vampire's accomplice is a woman, mayor."

The mayor paused at the information. He looked at the man and then back to the redhead as though a sudden realization just dawned to him. "You are not a girl?"

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SENILE OLD MAN?!

"Not I am not," The redhead said through gritted teeth. "My name is Allen Dalles-Burnett. I am here to investigate on the supernatural phenomenon in this town," Suddenly, everyone in the room paled at hearing his name. "Now will you release me or shall I?" He glared at the people and before Lavi knew it, they were free. He has no idea why they freed him too but all well that ends well.

Lavi watched in amusement as the mayor and his citizen groveled on the floor at the redhead's feet asking for forgiveness. He shouldn't feel as satisfied as he was, but he did. And he didn't even attempt to hide any of his satisfaction from his face.

Allen -as stated by the redhead - sighed, exasperated. Lavi knew exactly how he feels. Though, not about the groveling population. "Alright, please stop. I forgive you," Allen said with a small smile. Most of the room's population stopped and stared at him like he was some godsend angel. Lavi raised an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement. "May I ask a question?" They nodded frantically. Whoa, that was quick. Maybe he should have smiled sweetly too. Nah, his face isn't innocent enough for it. "Why is this young man here? "

The men exchanged nervous glances at each other. Not that Lavi blamed them. They did technically kidnapped someone. "They were asking me to help them with the town's resident vampire. Since I'm an exorcist and all." Lavi explained instead. He is such a nice person.

Allen tilted his head and eyes the badge on his chest before nodding in understanding. "I see, but it's still wrong to just forced someone like that. Especially an esteemed exorcist, don't you think?" He innocently said.

Again the men asked for forgiveness. Their attitude was such a contrast from before that Lavi can't help but to watch in amazement. Well, if he was in their shoes, he would have been the same. Afterall, he is in the presence of one of the most successful businessmen and genius in London. The kid's invention could even compete with the science division's - who has 400 years worth of history to developed their technology from leaps and bounds - unique contraptions and crazies.

The kid would fit in perfectly with the science division. Heck, they would love to have someone sane and yet smart in their ranks.

Wait, scratch that, it's better to not let the kid be corrupted by their craziness. Even Reever, the sanest person there have a hint of craziness in his eyes. Reever has become quite desperate for a normal interactions lately. Komui just doesn't let the man have a break.

Lavi snapped back to reality to find that the villagers were now on the floor bowing before him.

What the heck happened while he was out of it?

The mayor clapped his hands on his shoulders with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you, esteemed exorcist! We will forever be in your debt."

What? What the heck just happened? He stared at their faces and saw how within their eyes. His eyes widened in realization.

He did not sign up for this!

(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)

Lavi stared at the huge haunted gate in front of him. It even has a creepy face craved into the wood. Or is it stone? Yup, stone. Why the heck does it look eerily like a person's face? In fact, why does the mansion's surrounding feels so... weird?

Lavi's face paled when lightning struck and different kinds of sounds raises from within, as the light from the lightning emphasize it's eerie atmosphere and creepy appearance. He was seriously second guessing his carefree attitude of following the flow. This is one of those flows that was very difficult to escape from as there are plenty of hopeful villagers blocking his escape.

He turned to his companion and asked "There's no such things as vampires right, Dalles-Burnett?" He whispered to the younger boy.

Said boy shook his head. "I don't think so. Your friend Lenalee thought otherwise though. And please call me Allen, that's my family's name."

Lavi sign in exasperation. "Alright, let's just get this over with." He was about to take a step forward but was stopped by a hand on his ankle. Not expecting the appendage, he lost his balance and fell face first to the ground. He groaned at the slight pain. "Can't you stop me by my shoulder like a normal person, mayor?" He lazily glared at the person. Dang, this guy is crazy. He just knows it.

Allen went to his side and gave him a hand. He asked whether Lavi was alright. Lavi took the offered hand and nodded his head to ease the boy's worry.

Lavi noticed the slight twitch in the boy's left eye but stayed quiet. He wondered whether the cursed eye was acting up and causing him pain. He was about to ask when the mayor spoke.

"You just march in there with no preparation," Mayor said, gravely. " Beyond this wall lies Crowley's garden of demons and he lives perched above the lake. It is dangerous to go in unprepared and I don't want you to bring the young master in a place when danger comes, you are unable to protect him."

Lavi was very tempted to roll his eyes. If the old man doesn't want the kid in danger then don't bring him in the first place. Though it does look like the kid wants to be here instead of not. Inspiration for something apparently.

"Well, thank you for caring about me but I can protect myself." Allen stated before walking towards the gate.

Lavi smirked at the retreating figure. "Seems like our little prince doesn't need my protection." He said before following the boy.

╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰╯﹏╰

"I thought this place was supposed to be a garden? A garden is supposed to be a place with plants and flowers not gargoyles!" Lavi stated exasperatedly.

"Well... it is called the garden of demons..." Allen tried to reason but it came out uncertain.

"Gargoyle aren't demons. They're monsters that even the churches use for protection."

"...At least it makes for a nice inspiration. Maybe we could make a moving mini gargoyle and released it when Halloween came. It makes for a nice advertisement. And they're not that scary... well except for the skinny one, that looks more one looks like skeleton then gargoyle. Or maybe I could make a potion to bring it alive-" Allen's mumbling was stopped by Lavi's hand waving infront of him.

"Woah, Woah, Allen! Slow down before you got the idea to bring something to life that suspiciously sounds like what a necromancer would do," Lavi smirked. "You sure are adorable when you're in some kind of thinking trance, little man." He said, patting the boy's head.

Allen swatted the hand way. He huffed, crossing his arms together and looked away with a slight blush. Honestly, that just makes him even more adorable to watch. "Don't call me a little man, I'm still growing. And don't call me adorable, I have enough of that back home."

Lavi snickered at the childish pout. Oh, this was too good to let it drop. Lavi smiled devilishly, causing Allen to shiver in discomfort when suddenly that smile froze.

Lavi and Allen instinctively got back to back, when the atmosphere suddenly turned a degree colder at the sudden dark aura.

The villagers were shaken by the sudden changed of attitude from their young guests, but they wisely followed their example and brought up their weapons.

They waited with baited breath as the silence stretched.

* **Swish** *

When Lavi felt the slight change in the wind, he immediately turned to the villagers. But it was too late. The...thing already took a man by the neck and by the looks of him, dead. The thing jumped into the sky when a silver sharp knife impaled into the ground. Lavi shifted his legs to position himself between the thing and the villagers. He watched with weary eyes as the clouds moved and the moonlight shine upon the thing.

It was a man. A very tall man with black hair with white bangs slithered upwards, scary sharp teeth, popped out vines at the edges of his equally sharp eyes, sharp knife like claws and the expression of pure euphoria as he sucked on the villager like some kind of bloodsucker. No, wait. He is a bloodsucker.

The man was slurping his meal very loudly and Lavi couldn't help but to paled at the sound and sight. Even though he has seen alot of things, gore is never something he want to see after breakfast of anyday really. The man's wild eyes didn't help in making the scene very much the definition of a horror movie.

Lavi tensed when the man dropped his meal and stood straight. He was too fricking tall. Lavi wondered whether it was his German blood or the vampire blood within him. Lavi gulped in nervousness as he watched the vampire smile creepily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little kiddies lost in the woods?" He took a step forward.

Lavi and the villagers took a step back.

The man's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Boo."

* * *

 **Here are some questions that I like to answer.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: What is the name of Freya, Rin and Len's innocence? (I'll add in Asuka too)**

 **Freya:**

 **Gelidus thread**

 **Parasite**

 **Hair**

 **Able to control her hair, unlimited length of hair, tough hair (like steel), can decrease the temperature of the hair to create** **Ice.**

 **Rin & Len (each have one chakram):**

 **Gemini chakram**

 **Equipment (twin innocence)**

 **Chakram**

 **Can cut anything, can create a two way portal (but they need to be at different places), have a chain system that connects the two chakram (combined attack)**

 **Asuka:**

 **imperium voice**

 **Parasite**

 **Voice**

 **Can make other living things follow her command,** **can control level 1 & 2 (above only make them stunned or hesitated), ****can forcefully strengthen an object or someone weaker than her.**

 **Jude. M (Guess who):**

 **Healer's light**

 **Equipment**

 **Gauntlets**

 **...**

 **Yellow dragon (guess):**

 **Immortalis skin**

 **Parasite**

 **Skin**

 **...**

 **Sakamaki. I :**

 **Ilorum soul**

 **Crystal**

 **Headphone**

 **...**

 **Saigou. H:**

 **Fabula Viber**

 **Equipment**

 **Book**

 **...**

 **Well, these are the confirmed one that will show up. The characters you guys have suggested is still being processed. Like back story, abilities and so on.**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews. It will be much appreciated!**

 **Stay tune! ( • ̀ω•́ )**

 **P. S : I'm sorry for the lack of lovely Ciel and sexy Sebastian.**

 **I've just read the latest kuroshitsuji...**

 **... Mind-blowing. Now I need to think up some bull ideas to bring that in this story too. Hehe.**


	18. Crimson Fang II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey! Tenebrealux, here. Sorry for the long wait. You know how it works, Collage etc.**

 **Anyway, sorry for kuroshitsuji's fans, cause I haven't put those characters on screen yet. Sorry. I get to the eventually. Really.**

# **Someone ask me whether the twins were the vocaloid. The answer is yes.**

 **Tell you the thruth, I'm quite suprised that some of you were able to figure those characters out. I guess this is what happens when you've been in the fanfiction community for a long time. Or it's just because I suck at giving a question or really good at giving hints.** **Anyway, thank you for your comments, favorite and follow. ya guys.**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

_

A minute of silence before chaos ensured.

The villagers were stumbling upon one another's feet as they tried to run away from the -- vicious scary man eating -- vampire.

"Move!"

"Ouch! Someone stomp my foot!"

"I'll stomp it again if your butt doesn't get out of my face!"

"Your fault for being short!"

"Your fork! Your fork!"

"Freaking hell! Put out that fire!"

"Bloody murder/Sucker!"

They're efforts however were nothing but amusement to the vampire.

Allen on the other hand wasn't amused one bit. "Everyone, calm down! You'll hurt yourself at this rate!" He shouted, trying to calm the crowd before him.

But unfortunately, the vampire took that as his queue to resume his hunt again.

Lavi tried to stop him, but the man -- vampire -- jumped inhumanly high and avoided him without a slouch as he high speeded towards the retreating villagers.

Before they knew it, another man was plucked out from the group and was on the ground twitching with drools dripping from his mouth. Those closest to him paralyzed in place out of fear.

The vampire grinned. "Delicious." He turned towards the other villagers with a predatory smile. "What are you waiting for? Run! The more my prey scurry, the funner it is for me to hunt." He grinned widely, showing his canine teeth.

The vampire readied his stance but before he could launch, another familiar dagger stopped his advance. He stared at the sharp blade before bringing his eyes to look at the person who had thrown the object.

What met the vampire was a very unhappy Allen as the boy glared at the predator. "You are not going to harm innocents just for your own games." The red-headed boy sternly said. He took out three more daggers just to be sure that the vampire didn't make any sudden move.

The vampire watched the boy in amusement. Such a tiny lad trying to defend those who are twice his age. It should be the other way around. A child shouldn't be the one to face him. But alas, the outside world is a strange place as he was told once upon a time. A time when he was but a normal child, curious of the outside world.

The vampire straighten his posture, letting his cloak cover his whole body with its black cloth. "Interesting. You are not afraid?" He ask, genuinely curious.

Allen gave him a confused look. "What? Why should i be? I was supposed to meet-"

He was cut of by the shout of Lavi's attack.

"-GROW!"

The huge obsidian hammer crashed into the vampire without hesitation, creating a huge crack surrounding him.

Lavi, who was on top of the hammer grinned smugly. "How'd ya like that." The smile soon turned into a nervous one when he saw the vampire had caught his hammer on the tip with his teeth. "No way --Whoa, check out those teeth." Before he knew it, the vampire threw him to the side and he crashed to the ground causing huge hole to appear.

Even though Allen has business with the Baron, he couldn't let this farce get out of hand or someone will really get hurt.

He dashed towards the Baron with incredible speed, leaving an after image behind. Those who were brave enough (or stupid enough) to stay behind gaped at the inhuman speed the petite boy had shown.

The pseudo-vampire turned when he felt the wind shifts but was too late to dodge the upcoming attack. Before he knew it, he was in a choke hold. The pseudo-vampire was forced to bend a little because of their height difference, though it doesn't seem to bother Allen one bit.

"What are you-" The pseudo-vampire started but was cut off by the hands which tightened around his neck.

Allen leaned a little forward so he wouldn't be heard by others. "Calm yourself, Baron of the Crowley Household. I have come as a representative for the Earl of the Phantomhive Household for the things stated in the letter the Earl sent you. My name is Allen Dalles-Burnett and my friend, Len Spiegel, should have already brought words to you of my arrival."

Allen's polite explanation brought the pseudo-vampire's struggles (For such a small boy, the kid had some real strength in him) to a halt. He tilted his head slightly. "Are you speaking the truth?" He asked lowly.

Allen noticed that the Baron's ear were close to his heart (Which was a very awkward position). With how abnormally strong and fast he was, Allen wouldn't doubt if he had superhearing too. His ability must have something to do with enhance senses (or blood). Allen stared into his dull yellow eyes as he steady himself (the guy was getting heavier).

"Yes." Allen answered firmly without a doubt.

Suddenly, the Baron gave him a wicked smile and bit his arm (the one with Crown Clown). Allen stared in shock at the man (His may have gapped a little). He didn't even move because Allen couldn't process what just happened and for what reason. The pseudo-vampire honest to god bit him!

Allen could hear the rage and incredulous emotions from Crown Clown while Neah was laughing his butt off at the unexpected action (Though there was a hint of disgust and wariness as well). Even Lunampy who was hiding inside his cloak ever since he met Lavi to avoid suspicion was bristling at the guts the man had to bit her master arm like that.

Before Allen could compute, the man released his arm and he was free from the man's hold. The villagers were shouting how he was infected by the vampire virus and was moving away from him. Allen looked up at the pseudo-vampire in confusion. Cause seriously, he was confused.

"Why-"

"Argghhhh!!!" The pseudo-vampire shrieked as his made a motion to wipe his tongue off. Allen's confused expression turned amused when he saw the silly actions the Baron made as he dramatically wiped off his mouth. When he stopped, he glared at the red-headed boy before him. "Your blood is disgusting." He spat.

For some reason, Allen felt very offended by that. He crossed his arms and not so subtly pouted. "Well, that's just because you drank from the wrong arm."

The pseudo-vampire blinked at him incredulously. Well okay, that was a weird retort. A kid trying to imply that his other arm was tastier and giving the blood sucking vampire motivation to do it again. Talk about crazy.

At last, after a minute of incredulous silent, the pseudo-vampire shook his head to bring his attention back on track. Whatever is in that boy's crazy mind is none of his business.

Suddenly, he dashed forward towards the boy, arm stretched, ready to snatch him by the waist. But he was stopped by the long handle of a familiar hammer. The vampire glanced upwards and was not shock to find the other young man crashing down upon them. He kicked back and landed a few feet away from them.

"Lavi?!" Allen exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, staring at the awful state the older teen's uniform was in.

Lavi waved his hand casually. "I'm fine. Johnny did wonders with our battle suit. Anyway, let's just take out this vampire..." He stopped. "Where'd he go?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you eye patch, but the boy and I have business to attend to."

Lavi quickly turned (nearly giving himself a whiplash) and found the vampire behind Allen with his arm sneaked around the boy's small waist. Allen's eyes were wide and he was about to turn, but instead he yelped in suprise when the vampire jumped to the sky carrying his hostage in his arms.

Lavi tried to reach for them but he was too late and the vampire along with his hostage was gone.

Lavi racked his hair when he realize that he couldn't catch up to them now. "Damn he's fast." His eyes narrowed contemplatively. "Is he really a vampire? Why did he target that specific villager? There's gotta be more to this then just blood sucking fairy tale." He punched his hands together, getting fired up. "Alright, let's go and solve this mystery!!! I'm sure Allen will be fine, the bad guy doesn't seem like he's about to eat the kid alive afterall."

And then he was gone, leaving the remaining villagers dumbfounded, scared and confused.

••••••••

It's official. Today was not his lucky day. In fact, it sucked like hell.

Missed the train. Kidnapped by old people. Dragged on a blood sucking hunt. Thrown like a ragged doll. Creeped out as heck by creepy front yard. Freezing cold by the night. And now he was tied up by man-eating plants that was honest to god very perverted.

Lavi was okay with such actions done to him, but not by plants! Even if they were clarified as female (Who knows, if moving plants exist, they may have gender as well).

Lavi shivered when one of its moving vines passed his backside. "Damn, this is uncomfortable... Oi, where do you think you're touching-" Lavi panicked when one of its vines were dangerously close to his manhood. Seriously, they should convert from man-eating plants to hentai plants.

He struggled as hard as he could but the flowers were restricting his arms from reaching his hammer.

Fortunately for him, a voice stopped the plants from playing out their kinky play.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice called out as it echoes from the solid walls.

The flowers stopped their molestation, giving Lavi some space to turn towards the direction of the voice. What met him was a child looking at him with open curiosity, incredulity and horror. Each emotion was to be expected, since the scene before him was something a child should be a witness of. He took in the boy (girl?) appearance. Sun based yellow hair in a short ponytail, wide crystal blue eyes, delicate features of innocence and a cute black, white and yellow child version of a male sailor suit. Overall, the kid was absolutely adorable. If it wasn't for the difference in age, the rabbit in Lavi's head would have shot him (Of course, if she was a he, he would just have to suck it up and appreciate beauty when he sees one).

Lavi noticed that his stare was making the - boy? girl? - child uncomfortable, so he plastered a friendly smile. "Sorry you have to see this. But I'm kind of tangled up here and these hentai flowers won't let me go." He said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

The boy looked horrified by his statement and quickly straighten his posture, ready to make a run for it. Well, Lavi wouldn't blame him. This kid was what, twelve? ten? It was only logical that he was afraid --

\-- Or maybe not, as the boy exclaimed.

"I'll go and call Eliade. She'll know what to do." Before Lavi could stop the child, he - let's just stick with a he until Lavi was proven wrong - was already gone.

Lavi sighed tiredly, but his moment of silence was broken by the movement beneath him. Right. Perverted flowers are still here.

It was a good thing the plants had slacken a bit when the conversation took place, so he was able to slip his hand out and grabbed his hammer in a quick move.

He commanded his hammer to grow and made a spinning motion over his head, successfully cutting the vines and stems that were restricting him. He braced himself for the ground and when he got his footing, he lifted his head only to curse his bad luck.

Multiple of gigantic flowers were leering at him like he was their delicious meal. Which in this situation, he probably was. He didn't want to do it since these flowers were from the rare man-eating plant family that was on the verge of extinction, but since his life was more important then a historical and ancient plants, he shifted his posture, ready to call upon the fire dragon (actually, it's a snake but who cares).

Lavi lowered the tip of the hammer as he focused on calling upon the innocence's power of nature. The flowers were about to pounce on him but stopped when they noticed the bright green aura swirlling around their meal in a protective barrier.

Eight unique patterned circles appeared floating around the redhead in a circle. Lavi waited for a while until a circle with a Y symbol stopped infront of him. Waiting.

The flowers stopped their approach as though they knew that something was wrong. Wether it was instinct or something else, Lavi have no idea. After this ordeal, he seriously need to increase his knowledge on plants. Don't want something like this to haphappen again.

Lavi grinned. "I'm sorry -- but not sorry," He raised his hammer. "Fire stamp : Hellfire and-" Flames began to envelope him.

"Mister Red?!"

The flames dispersed into nothingness as the high pitched voice startled Lavi out of his concentration. Lavi turned with wide eyes to find the previous boy looking at him with something akin to awe.

The boy blinked, stared at Lavi in curiosity before realization flashed upon his face.

"Were you planning on burning the flowers?" He asked curiously.

Lavi rubbed his neck nervously. For some reason he felt really guilty. Even though the plants were planning on eating him. "Uh, yes?"

The boy chuckled at Lavi's 'Got caught with one hand in the cookie jar' look. "I got help." He stated.

Lavi watched the boy curiously when suddenly an amazingly attractive woman in a nurse costume came into view.

Lavi's eyes turned into hearts as he leered at the beauty before him. Perfect figure, smooth white skin, sharp perfectly large eyes, and beautiful blond hair that could be compared to the sun! This time, the rabbit really did shoot Lavi as his heart beat for the woman before him.

The woman at first looked really confused, especially when the young child suddenly came running towards her in a panic without even flinching at the corpse she was holding. She blame his panicked mind, but he was still indifferent with her even though she was standing right beside the boy with the corpse. In a nutshell, she was confused. But her attention soon turned towards something below the basement as she felt an impure stare towards her.

She turned towards the teen the boy had asked to help and what she saw made her smiled smugly. It was clear that the teen was infatuated by her. As a result, she couldn't help but to tease the teen a little.

She placed her hand behind her head while puffing up her chest, giving the teen a seductive smile. "Like what you see boy?" Her smile grew wider when the teen honest to Earl howled in appreciation.

She knew that it wasn't the time to be fooling around but she couldn't help herself. He glanced at the boy beside her and she had to contain her laughter at that point. The boy was clearly confused. He was looking back and forth at the teen and herself. Ah, boys are such cute creatures.

But suddenly the boy's eyes widened and without missing a beat, he grabbed something from the ground and threw it towards the red-headed teen.

Impressively, his throw hit it's mark and the teen yelped in surprised and pain.

"I don't know what's going on but wake up! The flowers are gaining on you!" The boy warned.

The teen's eyes widened at the warning and took up a defensive posture, ready to fight off deadly plants.

The woman frowned when she realized her fun was over. She turned back to the teen again and for the first time, she noticed the cross on his chest. Her face darkened at the implication of the person before her. Without realizing it, she whistled loudly to catch the flowers attention.

"Catch." She said sweetly, throwing her baggage at the flowers.

One of the bigger flowers opened its mouth (petal?) and caught the corpse before swallowing it in one gulp.

The teen and boy paled at the scene before they gasped at the black stars that was beginning to consume the flowers.

Before they knew it, the whole building came crashing down.

Yup, what a sucky day. Lavi thought.

_

 **Author :**

 **So I wanna ask, should I get a beta? cause I've been doing the editing myself for quite a while and it was time consuming. So should I take a beta?**

 **I'm not that much of a professional in using proper grammar after all. He he.**

 **BTW, you guys and criticize me if you want. I appreciate some new critism, but I love readers-respond. It shows me that what I'm writing is something you guys enjoy. Though, hateful words are a bummer.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, follow and comment.**

 **BTW, congratulations to those who figured out Allen's personal future team's identity.**


	19. Crimson fangs III

TL: Heya!!! Hehe...

PUT DOES PITCHFORKs DOWN!

OK, OK... I know it's kinda my fault for this very late update... but at least it's not dead!!!

Who would have thought that degree would be so frustrating.

No excuse, I know. So I apologize.

I'm kinda writing new stories too. It's not that I abandoned this one it's just that I need to write fresh stories once in a while. Ya know, to get the brain moving.

But thanks for sticking to this story though!

Enjoy!

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

"Grab!" Twin panicked voices (one was from a young boy, the other was from a young man) exclaimed.

Two hands grabbed the edge of the pavament to prevent themselves from joining the rubbles below. The owners of the hands pulled themselves up and fell in exhaustion beside each other.

Lavi panted heavily, looking down at the previous building that was now in rubbles. He gulped nervously, that could have been him and yet, he was still alive...what luck. "We-we're incredible," Lavi glanced at the heaving boy beside him. He chuckled at the reminder of death. "Man, I thought we were going to die -- heck, I thought I was already dead at one point!" He made his way towards the sitting boy, worried that he had been injured. Unlike Lavi who had the protection of his specially made uniform, the boy was wearing a simple sailor costume. "Are you alright?"

The boy raised his head and nodded. There's a small cut on his forehead and a few bruises here and there but otherwise, he looks fine. Lavi on the other hand, not so much. He turned to the side feeling bile raising from his stomach. That was a ride he did **not** want to hop in again.

"Are you okay, mister?" The boy asked, patting gently on Lavi's back.

Lavi groaned in distaste when he finally stopped vomiting. "Yeah, I just got hit in the stomach." He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. **Ugh**. "So where are we?"

The boy looked around to examine his surroundings. His brows furrowed, "The graveyard... I should find Allen. He'll worry himself silly if I leave too long, especially after that loud noises." The boy stood from his position, ready to leave but he was halted by a hand on his wrist. He turned to find Lavi grinning nervously. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Uh..." Lavi scratch his neck nervously. "Well, I don't really know how to get out of here... and if I leave without Allen, I'm not sure that the villagers will let me live."

The boy tilted his head, staring at Lavi as though he was the most peculiar puzzle he had ever seen. "Why would they do that?"

Lavi sweat dropped, he was about to reply but something caught his attention at the edge of his eyes. He marched pass the boy and critically examine the graveyard. "Eight graves... It matches the victims the mayor mentioned."

Not seemingly bothered by his rude gesture, Len asked. "What's wrong with the graves?"

Lavi turned to the puzzled boy. "Hey, kid -- uh, I can't keep calling you that, what's your name?"

"Len."

"Lavi," He replied back just for the sake of formalities. "Len, have you met the master of the house yet?" Len nodded, still not getting what's the big deal was. "What was he like? Was he violent? Does he seems like someone to mistreat his servants?"

Len blinked, before releasing a rare snort of amusement. "What? No!" He denied. "Mr. Crowley seems like a very sensitive man. He even fired all of his staffs because he was worried about his disease or something and I can't see him as someone who would hurt others, the first time I saw him, he was crying in front of his grandfather's portrait apologizing for anything and nothing." He chuckled lightly. "It was quite funny really."

Len stopped. That was the longest he had ever spoken to a stranger. If his sister were there with him, she would have been so proud and then sad because her little brother is finally growing up.

Lavi touched his chin in a thoughtful pose. He walked towards the graves and touched one of its cross, only to find it crumbling under his touch. Lavi released his signature grin. "Bingo~" He said in a sing along. He crouched down and swiped the dirt, finding the black pentacles he was expecting.

"That's..." Len let his sentence trail, glancing at Lavi in nervousness.

"It's okay. I already know you know about the akuma. I'm guessing you're an exorcist as well?" Lavi said, turning to the shocked boy. His eye fixed on the green earring on the boy's left ear.

Len instinctively clutched his earring, not wanting for the older teen to see it, but it was too late.

Noticing the rising alarms within the boy's eyes, Lavi quickly palliate his worries. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I won't tell anyone promise."

"How?" Len managed to squeak out. He hoped that Allen wouldn't be mad at him for bursting their cover.

"Honestly, you surviving that fall was proof enough."

Innocence gifted their accomodator above average physical strength, speed and endurance. It's the only reason why most of them was able to withstand being hit by an akuma. No normal human could survive such a hit or the battle. Lavi guessed that it was so that their hosts wouldn't die so easily. Afterall, finding a human with enough synchronization with them is rare.

"Is that why you didn't catch me?" Len asked incredulously.

Lavi raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, before that I already knew something was up. The way your eye glance at my badge was proof when we first met. At first I thought you were an akuma, however after noticing the green earring and how you responded to me, showed me that you're not it. So that leaves me with someone who knew of the organization. And I can bet a million that a boy your age is not supposed to know what this badge stand for. So you must have been informed beforehand. And that -" Lavi continued to explain his reasoning without stopping. Len stared at him with wide eyes. "-just put you into another hypothesis of mine and when I saw who agile you were, the evidence was all there and I figured you out." He looked at the boy expectantly. "Got it."

Lavi may have made some very convincing excuses but they are merely that, an excuse. The real reason why he didn't catch the boy was because he himself was disoriented by the fall. Which caused him to be unable to reach the boy in time. That's his real reason, not that he would admit it.

Len scrunched up his face in a very cute way (which he subconsciously did). The older teen was talking so fast that he caught only half of it. But Len caught the general idea of what he was trying to say, so he slowly nodded. The only reason he even understood that train of words was because of the constant muttering from Allen when he gets into his crazy scientist mode.

"So you won't tattle on your boss?" Len asked nervously, just to make sure.

Lavi shrugged. "I'm a Bookman, not my job to interfere. I only observe. One of its perks in this situation." He winked at the boy. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Dang, we got sidetracked. Anyway, do you know where the shovel is? I already know the answer, but just to make sure."

Len nodded and slowly turned to get the requested item.

Allen jumped in suprise when he heard the loud **boom**. He turned to look outside the window in alarm, it almost gave him a whiplash.

"What was that?!" He saw a layer of thick smoke coming from the left side of the castle. He chest constrict, leaving him breathless when he realize that Len was in that building.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

Another boom echoes within the large room, Allen turned to find the Baron's lover crying (fake tears) by the doorway in a dramatic pose. He blinked in confusion.

Allen knew the woman's identity, but he chose to stay silent because her care for the Baron seems genuine. This however gave him a very irritating itch on his cursed eye whenever she was around him. But at least he doesn't have to cover it like last time, they do seems to be quite immersed in their conversation.

The woman ignore the young boy beside her Master, and made a beeline towards Crowley. She leaned into his open arms, her sobbing all the while became louder and more heart-wrenching.

Allen watched in exasperation as the woman spun a believable tale to the ears of the Baron. Also, the drama was thick in the air. He wondered if he was intruding. He can already tell that they forgot about him and left him as a side character.

 _Oi Allen, he's already gone._

What?

 _He just ran out the window._

Allen turned just in time to get a glimpse of the Baron's black cape falling from the window. Dang, he got distracted.

 _Shock_! _Worry_... **_Anger_**!

Crown clown suddenly enveloped Allen's body in a protective embrace. Allen blinked in confusion but before he could process it, he crashed into the wall. The impact was hard enough to leave a hole on the wall. Fortunately for the red-haired boy, crown clown was able to protect him so he only felt tingles going through his body instead of a full blown crash.

Allen raised his head, only to be met with the murderous gaze of the nurse maid or whatever she is. "What are you doing?" He asked, tone steeled with displeasure.

"I knew there was something off about you the moment you stepped foot into this castle -"

"Technically, the Baron brought me here."

She ignore him. "And now I know that you are associated with that filthy exorcist," She spat disgustingly. Her hands turned into some kind of mutant plant, ready to strangle the living daylight out of him. "It's unfortunate to kill such a cutie however, I won't let you take him!" She screamed, unleashing her attack.

"What?" Allen was really confused, what was her problem.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

Lavi jumped away from the coming attack, he gulped in nervousness when a huge crater was created by the impact. He made a couple more jumps to create some distance away from his opponent.

"Seriously Crow-chan, I'm not here to fight you! In fact we're allies!" Crowley had suddenly ambushed them, fortunately Len kept his eyes opened and was able to warn him in time of the ambush.

Said man appeared behind the smoke, back straight, teeth out in a menacing growl. "I will not be fooled by your words, you have come to destroy me." He sprinted towards the teen with incredible speed.

Lavi tried to jump back to avoid the attack but lady luck was not on his side that day, so a paddle made him trip. A freaking paddle. Why? _Goodbye world_. Lavi closed his eyes, awaiting the pain that comes with the attack. But it never came, instead the sound of steel meeting a blunt object was heard in the battlefield.

Lavi opened his eyes and was relieved to find Len infront of him with his innocence in hand. It looks like a black chakram with a small green jewel in the middle. It was certainly created by a genius blacksmith. The simple artistic handcraft that can be seen in the blade was astonishing. The blacksmith in Black Order would be so jealous when they see this.

"Mister Crowley, I think you are fighting the wrong person."

Crowley had a surprise look on his face, but it soon turned into one of rage. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you this man's associate?" He hissed.

"Well, I did just get to know him -"

"He is here to kill me!"

"But he's not!" Len tried to convince the man but the grip on his chakram faltered, creating and opening for the man to attack. Len yelped in pain when the man bit his neck but before a good chunk of meat was torn, Lavi saved him from that fate.

Lavi punched the guy in the face (Resisting the urge to yelp in pain), grabbed Len's waist and jumped away from the Baron.

"Hey, that is not cool, dude! He's just a kid!" Lavi shouted in anger.

Crowley paused from rubbing his bruised nose. He grabbed his head as though he was in pain."No, no... I didn't mean to but he's going to kill me...But the child is..." His white hair suddenly falls limp and covered his horrified face. "Ah, no! The effect is gone!"

"I have no idea what's going on here but I think you need to cool down," Lavi raised his hammer and summoned his special ability. "Second edition, Water stamp: Raging waves and hurling storm!" A huge torrent of water in a shape of twin koi fish appeared and sent the Baron crashing into the castle walls like twin geysers.

Lavi grinned in satisfaction. Usually, he would've used fire but Len was too close to him. He might get burned.

"Is he alright?" Len asked worriedly. Left hand on his neck to stop his bleeding wound.

"Of course! I lowered down the power so he should be alright," Lavi ran towards the the Baron. "Come on!"

Len hesitantly followed the young man. He hoped that Ciel would never know about the damages. He would freak at the amount of bills he had to pay if that were the case.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

Allen parried the monstrous plant's attack and took a glance at the crash below. To his suprise, it was the unconscious Baron. The woman must have seen what he saw because she immediately made her way towards him, her form shifting back into her human guise.

Allen watched the scene in worry. He has a bad feeling about this. Something really troublesome is about to happen and the only one who is happy about it is the person inside his head. Apparently, he likes dramatic tragedy romance. As expected of that guy.

Two new figures appeared from the hole Crowley created. Allen let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his charge was still alive, a little ruffled but alive. He was also glad that the Bookman seems unharmed as well.

Allen snapped his attention back to the couple when the woman suddenly offered her blood to the Baron. Was she stupid? There's a Bookman just ten feet away from her. He would immediately know what she is if she does that.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Lavi waved his hand in a universal gesture to stop. He pointed to Crowley and the woman, Eliade. "You've been drinking her blood and not feeling sick about it?" He asked.

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "Ye-yes. What are implying?" He asked anxiously. It seems like he knows something but is living in a world of denial.

Len who stood behind the older teen frowned, already coming to the same conclusion as what the red-headed teen had meant.

When they finally found the Baron, they were shocked to find the nurse slash maid slash lover asking him to drink her blood. Even more so when they found out that it wasn't the first time he had drank her blood. And if what she implied - about gaining his strength by drinking her blood -was true, then she can only be one thing. An akuma.

(On a side note, they found Allen awkwardly standing in the background like some kind of side character.)

Back to the main problem...

"She's-" Lavi began.

"Shut Up." A voice whispered.

"-an akuma." Lavi finished with a hint of pity. To think something like this could happen. For as long as he could remember, he had never heard of such a relationship before, especially one from an akuma and an exorcist. Two natural enemy. Ironic.

"Shut Up!!!" Eliade screamed at the exorcist. "You don't know anything!"

"Eliade," That soft voice brought her attention back to her love. "Is that true?" Her looked at her pleadingly.

"N-no." She stutter. She was sweating, shaking even at being found out.

"Eliade..."

There were tears in her eyes, she closed it to hide behind her mask. Crowley reached forward to wipe the single teardrop away but his hand halted when he saw the eyes of his beloved.

The moment Eliade opened her eyes again, she was a coldblooded person. No longer was she the heartbroken woman. Her eyes were sharp as steel and her body tense like a board. Ready to kill.

"If only you didn't find out," Her voice sent chills down the spine of the men the room. "I really did love you... Well, it was fun while it lasted." She suddenly lunged for the man in her lap, but before she could kill him, he avoided with his superhuman speed.

He licked at the blood droplets on his hand. He looked at the woman he loved with betrayed eyes. "Why? I love you, Eliade. Why would you betray me?"

"It is part of my commands. A machine cannot have it's own will, only the will of its creator." She said monotonously.

Allen's eyes narrowed at that proclamation. A scripted dialogue created by said creator. How cliche.

"And if I have to kill you either way, then I want to kill you with no interference!" She shouted, slamming her hands to the floor.

This resulted in a mini earthquake, cracks began to appear on the floor. Not a second later, the floor burst into tiny pieces to reveal the Baron's huge man-eating flowers from below.

"Again?!" Allen heard the shout from somewhere beyond him that suspiciouly sounded like Lavi. Allen was able to avoid the plants because he was far away from the confrontation but Len on the other hand was in the center of it. He searched for the boy and was relieve to find him nimbly avoiding the plants with his superior agility. Lavi on the other hand was unfortunate to get caught by the plants vines.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted to the older teen.

He turned to the call of his name and was shocked to find Allen in top form. What's more the boy's hair was white, reflecting a certain boy he had met a long time ago. "Allen?!"

"Yeah, it's me!" Allen shouted back, half of his attention on the battle between lovers. "That plant will stop trying to eat you if you give it some love! I know it's weird but just try it!"

Lavi followed the boy's instruction and shouted 'I love you' repeatedly. What a weird plant. Seriously! They need to keep their hands... stem, vines whatever off!

Allen turned back his full attention to the battle, just in time to watch Eliade unleashing her strongest attack at the Baron who was down. Allen cursed. He will not make it in time.

Fortunately, a certain blond boy was able to intervene between the two lovers.

Allen didn't even realize that he was holding his breath but the moment he saw Len appearing behind the smoke in tatters, but not dead, he began to breathe again.

"Miss Eliade, Stop!" He shouted towards the woman. "You're hurting someone you love!"

She stared at the boy coldly. "Move aside, Len. You're a sweet boy and I would hate to kill you. So please move." She asked, her tone softened for the first time since she revealed herself to her beloved.

"No." Len said, determined to stop the pointless fighting.

"Move, boy. That woman is our natural enemy." Crowley demanded.

"That's not what you're truly thinking, is it?"

Crowley's expression falter from one of despair but he quickly steeled his expression to wiped out any weakness that can be seen.

"If you are not going to move, then I shall kill you as well." She made a move to attack once again. She raised her hand, the circular power surrounding her hand rising at an alarming rate.

Len grimace at the thought of another attack of that level. After being weakened by the last attack to protect Crowley, he doubted that he would be able to stop another one so early.

Fortunately for them, Allen bind the woman's limbs with Crown clown before she could harm his precious friend any further.

"Listen to the boy." Allen whispered into the woman's ear. She shivered at the dark tone, her mind alerting her of the dangerous person behind her.

Eliade nodded nervously.

"You shouldn't fight. Both of you confessed your love to one another, so I don't see the point in this fight."

"We are natural enemies. He posses the innocence while I am an akuma." Eliade answered, her previous fire diminishing, leaving a very tired soul behind.

"But Allen can change that," Len turned to his saviour and big brother figure. "Can't you?"

"Yes, I can," Eliade jolted in shock while Crowley stared at the white-haired boy with wide eyes. "If you want to cut ties with the Earl, then I can convert you into a Yokai."

Eliade snorted. "So you wanted to covert me into your puppet next?" She sneered.

"No, I will merely cut the bonds you have with the Earl and rewrite the base command of your soul. Meaning, I will erase the part of you that wants to kill and evolve."

Eliade and Crowley was shocked into silence. The offer was too good to be true. But if what he is offering is true then they wouldn't have to kill each other afterall.

Suddenly, the monocle on Allen's face began to move and everyone in the room saw the black and white world he sees.

"Whoa, is that the akuma soul?" Lavi asked, still within the man-eating plants grasp but instead of being eaten or other...things, he was being patted with affection. "Called back from the underworld, the bound soul of the akuma that is the weapon's energy source..." The more Lavi looked at it, the more he felt unsettled by the soul.

"Yes," Allen answered. He turned to Crowley. "Will you still love this woman after seeing her real self?"

A floating mummified soul appeared behind Eliade, it's mouth opened in a silent anguish cry. Multiple of shackles were surrounding the soul, chaining it to the beautiful body.

Crowley stared at the horrified soul, while Eliade waited for her loves answer. " Of course," Eliade stared at the man in shock. "I never care what you are Eliade. All I know is that you are the woman who pushed away my loneliness, the one who accepted me when everyone else rejected me. You could've killed me anytime you want and yet, got didn't. Instead you nurture me with love and kindness I have never received from anyone except for my grandfather. So I don't care what you are Eliade, all I know is that I love you." The heartfelt confession snapped something within the akuma.

Eliade broke into tears at the sincere words uttered by the man she love. His acceptance of the ugliness she has despised for so long was too good to be true. "I-I love you too, Mr. Aleister." She confessed, the Gothic makeup was smudge on her face but she didn't care. She let the tears of happiness flow willingly.

Allen smiled at the scene. Happy to be able to prevent another tragedy and create the happy ending for them.

Are you ready Neah?

 _Sure, sure. Let's end this love fest, it's making my teeth rot._

You don't have teeth Neah.

 _Amused. Laughter!_

 _Oh shut up! If you don't, I won't help!_

Okay, okay. Sorry.

Allen released Eliade from his binds and stood before her. At the back of his mind, Allen raged at how the woman was taller then him, forcing him to look up at her.

He placed three fingers on her forehead while closing his eyes in concentration. "Please relax, this might hurt a bit but please endure it."

Eliade nodded, her body tensed ready for the pain.

Lavi watched in fascination at the floating soul as Allen began to convert the akuma. A beautiful melody echoes within the walls of the castle, filling the air with a pleasant feeling. He wondered where the sound of a piano was coming from. But instead of contemplating on that, his attention was rooted on the changes of the soul. The bandages warped around the mummy was beginning to loosen itself, and the shackles didn't seem so constrict anymore.

Eliade screamed in pain. Lavi noticed that the screams were making Crowley very anxious and he looked about ready to sprint towards his beloved but Len stopped him with surprising strength.

The bandages continued to unwarped itself, revealing a very sick looking woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked just like Eliade current host, but her beauty wasn't as defined. Maybe it's because she looked sick, almost like her whole life she looked like that.

Lavi wondered if the form her soul was taking was what it really looked like or if it took the appearance of when she was still alive. He should ask Allen about that later.

The scream soon stopped, leaving both Allen and Eliade to pant in exhaustion. "Done." Allen anounched proudly. "How do you feel?" He lend her his hand which she took gratefully.

Eliade examine herself. "I feel... lighter and less...constrict."

"Good. That means the command have been rewritten."

"This is amazing..." She said in awe.

Lavi nodded in agreement. The only person he had heard that can do that was Mariam Cross... considering that Allen was the boy he had met with Komui before, then Cross must've taught him how to convert the akumas.

"Eliade!!" The scream of happiness took everyone's attention.

Crowley tackled his beloved into a bear hug. Eliade laughed in happiness, patting the man on the back while muttering 'I love you' repeatedly.

The awkward teens stood aside with a smile on their faces. They were glad that they were able to prevent another tragedy from happening. There's already too much of those in this world infested by evil.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

"-Regardless of what happened, in our eyes you are still a monster!" The mayor shouted as he pointed accusingly at the Baron. "Get the hell out! Never come back here again!"

There was an air of depression surrounding Crowley while his lover looks like she was about to throw away her earlier promise of not killing people just to mimed that stinking old man.

Lavi sweat dropped. He seriously has no idea what to do in this kind of situation, he was usually the observer. Nothing more, nothing less. So he can't really help the dude if he was clueless himself.

Fortunately for them, there was at least one person who was familiar with dealing with this type of situation.

"Excuse me, mister mayor," Len moved forward as he shield Crowley from the disgust and disdain. Everyone stared at the boy in shock. Len took out something from his pocket and hand it over to the mayor. "As stated in the official paper, this land's rightful owner is the Baron of the land. Who is Mr. Crowley. Mr. Crowley family gave the people to create a town on their land, so all final decision is decided by them. The mayor is simply the one who oversee the working of the people and town. The mayor does not have the power to order the Baron, let alone banishing the Baron from his own land. According to the paper, the Baron is the highest authority within this town's monarchy. " The mayor began to sweat as Len continued. The boy turned to the Baron of the land. The rightful owner. "So unless you want to get reported by the government, please refrain from such unsightly behavior. He **is** the rightful owner."

Everyone was stunned into silence by the boy's cold logical refute.

The mayor was sweating buckets at being stared at with such cols eyes from someone so young. It wasn't surprising that a second later, he broke under the pressure and nodded miserably.

Lavi turned to Allen in shock. The red-headed boy shrugged his shoulders. He was the scientist and the bargainer, not the negotiator. It was either Len's gentle prodding or he let the beast - Lunampy - brings terror upon the land.

Speaking of Lunampy, he better prepare some really good food or his partner would never forgive him. This was the second time he had put her in sleeping mode.

With Lavi there, it was unavoidable. But it seems like the Bookman knows something that he is unable to hide. He hoped that the day wouldn't get any more troublesome. Better escape before that happens.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Lavi asked the man.

Crowley nodded as he gave him a shaky smile. "Yes. It is better this way. I do not want to make the townspeople uncomfortable."

Ah, the man has a bleeding heart. No pun intended.

"I wish I could go with you..." A sad soft voice said. Eliade wrapped her arms around her beloved and she pecked his cheeks tenderly. "But I know it's for my own safety to stay here."

Crowley returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her. "I'll miss you Eliade. Please be safe, and take care of the land..."

"I will my beloved." The couple's lips met.

Lavi turned away from the scene as he sigh in disappointment. "Why can't I get a girlfriend," He mourned. "What do you think Allen? Is it my face-" He turned to ask the boy, but was met with empty air. His eye twitched in irritation. "Dammit!"

One day, Allen Dalles-Burnett Walker, one day he will definitely catch him and ask the questions that's been wracking his brilliant brain!!

"Did you find any noteworthy ideas? "

"Plenty..." Allen replied to the golem quietly while threading his fingers into Len's soft blond hair. "So, did anything exciting happen back home?"

The Earl hummed, the scratching of pen on paper could he heard from the other side of the line. He must be working on his paperworks. "I don't know about exciting but I did got Madame Red her hospital."

"Oh? Did you solve the mystery?"

"Yes, as ridiculous as it sounds, the place was hunted by a boy that wouldn't let the tortured souls rest," Allen paused his hands from playing with the soft threads. "Is he one of your people?"

"Depends..." Allen answered carefully. "How did he anchor the souls?"

"Gauntlets that emits green lights."

"Yup, that's them," Allen acknowledged. "What did you do with him?"

"He's in Madame Red's care. Apparently, he's been in a coma since the fire. How he survive….I have a theory that it has something to do with those gauntlets of his, but I'm sure you know about it more than I do."

"Thanks Ciel, for saving him." He genuinely thanked the boy.

"The pleasure is all mine," For such kind words, he sure does makes it sound so monotonous. "However, I expect you to bring something worthwhile or your debts shall be doubled."

Allen's sweat dropped. "Alright, alright, I'll bring you the damn thing."

"Language."

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

TL: Sorry, it may be a long time before the next update cause I haven't started on the draft for the next chapter at all...

Anyway! I'm glad you guys are not raging about the characters I added. Infact, I'm trilled you guys liked it!

But don't get too attached, afterall they're not the main cast... their life is not set in stone... *Evil laughter*

Welp, look forward to the next chapter. We're going back to London and meet Ciel again!

Also, sorry for not killing off Eliade. It's just... I don't feel like killing her, not yet anyway.

Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews! Bye!


End file.
